The Avengers Watch Their Movies
by XX.SuperFan.XX
Summary: A mysterious disk appears in Shuri's lab along with a note. Join the Avengers as they learn about each other via watching each others movies! Now Playing: Guardians of the Galaxy.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Marvel. :(**

 **.**

Shuri tapped her spare pen against her tablet and hummed thoughtfully. She grabbed her Starbucks Latte and took a sip; Okoye had joked that they should add a Starbucks, but T'challa had taken it completely seriously.

The battle with Thanos had been won a few months ago, but all the Avengers stayed in Wakanda for a while. The Guardians of the Galaxy had to leave soon after the fight but it was nice to get to know them for a while.

A knock on the door of her lab pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in." She called.

A servant came walking in, dressed in red robes with as small white package in their hands.

"Your highness." He bowed and made an X with their arms. Shuri smiled and made an X back.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"You received a package." Shuri accepted it from the servant and dismissed them.

Now that she was holding it, she could feel it was made of wood and painted white. She lowered herself in her chair and looked it over; it was perfectly square and a little smaller than a shoebox. There was nothing written on it; no return address, no name, no nothing.

She flipped open the latch and opened the box, causing it to creak slightly.

There was a small disk in the bottom of the box and a note resting on top. Shuri picked it up and and slowly read the note. She gasped and stared at the small disk laying in the bottom of the box. She leapt up and darted out of the room, clutching the box closely to her chest.

.

Shuri rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet anxiously. Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers were playing chess in the back of the room, Mr. Stark and Peter were doing something on a computer together, Dr. Banner was reading a book in a recliner, Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton were arm wrestling, Thor was trying to work a TV remote (and failing), and T'Challa was standing next to her, suspicious and annoyed. Shuri had called all the Avengers to the large rec room, and now they were waiting for the others.

Soon Colonel Rhodes came walking in, followed shortly by Mr. Wilson and Mr. Lang. Then Vision and Wanda.

"Can you tell us why were all here now, Shuri?" T'challa asked.

"No. Not everyone's here yet." Shuri said. T'challa sighed leaned against the wall.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dr. Strange and Loki came bursting in, fighting and yelling at each other like usual.

"I tried to tell you that you were doing it wrong, but did you listen? No!" Loki pointed an accusing finger at Dr. Strange.

"Why would I trust you? Last time you told me how to make a potion it blew up in my face. Literally!" Dr. Strange growled.

"That was hilarious! Feel lucky I didn't turn you into a frog, you second rate-"

"Guys!" Shuri yelled. "There's something more important here than your guys's constant bickering."

Dr. Strange and Loki glared at each other before marching in opposite directions. Stephen crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, and Loki plopped down on the couch next to Thor.

"Why did you call us all here, Ma'am?" Steve asked.

"Because of this." Shuri said. She opened the box and held up the disk in one hand and the note in the other.

"I-I'm confused…" Bruce said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "What are those?"

"These arrived for me." Shuri said as she set the disk down. "This note made it seem very important."

"What does it say?" Peter asked.

Shuri unfolded the note and began to read aloud:

" _Dear Avengers and others,_

 _I sent this to you for safe keeping. This is one of a kind._

 _It is meant to teach you a little bit about one of our newest members. By far the most mysterious of you all, and the one who hasn't completely earned all of your trust yet:_

 _Dr. Stephen Strange._ "

"What?" Dr. Strange asked.

"I trust you doctor!" Peter yelled and jumped up on the couch.

"Oh, come on!" Tony sighed. "Why does Stephen get a movie and I don't?"

"What else does the note say, Shuri?" Dr. Banner asked. Shuri smiled and looked back at the note.

" _It is essential that you watch it. Not only will you learn more about Strange, but you will become aware of possible threats to your world._

 _As well as all of the Avengers, (Including Princess Shuri of Wakanda and Prince Loki of Asgard), you need these two people:_

 _Dr. Christine Palmer_

 _Wong_

 _I trust that Strange will be able to retrieve these two people quickly and easily._

 _YOU MUST WATCH THIS!_

 _I also suggest getting whatever you will need now, because you won't be able to leave until it's over._

 _This is done with you best interests at heart."_

Shuri finished and set the note aside.

"Thats it?" T'Challa asked. "That's all it said?"

"That's it."

"May I see that?' Stephen asked. He reached out with his gloved hands and took the note, reading over it.

"Are you nervous we'll learn something we won't like if we watch it?" Tony leaned back and grinned.

"Excuse me?" Strange asked without looking up from the note.

"Your hands." Tony pointed. "They're trembling. Nervous?"

Stephen looked up and gave Tony a glare that made a shiver run down his back. Tony meant it as a joke, and didn't realize how cruel his statement actually was. Stephen handed the note back to Shuri while continuing to glare at Tony.

"Sheesh. I meant it as a joke." Tony shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "Over sensitive much?"

"Why you-"

"Doctor?" Shuri asked, interrupting Stephen. "Do you think you could get these two people here fast."

"I'll get the popcorn!" Sam walked over to the kitchen. "Eyeliner, why don't you go get some drinks?" Bucky rolled his eyes and followed Sam into the kitchen.

"Our first movie night as a family!" Peter cheered and jumped up and down on the couch.

"Wait, are we going to talk about this?" Stephen asked.

"Nope!" Tony smirked. "Now go get those two people"

.

A half hour later a portal opened up in the middle of the living room.

"Stephen, I really dont understand whats happening." A female voice said.

"Me neither. Come on." Strange responded. He stepped through the portal, holdings someone's hand and helping them through.

"You didn't even tell me where... were… going…" The girl stepped out and froze when she saw all of the Avengers sitting around the room. She had red hair done up in a messy ponytail and a blue nurse uniform.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend, Christine, Christine, you know who these people are."

"The Avengers…" She whispered with wide eyes.

"Sup?" Sam winked. She blinked and stared for a moment, barely moving. Suddenly she whipped around and pointed her finger in Stephens face.

"Stephen Vincent Strange! You can not just make me leave my work mid shift and drag me to a room full of superheros!"

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'Vincent'?" Tony asked. He burst out laughing. "Vincent? VINCENT?! What a stupid…"

Christine crossed the room and slapped Tony across the face. "I'm the only one who gets to make fun of Stephen." She growled.

"Oh, I like her." Nat smiled and took a sip of her coke.

"So we got one person that the note wanted. Where's the other one?" Clint asked. "Where's Bong?"

" _Wong_ will be here in just a moment." Stephen snapped.

"Wait… what note?" Christine asked. Shuri pulled her aside and started to explain everything to her.

Suddenly another portal opened and a mysterious, serious faced person stepped out.

"Wong." Stephen nodded.

"Stephen."

"Wong. Hi." Christine nodded. "I'm glad I know at least one other person here."

"So Wong," Stephen said. "Here's the deal. There was this odd note in this box addressed to the princess along with a disk and-"

"I don't care." Wong stated bluntly. He walked past Stephen and sat down on the hug couch next to Peter. Peter slowly scooted a little farther away, intimidated by Wong.

"Okay! Let's start this movie!" Tony cheered. Stephen nervously sat down at the very end of the couch with Christine sitting at his side.

Shuri picked up the white disk with " **DR. STRANGE** " written on it in messy block letters. She popped it into the dvd player and let the movie begin.

 **.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. The next story will be up soon. :)**


	2. Dr Strange 1

**A faint chiming is heard. Slowly the black screen changes to a dark alley where a a few chimes are dangling from the ceiling. All is silent.**

 **A hooded figure emerges from the shadows. They are completely covered and their hands are pressed together in front of them. The hooded figure walks towards a set of stairs followed by two more people in hoods.**

"Who are those people?" Peter leaned forward. "What are they doing? Why are they wearing hoods?"

"Shhh." Stephen said. "I dont know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Its your movie." Shuri whispered.

"I know who they are." Wong said. He leaned back and crossed his arms. When he didn't say anything else they all turned their attention back to the screen.

 **A man with short brown hair is walking through what appears to be a library. He's looking down at the book in his hands. He walks over to where multiple books are chained up and puts the one that he was carrying under lock and key before pushing the container behind more bookshelves.**

 **The man looks up to see the hooded figure with two people standing behind him.**

 **The librarian sighs and calmly walks toward them as they descend the stairs.**

 **The the person to the hooded figures right makes a quick motion with his hands that sends a fiery whip snapping towards the librarian. Many other people come out of hiding and surround him. Another person makes a quick motion with his hand and sends a whip made of fire flying. The librarian flinches back with fear written all over his face.**

"Oh no." She whispered.

 **One of the whips reaches out and grabs librarian on the leg, three more reach out, grabbing his arms and his free leg. The Librarian Is hoisted up in the air with his arms being pulled out in front of him and his legs being pulled behind him.**

 **He screams in pain as the whips dig into his skin.**

"Wait, Wong." Stephen says slowly. "That's the librarian before you, right? The one you said who was relieved of his-"

"Shhh." Clint said with a finger to his lips. "No spoilers."

Stephen gave Wong a questioning look and got a nod as a response.

 **Someone slowly places a metal bucket under the Librarians head. The leader slowly walks forward and kneels down in front of the librarian. He takes off his hood and stares up in his eyes, he has long gray hair that's pulled back in a ponytail, and weathered features.**

"Kaecilius." Stephen growls. Everyone gives him confused looks.

 **The librarian continues to whimper in pain as his limbs are pulled on harder. The leader takes out two knives that he had hidden behind his back, and decapitated the librarian in one quick motion; his head falling into the bucket below.**

Christine screams and puts a hand to her mouth, and a few people in the room go pale. Everyone stares at the movie with their mouths agape.

 **The bookshelves are pulled out from where they were stored, and the chains surrounding one book are untied. The leader slowly takes the book down from its spot and smirks at it in his hands. He opens the lock on it and jerks the book open. He flips through it and promptly tears a few pages out before tossing the book aside.**

"So that's how he got the pages." Stephen whispered to himself.

" **Master Kaecilius." A voice rings out.**

 **The leader smiled and glanced to his side, amused.**

" **That ritual will bring you only sorrow." the voice says.**

 **Someone slowly walks up to him. They are dressed completely in yellow and has a hood covering their face. Their head is ducked, so you cannot see who they are.**

 **The leader, (Kaecilius) smirks at the approaching figure before turning and running through an orange portal, followed by his soldiers.**

 **They shove open a large brown door and sprint into a busy New York street. They're strange clothing and weapons earn a lot of confused stares by people looking at them as they ran down the sidewalk.**

 **Kaecilius and his soldiers try to run down a street but stop. Their reflection is being shown through a strange clear substance all around them. The figure in yellow emerges behind them.**

 **Kaecilius turns around with another smirk on his face to see her wave their arms slowly. As she does so, all of reality changes. Building's start flipping and turning and twisting, and there is no longer any perception on what is up and what is down.**

" **Hypocrite!" Kaecilius furiously screams as he took an uneasy glance at his surroundings.**

Wong sighed audibly a leaned back.

"He knew that whole time?" Stephen asked. Wong nodded.

"Guys, I'm confused." Steve said. "What are you two talking about?"

"I think you'll see." Stephen said.

"Where do you come in, Mr. Weird?" Tony asked.

" _Doctor Strange."_ Stephen stated. "And this was before I changed my ways." Everyone looked at him confused.

 **The person in yellow makes an O shape with their arms and everyone is suddenly falling to their left. Gravity changes so now what was once your left is now down.**

"That's awesome!" Peter squealed.

"So they can do magic." Scott twirled his finger in the air. "Big whoop. I can do that too."

"No you can't." Bucky said. "...can you?"

"Watch this." Scott said smugly. He pulled a playing card out from behind Peters ear, then made it disappear with a flick of a wrist.

"Cool!" Peter said wide-eyed.

"I don't think I feel so good." Scott said and grabbed his stomach. Suddenly he made a barfing noise and threw up and entire deck of cards.

"That's not real magic." Wanda said with an eyebrow raised.

"How'd you do that?" Wong asked.

"Seriously, Wong." Stephen groaned. "Seriously?"

"It just common knowledge. I'm the best magician to have ever existed." Scott said as he made cards disappear and reappear.

"If you keep tempting me I'll turn you into a cat, and we'll see how good you are magic tricks are then." Loki said. Scott gulped and slowly put his playing cards away.

"Brother…" Thor warned.

"Can we just get back to the movie now?" T'challa asked. "I have a country to run."

 **The figure and yellow gracefully lands on their feet as everyone else collapses in a heap on the side of the building. Kaecilius jumps up and approaches the figure and yellow. She raises her arms slowly and buildings start jutting forward and closing in on themselves. Kaecilius and his soldiers get up and summoned their weapons as they approached the figure. Two of the soldiers try to grab her legs with the fiery whips but she doesn't fall down, instead she jerks her legs backwards, causing them to fall. She jumps forward onto their back and kicks them into the twisting building, and they're crushed under the weight. Three more soldiers try to attack her with knives but she easily blocks and knocks them down. Next she summons small shields and uses them to defend herself from the others.**

 **She throws one of her shields like a frisbee and it cuts through multiple of the soldiers. Kaecilius steps forward and glares at the figure with pure hatred in his eyes. She makes another motion with her hands, and gravity of shifted once more. They all begin falling, but Kaecilius catches himself on a window ledge and hoist himself up. Kaecilius lift two of his fingers and makes a circling motion with the other hand. A glowing orange portal materializes out of nothing and his soldiers begin to jump through it.**

 **The figure in yellow continues to fight a few remaining soldiers who dare attack her. With one last glance towards her, Kaecilius jumps through the portal and closes it behind him. To figure in yellow frowns and walks away. She waves her left pointer and middle finger, and all the buildings start going back to how they normally were. Within a matter of seconds everything is back to normal and the hooded figure jumps down to the street, walking away as if nothing had happened.**

 **As she walks down the street she pulls off her hood, revealing a U shaped scar barely noticeable on her pale bald head.**

"I'm confused. Whos the good guy and who's the bad guy?" Peter asks.

"The girl is good, the guy with the stupid face is bad." Stephen said.

"That's not very nice, Stephen." Christine scolded.

"Just wait until you see him later on." Stephen laughed. "I don't think they'll call you 'eyeliner' anymore." He said to Bucky.


	3. Dr Strange 2

**Catchy, upbeat music begins playing in the background and the setting changes. It shows several silver sinks in a row and someone is using one to wash their hands. The hands rinse themselves one last time and then dries themselves off with a towel. A nurse walks over and begins putting on a light blue surgeons robe over someone.**

 **Doctor Strange looks directly ahead and puts a doctor's mask over his nose and mouth. He shoves a pair of gloves on and wiggles his fingers around for a minute before staring straight ahead with the look of amusement in his eyes.**

"What are you doing? Where is your magic cape?" Tony deadpanned.

"This was before I had my powers. You're looking at the best neurosurgeon to have ever existed." Stephen smirked.

"Wait, you're a real doctor?" Peter asked. "That's not your made up name?"

"No, Peter. I have told you this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just couldn't tell if you were being serious or sarcastic. Its kinda hard to tell with you." Peter said.

The Cloak of Levitation started nodding frantically like he was agreeing with Peter.

"Oh be quiet." Stephen muttered to his cloak.

The cloak raises one of its corners and held it out to Peter in a way that symbolized a fist bump. Peter beamed and accepted.

"I think it likes me." Peter squealed.

"Traitor." Stephen laughed quietly.

 **Several syringes and needles are being laid out on a table. Then you see somebody filling up a syringe with a clear liquid and injecting it into someone. Doctor Strange grabs a long silver pliers and starts operating on a patient. You can see that he's tapping his foot and nodding his head along to the music, pausing the operation to give a little dance now and then.**

"Isn't it dangerous to dance while performing brain surgery?" Scott asked.

"Not for me. I was the best."

"Ugh. Your ego is almost as big as Tony's." Rhodey groaned.

"Hey!" Tony said.

"You have no idea." Christine shook her head.

 **Several medical students are observing him from the other side of a giant window. They're staring in wonder as they jot down notes on their clipboards. Doctor Strange continuance to dance before jerking his head up suddenly and looking at the person to his left.**

" **Challenge Round, Billy. Next song." Strange says sharply. Someone nods and presses the next button in the music and another song starts to play.**

" **Come on, Billy, you got to be messing with me," Dr. Strange says**

" **No doctor " Billy laughs**

" **Feel So Good " Strange shrugs his shoulders. "1977. Come on, Billy, you said this one would be hard."**

 **Billy laughs and turns in his chair. "It's 1978"**

" **No, Billy, while Feel So Good may have charted in 1978 the album was released in December, 1977."**

" **No, no, Wikipedia says-"**

" **Think again."**

" **Where do you store all this useless information?" A nurse asks.**

" **Useless? Knowing more than only the top 10 hits of this year is not useless. Status Billy."**

" **December 1977"**

" **Oh please," the nurse groans**

" **Ha!" Strange shouts.**

" **I hate you," the nurse mumbles.**

" **Feel so good." Strange days. "Doesn't it?"**

"How many songs do you know?" Clint asked.

"Don't get him started!" Christine yelled and covered Stephens hand with her mouth, causing a few people to giggle.

 **A young nurse in a dark blue t-shirt and red hair pulled up in a ponytail pauses by the window leading into the operation room; It's Christine. Strange looks up and catches her eye, and she nods at him.**

" **Oh, I can finish up here," the nurse next to Strange says. "You've done your part Stephen."**

 **Doctor Strange walks out of the operation room into the busy hall, looking for his friend.**

" **What is it?" Strange asks.**

" **A GSW." Christine says and hands him a white tablet.**

" **It's amazing you've kept him alive." Strange says as he looks through the files. "I think I found the problem, Dr. Palmer." he says as he looks at the x-ray. "You left a bullet in his head."**

"You dont say?" Natasha said sarcastically.

" **Thanks, genius. It damaged his brain stem and I needed a specialist. Nick already declared brain death something about that doesn't feel right to me." Dr. Palmer says.**

" **We have to hurry." Strange says and he turns and sprints down the hall with Dr. Palmer following closely.**

" **This man has been declared dead prematurely." Strange says as he hovers next to the body. "You need to let me operate on him."**

" **Not unless you want to operate on a dead man" Nick says. Strange holds up the X-ray and shows it to him.**

" **What do you see?" he asks.**

" **A bullet?" Nick says.**

" **Yes, a bullet. A** _ **hard**_ **bullet. A** _ **hard LEAD**_ **bullet. The lead in it has leaked into the cerebral spinal cord, and the fluid?"**

" **Has made it seem like the central nervous system has shut down…" Nick says slowly.**

"Oh, I hate him…" Stephen sighs. Christine whacked him on the side of the head.

" **Correct." Strange says.**

" **We have to hurry." Dr. Palmer says as she shines a light in his eyes.**

" **He's not dead but he is dying. Do you still want to harvest his organs?" Strange quipped.**

"Wow. You're awful." Sam laughed. Christine leaned over and whacked him on the back of his head.

" **I will assist you!" Nick called.**

" **No!" Strange yelled as they wheeled the patient away. "Dr. Palmer will assist me."**

 **Strange hovered over the dying patient and injected the patient with a syringe. Nick stood watching in the background.**

" **Thank you." Dr. Palmer whispers. "Image guidance, stat!" she yells.**

" **We don't have time for that!" Doctor Strange objected.**

" **You can't possibly think about doing it freehand." Dr. Palmer argues.**

" **I can and I will." Dr. Strange growls.**

"You'll kill him!" Scott shouted.

" **This is not the time for showing off, Strange." Nick growled.**

" **How about 10 minutes ago when you called the wrong time death?" Strange barked.**

" **The spinal cord is still intact," Strange whispers as he tosses aside some bloody rags. Dr. Palmer passes him a long tweezers. He slowly inserts it into his patients head. The X-ray showing what is happening is displayed on the camera next to him.**

" **Dr. West cover your watch." Strange barks. He slowly covered his watch, stopping the ticking noise.**

 **Doctor Strange carefully and slowly reaches into the brain with the tweezers and extracted the bullet from the brain and tossing it aside onto the tray. Doctor Strange gives Nick a smug look before putting his tools away.**

"That. Was. Amazing." Shuri said.

"I know." Stephen smiled.

 **Dr. Palmer and Doctor Strange walk out into the waiting room to speak to a nervous family who was waiting. Dr. Palmer told them the good news and they smiled and start hugging Dr. Palmer. She immediately starts gesturing to Doctor Strange and explained something and they start hugging him too. Doctor Strange grimaces when they hug him and awkwardly patted them on the shoulder.**

" **You know, you didn't have to humiliate him in front of everyone." Dr. Palmer said as they walked down the hall.**

" **Yeah, well, I didn't have to save his patient either." Doctor Strange smiled. "But sometimes I can't help myself."**

"Wow. You really are a child." Nat said. Wong started laughing and he shook his head.

"Wong… don't you dare." Stephen warned.

"What? You don't want me to tell you the story of how you de-aged yourself a few months ago?" Wong grinned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Christine asked.

"Oh, please, do tell." Loki smiled mischievously.

"He was messing around with the time stone a few months ago." Wong started.

"Wong…" Stephen said warningly.

"And he messed up a spell. He was trying to de age an plant, but it backfired and blasted him instead. Stephen spent the next three weeks as a five year old kid." Wong said.

"That's why you didn't call me last month!" Christine laughed.

"Please tell me you have pictures!" Clint said.

"Of course I took pictures." Wong took out his phone and brought up the picture before passing it around. It was a picture of a small five year old boy with messy dark hair and a grey sweatshirt that was way too big for him. The Cloak of Levitation (which looked humongous in comparison) was sitting huddled around his tiny shoulders.

"Please send me a copy of every photo you have." Tony pleaded. "I'll give you anything."

"I hate you, Wong." Stephen moaned and sunk into the couch, his cheeks blushing a deep red.

" **Nick is an amazing doctor." Dr. Palmer argues.**

" **You came to me."**

" **Yeah, well, I needed a second opinion."**

" **You already had a second opinion what you needed was a competent one."**

" **All the more reason that you should be my neurosurgeon on call."**

" **I can't work in your butcher shop!"**

" **Hey!" Dr. Palmer objected.**

" **Look, I'm fixing broken spinal cords and stimulating neurogenic parts of the central nervous system. The work I'm doing is going to save thousands for years to come! In the ER all you get to save his one drunk idiot with a gun." Doctor Strange snarled.**

" **Yeah, you're right." Dr. Palmer said sarcastically. "In the ER all you're doing is saving lives. There's no fame... there's no CNN interviews... I guess I'll just have to stick with Nick."**

" **Oh, wait, you aren't…" Doctor Strange said slowly.**

" **What?" Dr. Palmer said.**

" **Together?" Doctor Strange asked. "Sorry, I thought that was implicit in my disgust."**

"Ooh, somebody's jealous!" Wanda whistled. Christine blushed and Stephen sunk lower in his seat.

" **Explicit actually, and no, by the way, I have a very strict policy about not dating my co-workers. I call it the strange policy." Dr. Palmer smirked.**

"Oh! Burn!" Clint laughed. "High-five me Palmer!" He reached out his hand and they high-fived.

" **Oh, good. I'm glad something's named after me." Dr. Strange smiled. "I invented a complicated neurogenic technique for upper spinal cord and yet nobody seems to want to name it after me. I would call it the Strange Technique."**

" **We invented that technique." Dr. Palmer reminded him.**

" **Nonetheless I am very flattered by your policy. Listen, I am talking tonight at a neurosurgeon dinner. Come with me."**

" **Another speaking engagement. So romantic."**

" **You used to love coming to those things with me." Doctor Strange said. "You would have so much fun."**

" **No, you would have fun. They were about you, not us."**

" **Not only about me." Doctor Strange argued.**

" **Stephen, everything is always about you." Dr. Palmer smiled and walked away.**

" **Maybe we can hyphenate." Doctor Strange called after her as she left. "The Strange-Palmer technique."**

" **Palmer-Strange!" Dr. Palmer called as she walked away. Doctor Strange smiled and laughed to himself.**

 **The setting changed again and the Skyline of New York was visible.**

"Hey, look! Avengers Tower!" Tony pointed with a triumphant smile on his face.

 **Music started playing is Doctor Strange shaved and adjusted his bow tie. He walked past an extremely large trophy case with multiple trophies and awards and certificates address to Dr. Stephen Strange. He opened a drawer and skimmed over multiple expensive watches before settling on one that was significantly less fancy than the others.**

"Was that-" Christine whispered.

"Yeah." Stephen responded. He pulled up his sleeve to show her the watch. It was cracked, but you could obviously see it was the same one. She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

 **An expensive car pulled out of the garage and sped off. Doctor Strange smiled and drove fast twisting in and out of traffic. His car whipped round sharp turns along a cliff side.**

 **His phone rang next to him. "BILLY - INCOMING CALL" was displayed on the screen. Dr. Strange answered it and continued driving.**

"Didn't you learn not to drive while distracted in school?" Tony joked. Stephen whispered something no one heard and Christine patted him gently on the shoulder.

" **Billy! What have you got for me?" Stephen said.  
** " **I've got a 35-year-old Air Force colonel. Crushed his lower spine in some kind of experimental armor. Mid-thoracic vertebral fracture."  
** " **Well, I could help, but so can 50 other people. Find me something worth my time."  
** " **I have a 68-year-old female with an advanced brain stem glioma."  
** " **Yeah, you want me to screw up my perfect record? Definitely not." Dr. Strange turned on his window wipers and glanced out the window. The already dark night sky was getting even darker as storm clouds rolled in. Rain started pouring down on his windshield.  
** " **How about a 22-year-old female with an electronic implant in her brain to control schizophrenia struck by lightning?"  
** " **That does sound interesting. Could you send me the... got it." Dr. Strange said as the X - Rays for the client showed up.**

"I cant watch this." Christine pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head under her arms.

"Why? Whats going to happen?" Peter asked curiously.

Stephen paled as the memories of that night came flooding back.

 **Dr. Strange turned and looked at the screen, accidently hitting the car in front of him.**

 **Strange jerked his head up in shock and yanked on the steering wheel as the car started spinning out of control. The car spun and completely demolished the barrier on the side of the road and began tumbling downhill. The screeching tires were jerked out of place and broken as his car was tossed around like a toy.**

 **Strange gasped as he tried to regain control, but it was too late. He car flew off the side of the cliff. Strange's head was jerked back and he raised his hands in front of his face in a desperate attempt to protect himself from the shattered glass flying everywhere. His head banged down on the air bag and he fell limp.**

 **His fist closed and hit the dashboard with such force that it went threw it.**

 **The car flipped through the air and smacked the ground with such a force that pieces of the car flew of in multiple directions. The car rolled multiple times and crashed through a wire fence before stopping, upside down, in a river.**

 **Strange was dangling upside down, but didn't have the strength to do anything. He slowly shut his tired, bloody eyes.**

 **The car laid in the river, unmoving.**

 **Note from Author:**

 **I am blown away with how much support this story has gained so far! Thank you all so much for your support, comments, follows, and favorites! I am so grateful.**

 **Also, I am going away to camp for a few days, but will try to write more chapters when I get free-time** **so I can post them immediately** **once I return.**

 **I am thinking they'll just watch this movie for now, but depending on how this goes I might make a sequel where they watch another.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Dr Strange 3

Christine was crying at that point and Stephen patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"What the…" Tony gasped. Everyone's eyes were wide and they had horrified expressions on their faces. No one spoke for a long time.

"How are you alive?" Bruce asked after a while. Stephen shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"I shouldn't be." He said dryly.

"The fact that you were able to survive that and come out without permanent injuries is… unreal." Bruce said.

Stephen slowly looked up and stared at Bruce with a blank expression on his face.

"Who said anything about not having permanent injuries." He said. He didn't say it like a question; it wasn't one.

 **Dr. Palmer was running next to a stretcher, glancing back at its contents with worried, tear filled eyes.**

 **Strange's head rolled from side to side as he was wheeled through the emergency room. Multiple, deep cuts ran over his face. The oxygen mask he was using was already filling with blood. His left eye was completely closed and had swelled to three times it size.**

 **Doctors were screming and rushing him to the operating room. Strange's hands were visible for a split second; the were completely bandaged, but an almost black red liquid was already seeping through them.**

 **Dr. Stranges eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.**

"Are you gonna be okay?" Peter asked. "Are you going to die?!"

"Peter, he sitting right there." Tony gestured with his hand towards Stephen. "He's _fine_."

Stephen gulped and rubbed his hands together as Christine patted his back.

 **Strange had been moved from the operating room to another room just for patients. He was sleeping peacefully with a slight turn of his head now and then. For the most part he had been cleaned up, but some blood still sept through the various bandages on his face. His left eye was still swelled up, but it wasn't as bad as before.**

 **Strange slowly opened his eyes and started panting, his eyes darting around for the room for something familiar.**

" **Hey." Christine said next to him. Strange slowly, painfully turned his head and looked at her.**

" **It's okay. It's going to be okay." She whispered to him. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying, and the bags under her eyes revealed how little sleep she had been getting.**

 **Stranges confused expression was quickly replaced with horror as he saw his hands. His arms where bandaged to the wrist, but instead of bandages on his hands was something much worse. A large contraption was holding many pins that were lodged deep into his hands. Deep, bloody cuts ran all over his hands, the stitches still visible. His arms were resting on soft pillows hat were dangling in the air from ropes connected to the ceiling.**

"What is that thing?" Clint asked.

"It's a fixator to help heal nerve damage and torn ligaments." Stephen shrugged. He was looking out the window, refusing to look at the screen. Refusing to see those horrible things again. **  
**" **W-w-what d-did they d-d-do?" His voice shook.  
** " **They rushed you in a chopper. But it took a little while to find you. Golden hours for nerve damage went by while you were in the car." Her voice kept cracking like she was trying not to cry.  
** " **What did they do?!" He screamed, causing Christine to flinch.  
** " **11 stainless steel pins in the bones. Multiple torn ligaments. Severe nerve damage in both hands. You were on the table for 11 hours."**

" **Look at these fixators." Strange whimpered in disgust.**

" **No one could have done better."  
** " **I could have done better." He whispered.**

 **Strange scrolled through his hands X-Rays.**

 **Christine sat next to Strange in the hospital and helped him shave.**

 **A nurse slowly unwrapped his bangaded, revealing the scars that will permanently be a part of his hands.**

Everyone in the room immediately turned and looked at Stephens hands. Stephen was so grateful he had the common sense to put gloves on earlier.

 **He tried to move them, even a little, but failed. Instead his hands started trembling like crazy.  
** " **No. No." Strange gasped. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips.**

" **Give your body time to heal." Nick said.**

" **You've ruined me." Strange growled.**

"Why are you so ungrateful? They saved your life." Sam asked.

"Sam." Steve sighed.

"What? I'm just asking a question." Sam shrugged.

" **How long until I'm..." Dr Strange's voice drifted off. He was sitting at a large table with ten other people. All of them were head doctors, or managers, or CEO's.  
** " **Dr. Strange... those tissues are still healing." A doctor said.  
** " **So speed it up. Pass the stent under the brachial artery under the radial artery." He growled.  
** " **It's possible. Experimental and expensive, but possible." The doctor responded.  
** " **All I need is possible."**

 **Dr. Strange was entered into surgery once more. Christine Palmer followed slowly behind, looking scared.**

 **Surgeons hovered over his unconscious from, trying to desperately fix his hands.**

 **.  
** " **Up. Up. Show me your strength." Dr. Strange's physical therapist. They were sitting at a table and Strange had on a contraption that pulled all of his fingers into a fist. He was supposed to be fighting against it opening his hand up wide. He could barely do it at all.**

"Are your hands still like that?" Steve asked. He and a few others looked over to see that Stephens hands were, in fact, shaking.

"No." Stephen lied and hid his hands in the folds of his tunic. **  
**" **Ah! It's useless." Strange growled and gave up.  
** " **It's not useless, man, you can do this."**

" **Then answer me this, bachelor's degree." Strange growled. "Have you ever known anyone with nerve damage this severe to do this, and actually recover?"**

"Is there anyone that you haven't insulted?" Wanda asked.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders and smirked. **  
**" **One guy, yeah. Factory accident, broke his back. Paralyzed. His leg wasted away. He had pain in his shoulder from the wheelchair. He came in 3 times a week. But one day he stopped coming. I thought he was dead. A few years later, he walked past me on the street."  
** " **He walked?"**

" **Yeah, he walked."**

"That's impossible." Bruce said.

"Yeah. If he had paralysis to that degree he wouldn't have been able to move, let alone walk." Shuri said. **  
**" **Show me his file."  
** " **It will take me awhile to pull the files from the archive. But if it proves your arrogant butt wrong, it's worth it."**

 **.**

 **Strange tried washing his hands, but they wouldn't stop trembling.**

 **Strange stood in front of his mirror with shaving cream completely covering his chin. He gripped his razor with two trembling hands and slowly pressed it up to his cheek. His hands didn't stop shaking for a second. He gave up and tossed the razor aside.**

 **Strange was writing on a piece of paper with his shaky hand, talking to someone on his computer.  
** " **I looked at all your research. I read all the papers you've sent, but... none will work. I... I don't think you realize how severe the damage is, I…"**

" **Look, here's the thing, I…" Strange argued to the doctor he was talking to on the computer.**

" **At best, I'd try and fail."  
** " **Look, I understand. Here's the thing. I…"  
** " **What you want from me is impossible, Stephen." the doctor snapped.**

" **Come on…" Strange pleaded.  
** " **I've got my own reputation to consider."  
** " **Etienne, wait."  
** " **I can't help you…" The doctor said as he hung up.  
** " **No. No, no, wait!" Strange shouted. But it was too late; he had already hung up. Strange slammed his arms down on the table and shoved the papers he was writing on off the desk in frustration.**

"Wow. Does he throw temper tantrums like that on a regular basis?" Tony asked Christine.

"hey-" Stephen said.

"He used too. All. The. Time." She drawled.

"Okay, that's a little unfair." Stephen said.

"You don't anymore, but admit. You used to be a little… what's the right word… dramatic."

"Gee. Thanks." **  
**" **Hi." Chrisines voice called. She came into his apartment and set groceries on his table. Strange didn't even look up. "He won't do it?"**

 **Stephen just slowly shook his head."He's a hack. There's a new procedure in Tokyo. They culture donor stem cells and then harvest them and 3D-print a scaffold. If I could get a loan together, just..."  
** " **Stephen…" Christine pleaded.  
** " **A small loan, 200,000."**  
" **Stephen. You've always spent money as fast as you could make it but now you're spending money you don't even have. Maybe it's time to consider stopping."  
** " **No. Now is exactly the time not to stop. Because, you see, I'm not getting any better!" He screamed.  
** " **But this isn't medicine anymore. This is mania. Some things just can't be fixed." Christine pleaded.  
** " **Life without my work…"**

Tony found himself nodding his head a little. He understood what it was like to care only about his work, and feel like nothing else mattered but it. **  
**" **Is still life. This isn't the end. There are other things that can give your life meaning."  
** " **Like what? Like you?" Stephan growled. Christine flinched back, and Stephan glared at her.**

"Wow. Please tell me you dumped him for that comment." Nat said.

"We weren't really a couple back then." Christine said.

"It was still wrong for me to say, though." Stephen said with an apology in his eyes. She smiled and gave him a small nod. **  
**" **And this is the part where you apologize." Her voice cracked when she spoke.  
** " **This is the part where you leave." Stephan spat.  
** " **Fine. I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore." She said sadly.  
** " **Too difficult for you, is it?" He said sarcastically.  
** " **Yes. It is. And it breaks my heart to see you this way."**

" **No. Don't pity me."  
** " **I'm not pitying you."  
** " **Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here? Bringing cheese and wine as if we're old friends going for a picnic? We are not friends, Christine. We were barely lovers. You just love a sob story, don't you? Is that what I am to you now? Poor Stephen Strange, charity case. He finally needs me. Another dreg of humanity for you to work on. Fix him up and send him back into the world, heart is just humming… You care so much! Don't you?!" At the end of his rant he was screaming on the top of his lungs.  
** " **Goodbye, Stephen." Christine said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned and hurried out, slamming the door behind her. Stephan growled and rested his hands and his forehead on his window. He walked past the papers he knocked onto the floor earlier. On them were countless attempts of him trying and failing to write his own name.**

"That wasn't very nice of you." Peter says.

"I know." Stephen sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"How was this even filmed, anyway? I don't remember any cameras." Christine asked.

"Magic works in mysterious ways." Wong said **.** **  
Stephan sat in his empty apartment. He sold most of his furniture in an attempt to get money for surgery. He slowly opened a package that was sitting on the floor. In it was the reporter of the man who had recovered from the spinal injury. There was a bright sticky note with the words "I TOLD YOU SO!" on them.**

 **Stephan glanced at the note with a thoughtful, almost hopeful, expression on his face.**

 **.  
Multiple men ran around a basketball court, dodging each other and shooting hoops.**

" **Come on, man! Where is the competition?"  
** " **You talk a lot!"**

 **They shouted playfully at each other. Stephan slowly walked up on the other side of the fence, watching them play.**

"What are you doing?" T'Challa asked. "No offense, but I dont think youre in any condition to play basketball."

"Ha! Strange playing basketball." Tony snorted. "That I'd pay money to see."

 **Someone jogged up next to Strange to grab his water bottle. He was about to get back to the game when Stephen spoke.  
** " **Your name is Jonathan Pangborn, C7-C8 spinal cord injury, complete." He said.  
** " **Who are you?" Jonathan asked.  
** " **You were paralyzed from the mid-chest down. Partial paralysis of both hands." Strange said.  
** " **I don't know you." Jonathan shook his head.  
** " **I'm Stephen Strange. I'm a neurosurgeon. Was a neurosurgeon."  
** " **Actually, you know what, man?" Jonathan interrupted him. "I think I know you. I came to your office once. You refused to see me. I never got past your assistant."  
** " **You were untreatable." Stephan argued.  
** " **No glory for you in that, right?" He mocked.  
** " **You came back from a place there is no way back from! I... I'm trying to find my own way back." Stephan slowly held up his hands so Jonothan could see them shaking.**

A couple of people tilted their heads to try to look at Stephens hands from the corner of their eyes. Stephen kept his hands hidden. **  
**" **Hey, Pangborn, you in it or not?" Someone called. Jonathan stared at strange for a moment before signalling for them to go on without him.  
** " **Alright." Jonathan said quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one could hear him. "I'd given up on my body. I thought my mind was the only thing I had left. I should at least try to elevate that. So I sat with gurus, and sacred women. Strangers carried me to mountain tops to see holy men. And finally, I found my teacher. And my mind was elevated. And my spirit deepened. And somehow…"  
** " **Your body healed?" Stephan asked hopefully.**

" **Yes. And there were deeper secrets to learn then, but I did not have the strength to receive them. I chose to settle for my miracle, and I came back home. The place you're looking for is called Kamar-Taj. But the cost is high."  
** " **How much?"  
** " **I'm not talking about money. Good luck." Jonathan said and walked away.**

"That wasn't ominous at all." Bucky said sarcastically.

"What was he talking about?" Steve asked.

"You'll see." Stephen said.


	5. Dr Strange 4

**The skyline of a polluted, run down city was shown. Kathmandu, Nepal, was written over the screen in white letters.**

"You didn't." Wanda said.

"I did." Stephen smiled.

"Yeah, he moved to Nepal." Christine sighed. "Sold all his furniture, all his belongings, even his house! Didn't call anyone. Didn't even leave a note. He just disappeared. We all thought he was dead!"

 **Stephen was led through crowds, looking a piece of paper in his hands. He was wearing old clothes and had an unkept beard.**

""Ha! Look at that beard!" Tony snickered behind his hand. **  
**" **Excuse me. Kamar-Taj? Do you know where Kamar-Taj is?" Stephen asked a random person off the street. They nodded and pointed off into the distance.**

 **Stephen walked through the crowded street, constantly looking over his shoulder.**

 **A sign said "Himalayan Healing! Find Peace! Find Yourself!"  
** " **Kamar-Taj?" Stephen asked the people near the sign. They looked at him like he was crazy. "Kamar-Taj…" He whispered to himself. Stephen walked off, not noticing a man in a green hood following him.**

"Who's that?" Peter asked. "Is he one of the bad guys? What's he gonna do? Is he going to kill you? Are you going to die?!"

"Peter, for the billionth time. He's right there. He can't die if he's right there." Tony said.

"Me and half the universe died, but I'm right here now." Peter insisted.

"Technically you didn't die." Thor said. "You were just being transported and trapped in the soul world."

"Why are we talking about death?" Shuri asked, annoyed. "Can we _please_ just watch the movie?"

 **Stephen walked down an empty alley, but paused when two thugs with knives approached him from the other end. Stephen went to turn around, but another thug blocked the exit.**

"Run! There gonna kill you!" Peter jumped up and shouted at the screen. Tony facepalmed and pulled Peter back onto his seat. **  
**" **Okay. Guys, I... I don't have any money." Stephen said.  
** " **Your watch." One said with a thick accent.  
** " **No, please. It's all I have left." He pleaded.  
** " **Your watch!"  
** " **...Alright…" He sighed. Stephen quickly punched one of the thugs in the face. Stephen cried out in pain and grabbed his shaking hand. The thieves were not sympathetic. The took turns using him as a punching bag and knocked him to the ground. Stephen brought his knees up to his chest and put his hands over his head as the started kicking them. One of the thieves grabbed his watch while the others continued to beat him.**

" **Hey!" A voice rang out. The three thieves turned and saw the man in the green hood who had been following Strange. The thieves turned their attention to him. Big mistake. Within a matter of seconds the man in the hood had defeated all of them in hand to hand combat and knocked them unconscious to the ground.**

 **The hooded man handed Strange his watch; it was crushed and no longer worked.**

" **You're looking for Kamar-Taj?" The man asked. Strange looked at him hopefully.**

 **They traveled through the busy, crowded streets and stopped at an old green door. There was no signs, no lights, nothing. Not even a doormat.  
** " **Really? Are you sure you got the right place? I thought it would look a little more… Kamar-y Taj-y."**

"Ha!" Peter laughed. **  
**" **I once stood in your place." The stranger smiled. "And I, too, was... disrespectful. So might I offer you some advice? Forget everything you think you know."  
** " **Uh... alright." Strange said slowly as they entered the building. The man looked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being watched before closing the door behind them.**

 **The man led Strange through a long hallway. Shelves and tables were full of different vases and jars. Odd candles were lit that gave off a large amount of smoke in the air, giving an ominous feel.  
** " **The sanctuary of our teacher. The Ancient One."  
** " **The Ancient One? What's his real name?" Strange asked. The stranger paused and glared at him. "Right. Forget everything I think I know. I'm sorry."**

 **Stephen walked into a large room with the man following in a distance. There was an old man with an odd beard smoking a pipe and reading a book at a table.  
** " **Thank you for... huh!" Strange turned around in surprise when two people showed up and took his coat off for him. "Okay, that's, uh... a thing…" Stephen mumbled.**

"Ha! Look how awkward you are!" Tony laughed.

"Yes, yes. Its hilarious." Stephen said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

 **Strange sat down in front of the man.  
** " **Thank you." Stephen said. The man didn't even look up from his book. "Hello. Uh, thank you. And thank you. Uh, thank you, Ancient One… for... seeing me…" Someone in white robes poured him a cup of tea. The man reading the book got up and left, Strange staring after him with a confused look on his face.**

"Well that was rude." Steve said. **  
**" **You're very welcome." The girl pouring his tea said. Stephen blinked and looked at her confused.  
** " **The Ancient One." He said with a gesture of his hand.**

"Hey, thats the same person from the beginning of the movie." Shuri said.

"Obviously." Stephen said.

" **Thank you, Master Mordo. Thank you, Master Hamir! Mr. Strange!" The lady said.  
** " **Doctor, actually." Stephen corrected her as he took a sip of tea.  
** " **Well, no. Not anymore, surely.** **Isn't that why you're here? You've undergone many procedures. Seven, right?" The Ancient One asked.**

"How'd she know that?" Clint asked. "Thats creepy."

"The Ancient One works in mysterious ways." Wong said.

"Can you not be vague?" Tony turned to Wong. "Just once?" **  
**" **Yeah…" Strange said slowly. "Good tea."**

" **Yes."  
** " **Did you heal a man named Pangborn? A paralyzed man." Stephen asked.  
** " **In a way".  
** " **You helped him to walk again."  
** " **Yes."**

" **How do you correct a complete C7-C8 spinal cord injury?"  
** " **Oh, I didn't correct it. He couldn't walk; I convinced him that he could."  
** ' **You're not suggesting it was psychosomatic?"  
** " **When you reattach a severed nerve, is it you who heals it back together or the body?"  
** " **It's the cells."  
** " **And the cells are only programmed to put themselves together in very specific ways."  
** " **That's right."**

" **What if I told you that your own body could be convinced to put itself back together in all sorts of ways?"  
** " **You're talking about cellular regeneration. That's... bleeding-edge medical tech. Is that why you're working here, without a governing medical board? I mean... just how experimental is your treatment?"**

"Finally. Something interesting." Tony leaned forward and rubbed his hands together.

" _Science nerd._ " Rhodey whispered.

"Oh, be quiet." Tony said and threw a pillow at his friend.  
" **Quite." She grinned as she refilled his tea.  
** " **So, you figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self-heal?"  
** " **No, Mr. Strange. I know how to reorient the spirit to better heal the body. Spirit... to heal the body."  
** " **Huh. A-a-a-a-alright. How do we do that? Where do we start?"**

 **She held up a book. In it was a silhouette of a man meditating, and there were several weird symbols all over his body.**

"What the heck is that thing?" Clint asked.

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?" Stephen replied.

"Uh… whichever one makes sense." Clint said.

"Or we could just get back to watching the movie so I can get back to running my country." T'Challa said.

"We're going to be here for a while. If you want to go, then you can go." Shuri shrugged.

"I just need to check on a couple things." T'challa stood up and started walking away. "I'll be back soon. I just need to make sure that M'Baku d-" T'challa was cut off as he walked into some sort of invisible barrier. He stumbled back and grabbed his nose, which had smacked into the barrier hard.

"What just happened?" Peter asked. He stood up and walked over to where T'challa was standing. Peter raised his fist and smacked the air in front of him; his fist colliding with the invisible barrier. He hit it a few more times, smacking it as hard as he could (which is pretty hard considering Peters super strength), but all that happened was that Peter got a sore hand from hitting it multiple times.

"That's odd." Bruce said as he ran his finger along the barrier. It surrounded the room, so the could move around if they wished, but they couldn't leave.

"Will someone please explain what's happening." Tony asked. "I mean, I know whats happening, I just want to make sure _you_ guys know. I know. Obviously."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Tony.

"Seriously though, what's happening?" Bucky asked.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Peter said.

"No, no no no." Clint groaned. "Not you too. It's bad enough that Tonys pretending to know everything, don't you start too. I know you have this weird father-son thing going on, but please, do everyone a favor and don't become Tony Stark Jr."

"Hey, come on." Tony said. "If there were more of me this planet would be a better place."

"And I wasn't pretending." Peter said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I know what's going on."

"Then tell us." Shuri challenged with an eyebrow raised.

"The note." Peter shrugged. "It said we couldn't leave until we finished the movie, remember?"

Everyone got really quiet. Nat grabbed the note that came with the disk. She skimmed over it and gave an affirmative nod.

"You mean we're stuck here!?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry." Stephen said. "Wong and I still have our Sling Rings. Mine is right… um… uh…" Stephen patted his empty pockets and tried to find his Sling Ring. Stephen looked over at Wong who was also searching his pockets.

"Are those your Rings?" Shuri asked and pointed at a countertop on the other side of the room. Sure enough, the Sling Rings were sitting on the counter, on the other side of the barrier.

"How did they get over there?!" Stephen asked.

"The note said we can leave if we finish the movie." T'challa said. "So let's just finish this so we can go."

Everyone sat back down and turned their attention back to the movie.

"Let's get this over with." Stephen sighed.


	6. Dr Strange 5

.

" **Don't like that map?" The Ancient One asked when Stephen just stared at the picture without saying anything.  
** " **Oh, no. It's... it's very good. It's just… you know, I've seen it before. In gift shops."  
** " **And what about this one?" She turned the page.  
** " **Acupuncture, great."**

" **Yeah? What about... that one?" She turned the page again.  
** " **...You're showing me an MRI scan? I can't believe this." He growled.  
** " **Each of those maps was drawn up by someone who could see in part, but not the whole."  
** " **I spent my last dollar getting here on a one-way ticket, and you're talking to me about healing through belief?" He asked in disbelief.  
** " **You're a man who's looking at the world through a keyhole, and you spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole. To see more, know more. And now, on hearing that it can be widened in ways you can't imagine, you reject the possibility?"  
** " **No, I reject it because I do not believe in fairy tales about chakras, or energy, or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter, and nothing more. We're just another tiny, momentary speck within an indifferent universe."**

"Wow. That's depressing." Peter sighed. **  
**" **You think too little of yourself."  
** " **Oh, you think you see through me, do you? Well, you don't. But I see through you!" Strange yelled and tried poke her in the chest. She grabbed his hand and twisted it, and made a quick motion with her other hand. In a moment Stranges body was falling to the ground and being caught by Mordo, however, and exact copy of his body was floating back through the air. You could see through it, almost like a ghost. The copy of Stephen looked at his hands really quick before being pulled back into his body.**

"Awesome!" Peter cheered.

"Woah. That… that's some freaky stuff right there." Sam said.

"Like Baba Yaga." Scott whispered with an amused expression on his face.

"Huh?" Tony asked Scott.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Scott grinned and shook his head. "Its a long story. There was just this super villain named Ghost, who's a good guy now, but she could teleport and turn invisible and phase and all this crazy stuff, and we were trying to fight her and my friend Kurt kept saying 'like Baba Yaga', like, a million times."

"Okay, that story is totally fake." Natasha said.

"No, its true." Scott insisted.

"Ooh! Tell us the story!" Peter cheered.

"It would take me at least two hours and five minutes to tell that story." Scott said, earning a few confused looks. "Four hours and three minutes if I start at the beginning." **  
**" **What did you just do to me?!" He gasped as he regained his balance.**

" **I pushed your astral form out of your physical form."  
** " **What's in that tea? Psilocybin? LSD?"  
** " **Just tea. With a little honey."  
** " **What just happened?"**

" **For a moment you entered the astral dimension."  
** " **What?"**

" **A place where the soul exists apart from the body."  
** " **Why are you doing this to me?"  
** " **To show you just how much you don't know. Open your eye." She said and touched his forehead.**

 **Suddenly all of his surrounding her twisting into blurs of colors and he shot back, crashing through a window. He flew up into the air through clouds and into space, with Earth getting smaller in the background.  
** " **No! No... No! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! This isn't real it isn't real it isn't" He screamed as he was thrown around the planet. Suddenly he stopped and a lone butterfly flew past him. He reached out his hand to touch it but went plummeting over the Earth. As he flew the Earth got misshapen and turned into a flat, spinning ring before everything went black.**

" **Oh God! No! No! NO! NO! NO!" He screamed. Suddenly the black turned to blue and the blue turns to pink and the pink turned to green. Swirls of colors danced around him as he shot through the sky.  
** " **His heart rate are getting dangerously high." Mordo said. Stephen suddenly flew back and landed in a chair back in the main room. Everything was back to normal.  
** " **He looks alright to me." The Ancient One said before sending him back. He was suddenly flying through space in a big ball of fire.**

" **You think you know how the world works?" Her voice was heard. Stephen started twisting through a rainbow, different colors reaching out to grab his limbs like ropes.  
** " **You think that this material universe is all there is?" She said.**

 **Multiple copies of him were made, each one getting more run down until the last one was just a pile of ash. Suddenly Strange was sucked into a huge black hole.  
** " **What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses?" Strange kept turning into ash and turning back as he fell. He went into a land made of orange clouds. Big floating orange and green spheres surrounded him.**

"Quantum Realm!" Scott shouted, causing everyone to jump back in surprise. Scott leapt to his feet and started jumping up and down while pointing at the screen. An excited smile stretched across his face."Quantum Realm! Quantum Realm!"

"Scott. What are you trying to say?" Nat asked.

"Quantum Realm!" He beamed and continued pointing at the screen. By the excitement on his face you'd think he just won a billion dollars. "I've been there! That's the Quantum Realm! You can only go there when you shrink forever. I've been there twice. Three times if you count this vision I had. Quantum energy is what powers my suit."

"Interesting." Tony leaned forward. He had been completely ignoring him until he mentioned his suit.

"Let's just keep watching the movie." Nat said and pushed Scott back into his seat.

" _I've been there!_ " Scott whispered and pointed at himself, obviously proud. **  
**" **At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts shape reality."**

 **Strange fell into what looked like a kaleidoscope made of sand. He went into a tan cave, when hundreds of hands reached out and grabbed him for a second before going back into the dirt. Stephen looked at his hands in horror. On the ends of his fingers grew tiny hands. On the ends of the fingers of the tiny hand grew even smaller hands, and so on. After a few seconds his hands when back to normal. But then thousand of hands reached out from the ground, grabbing and pulling on his legs.**

"That's officially the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Clint said. **  
**" **This universe is only one of an infinite number. Worlds without end." Stephen flew through more swirls of colors, this time crashing threw what looked like giant diamonds.  
** " **Some benevolent and life-giving."**

 **He was shown a beautiful, colorful world with strange, sparkly animals roaming around.  
** " **Others filled with malice and hunger."**

 **He was shown a solid back world, before a large head poked out of it.  
** " **Dark places, where powers older than time lie… ravenous... and waiting."**

 **The head had dark ridges going all over his face, and purple, fiery eyes.**

" **Who are you in this vast multiverse, Mr. Strange?"**

 **Stephen floated around a dark place with little glows of color now and then. All was silent.**

 **He was shooting across space again and screaming, before hitting the ground next to the Ancient Ones feet. He frantically glanced around, so grateful everything was normal again.**

"Can I do that?" Peter asked with a huge grin on his face. "Could you send me there, doctor? That looks like so much fun!"

"I could…" Stephen said.

"Absolutely not!" Tony said.

"But-" Peter tried to argue.

"Nope. I've given my answer. You are not doing anything like that on my watch."

"Pleeeeeeeease." Peter said.

"Nope. No. Nein. Nee. Nah. Non." Tony said. "How many different languages do you want?"

"Aww." Peter pouted and crossed his arms, sinking low into his seat. Tony rolled his eyes and rubbed his knuckles into Peters hair, messing it up.

" **Have you seen that before in a gift shop?" The Ancient One asked.  
** " **Teach me!" Strange kneeled and held out his shaky hands.  
** " **Hmm...No." She said.**

 **The door to the building was opened and Stephen was thrown outside.  
** " **No... No!" He cried and ran to the now closed door. "No, no, no, no no no no! No! Open the door! Please!"**

"Wow. Rude." Steve said. **  
**" **You think I'm wrong to cast him out?" The Ancient One asked Mordo.  
** " **5 hours later, he's still on your doorstep. There's a strength to him." Mordo responded with a smirk.**

"Five hours?!" Christine said. "Are you serious? You could've gotten a cold! Or worse!"

Stephen sighed as she continued to nag him. **  
**" **Stubbornness, arrogance, ambition… I've seen it all before." She said.  
** " **He reminds you of Kaecilius?"  
** " **I can not lead another gifted student to power, only to lose him to the darkness."**

"Oh, come on!" Stephen shouted. **  
**" **You didn't lose me. I wanted the power to defeat my enemies. You gave me the power to defeat my demons. And to live within the natural law."  
** " **We never lose our demons, Mordo. We only learn to live above them."  
** " **Kaecilius still has the stolen pages. If he deciphers them, he could bring ruin upon us all. There may be dark days ahead. Perhaps Kamar-Taj could use a man like Strange."**

"Go Mordo!" Stephen smiled. "He's awesome."

Wong shifted uncomfortably in his seat like he knew something Stephen didn't. **  
**" **Don't shut me out." Strange whispered to himself and rested his forehead against the door. "I've nowhere else to go."**

 **Suddenly the door flung open and he fell inside in a heap.  
** " **Thank you."**

A few people laughed.

 **Mordo led Stephen into a small room with a bed and a table.  
** " **Bathe. Rest. Meditate… if you can. The Ancient One will send for you." He said and handed Stephen a small piece of paper. The word "Shamballa" was written on it.  
** " **Uh, what's this? My mantra?" Stephen asked.  
** " **The Wifi password. We're not savages." Mordo said and left.**

 **Now alone, Stephen sat down on the bed and looked at his watch. It was still broken, but he flipped it over to its back. There was an engraving on it:  
** _ **Time will tell how much I love you.  
\- Christine**_

"Awwwww!" Wanda said. Christine blushed a deep red and buried her head in her hands.

"Strange and Palmer sitting in a tree!" Shuri sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Peter sang.

"First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Clint sang, much louder than Peter or Shuri had.

"You're a child." Nat said to Clint.

"Thank you very much." Clint said and gave a silly bow. "I'll be here all night."

" **The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization." The Ancient One said. She sat in front of Strange on the floor. "The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language spells. But if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a program. The source code that shapes reality. We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse, to cast spells, conjure shields and weapons to make magic." She waved her hands in the air and summoned orange electricity.**

" **But... even if my fingers could do that, My hands would just be waving in the air. I mean, how do I get from here to there?" Stephen asked.  
** " **How did you get to reattach severed nerves, and put a human spine back together bone by bone?"  
** " **Study and practice. Years of it."**

 **She nodded and smiled.**


	7. Dr Strange 6

**Stephen walked across the courtyard with a book in his hand.  
** " **Hey." Stephen said as he entered the library.  
** " **Mr. Strange." The librarian said.**

"Hey! Its you, Mr. Wong!" Peter said. **  
**" **Uh... Stephen, please. And you are?"  
** " **Wong."**

" **Wong. Just Wong? Like... Adele? Or... Aristotle... Drake... Bono... Eminem..."**

 **Wong didn't even smile.**

"Take a joke, will you?" Tony said.

"Thank you!" Stephen said. "You need to learn to lighten up."

"Wait… Wait wait wait. Did you two just agree on something?" Nat asked Stephen and Tony.

They glared at each other for a moment before turning back to the movie. **  
**" **The book of the invisible sun." Wong said as he looked at the books Stephen brought back. "Astronomia Nova. Codex Imperium. Key of Solomon. You finished all of this?"  
** " **Yup."  
** " **Come with me." Wong said as he walked towards the back.  
** " **Alright."  
** " **This section is for Masters only. But at my discretion, others may use it. We should start with Maxim's Primer. How is your Sanskrit?" Wong asked as he handed a book to Stephen.  
** " **I'm fluent in Google Translate."**

A few people laughed. **  
**" **Read it. Classical Sanskrit."  
** " **What are those?" Stephen pointed to the books that were chained up.  
** " **The Ancient One's private collection."  
** " **So they're forbidden?"  
** " **No knowledge in Kamar-Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices. Those books are far too advanced for anyone other than the Sorcerer Supreme."**

 **Stephen grabbed one of them and began flipping through it. "This one's got pages missing."  
** " **That's the book of Cagliostro. The study of time. One of the rituals was stolen by a former Master. A zealot called Kaecilius. Just after he strung up the former librarian, and relieved him of his head."**

 **Strange looked up in horror at that comment.  
** " **I'm now the guardian of these books." Wong said and took the book from Stephen. After locking it up he glared a Stephen. "So if a volume from this collection should be stolen again, I'd know it. And you'd be dead before you ever left the compound."  
** " **What if it's just overdue? You know? Any... late fees I should know about? Maybe, perhaps, uhm…" Stephen joked. "Uh, you know, people used to think that I was funny."  
** " **Did they work for you?"**

"Oh! Burn!" Peter cheered and slapped Wong on the back; Wong glanced at his shoulder where Peter patted him and glared at Peter. Peter gulped and nervously scooted a little closer to Tony. **  
**" **Alright. Well, it's been lovely talking to you, thank you for the books and for the horrifying story and for the threat upon my life." Stephen said as he grabbed some books and left.**

A few more people laughed. Stephen grinned and leaned back in his seat.

' _I told you I was funny.'_ Stephen mouthed to Wong.

 **Kaecilius grabbed a scroll and slowly opened it. Several of his soldier were standing in a circle. Kaecilius grabbed one of the stolen pages and set it on the center of the floor. He made a motion with his hands that copied the picture in the book, summoning red electricity.**

Both Wong and Stephen leaned forward and stared at the screen intently. **  
**" **Now we receive the power to destroy the one who betrayed us. The one who betrays the world."**

 **They began making motions with their hands and chanting. The skin around their eyes slowly became dark and scaly.**

 **The strange head of Dormammu flickered on the screen for a fleeting second.**

"Dormammu." Wong growled. If anyone noticed Stephen grow pale and look away from the screen they didn't say anything.

 **Multiple students practiced their form in a large court yard, including Stephen.  
** " **Mastery of the sling ring is essential to the mystic arts. They allow us to travel throughout the multiverse." Mordo said. "All you need to do is focus. Visualize. See the destination in your mind. Look beyond the world in front of you. Imagine every clearer the picture, the quicker, and easier, the gateway will come."**

'Okay, but how does it really work?" Tony asked. "Satellite projection? Quantum manipulation?"

"Mr. Stark, its magic." Peter said. "Maaaaaaaaagic."

"There's no such thing as magic." Tony argued. "Everything has a scientific reason behind it."

"Magic is too real!" Peter said. "If there's no such thing as magic, then how do you explain what Mr. Lang did with the cards?"

"You've seen all this crazy magic that Strange, Wong, and Loki have been doing and you pick Scotts stupid card trick to prove your point? Really?" T'Challa asked.

"My card trick's not stupid!" Scott said.

"His card tricks not stupid!" Peter said at the same time.

"Magic and Science are the same thing." Thor sighed. "Different people just call it different things."

"I believe in magic _._ " Peter said with a huge smile in his face.

 **All of the students easily opened up portals and gateways. All except one. Stephen had a hard time opening a portal. Every now and then an orange spark would come of his shaking hands, but not portal materialized.  
** " **And stop." Mordo instructed.  
** " **I'd like a moment alone with Mr. Strange." The Ancient One said as she walked towards them.  
** " **Of course." Morda said and dismissed the class.  
** " **My hands." Stephen sighed.**

" **It's not about your hands." She replied.  
** " **How is this not about my hands?"  
** " **Master Hamir." She said.**

 **An old man stepped next to her a rolled up his sleeves. One of his hands was missing, but he still opened up a portal with ease.  
** " **Thank you, Master Hamir." She said as she dismissed him so it was only Stephen and her. "You cannot beat a river into submission. You have to surrender to its current, and use its power as your own."  
** " **I... I control it by surrendering control? That doesn't make any sense." Stephen sighed.  
** " **Not everything does. Not everything has to. Your intellect has taken you far in life. But it will take you no further. Surrender, Stephen. Silence your ego and your power will rise. Come with me."**

 **She opened a portal and the stepped through. Stephen rubbed his bare arms and shivered against the cold, barren, snowy landscape.  
** " **W-wait. I-is th-this…" Stephen stuttered,  
** " **Everest." The Ancient One smiled. "It's beautiful."**

" **Yeah, you're right. Beautiful. It's freezing, but... beautiful."**

" **At this temperature, a person can last for 13 minutes before suffering permanent loss of function."**

" **Great."  
** " **But you will likely go into shock within the first 2 minutes."**

" **What?" Stephened turned to see she was walking through the portal.  
** " **Surrender, Stephen."  
** " **No, no! Don't!" Stephen called, but it was too late. She had closed the portal. He was stuck on Mt. Everest. Alone.**

"She's a super villain!" Peter jumped up and shouted.

"No, no she's not." Stephen said. "She's not a supervillain."

"Well…" Wong said and shook his hand in a so-so way.

"She is not a supervillain!" Stephen snapped. **  
**" **How is our new recruit?" Mordo asked the Ancient One. She was standing in the empty courtyard, waiting.**

 **Back on the mountain Stephen was desperately trying to open a portal. His entire body was trembling from the cold.  
** " **We shall see. Any second now." The Ancient One smiled.  
** " **No, not again." Mordo groaned. "Maybe I should…"**

"I'm sorry, not again?" Stephen asked. "Wong, what did Mordo mean, 'not again'?"

"Has she abandoned people on Everest before?" Clint asked. "Is that just a normal occurrence at Hogwarts? Do you abandon people on mountains for fun?"

" _What's a Hogwarts?"_ Bucky whispered to Steve.

"I think its from something called Star Wars." Steve shrugged. "I haven't seen it, but Sam has told me a bit about it. Its this tv show about some detective who time travels in a blue box and is entered in a fight to the death called the Hunger Games with his talking dog."

"That sounds so stupid." Bucky snarled.

"I know, right?" Steve replied.

Sam buried his face in his hands. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

 **Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of them and Stephen stumbled out and collapsed on the ground.**

 **.**

 **Back in his room Stephen cut his hair and shaved before walking over to the library.**

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. He reached his hand up for Stephen to give him a high five. "Awesome Facial Hair Bros!"

"No." Stephen said. "I'm not gonna high five you."

"Come on…"

"No."

"Awesome Facial Hair Bros?"

"I hate you." Stephen sighed and gave him a weak high five.

"Yes!" Tony cheered.

"Never again." Stephen groaned. **  
**" **Stephen." Wong said as he entered.  
** " **Wong."  
** " **What do you want, Strange?"  
** " **Books on astral projection."  
** " **You're not ready for that."  
** " **Try me, Beyonce." Stephen smirked. Wong stayed expressionless. "Come on. You've heard of her. She's a huge star, right? Do you ever laugh? Oh come on, just give me the book, huh?"  
** " **No."**

 **.**

 **Wong sat in the library, listening to All The Single Ladies on his phone and reading a book.**

"I knew it!" Stephen cheered. "You love Beyonce!"

 **Behind him, a portal opened up and Stephens hand reached out to grab a book. Wong turned around, but Stephens hand was gone before he saw anything. Wong turned back to his book and continued reading. Another portal opened up and Stephen grabbed another book. Wong jumped around really fast, but didn't see anything. While he was looking behind him, Stephen opened yet another portal and took the book Wong was reading. Wong slowly turned back to see that his book was gone. He banged his hands on the table and ran from the room.**

 **Back in his bedroom, Stephen was sleeping. Stephens astral form sat next to his sleeping body, reading the books.**

" **Once, in this room, you begged me to let you learn." The Ancient One said to Stephen. They were in the main room. "Now I'm told you question every lesson, prefering to teach yourself."  
** " **Once, in this room, you told me to open my eyes. Now I'm being told to blindly accept rules that make no sense."  
** " **Like the rule against conjuring a gateway in the library?"  
** " **Wong told on me?"**

" **You're advancing quickly with your sorcery skills. You need a safe space to practice your spells." She waved her hands and an odd, clear, glass effect when over all of their surroundings. "You are now inside the Mirror Dimension. Ever present but undetected."**

 **Stephen walked over to where someone was watering a plant. He waved his hand in front of their face, but they didn't see anything. He tried tapping them on their should but his hand passed right through them.**

"OOOH! OOOH! I wanna got there!" Peter shouted with an enormous grin plastered across his face. He turned to Stephen and gave him big, puppy dog begging eyes."Pleeeeease. Pretty please with sugar on top? Please Doctor?"

"Well, I guess it would be alright." Stephen shrugged. "I'd need my Sling Ring, though. And then I could-"

"Is it dangerous?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, come one Mr. Stark!" Peter whined in a high pitched voice.

"It not dangerous if I have my Sling Ring." Stephen said.

"See, Mr. Stark! It's fine." Peter said, stretching out the word 'fine'.

"Hey. _I'm_ the one who gets to decide if its fine." Tony crossed his arms. He turned to Stephen and whispered " _Is it fine?_ " Stephen nodded. "Okay." Tony said and turned back to Peter. "Iv'e decided that it's fine."

"YES!" Peter yelled and started jumping up and down. "I'm gonna go to mirror world! I'm gonna go to mirror world!"

"It's called the mirror dimension." Wong corrected. "Not the Mirror Wor-"

"MIRROR WORLD!" Peter yelled and grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mirror world. Later. Now lets just watch the movie." Tony said as he pulled Peter back to his seat.

" **The real world isn't affected by what happens here." The Ancient One said. "We use the Mirror Dimension to train, surveil, and sometimes to contain threats. You don't want to be stuck in here without your sling ring"  
** " **Hold on. Sorry, what do you mean, threats?" Stephen asked.  
** " **Learning of an infinite multiverse included learning of infinite dangers. And if I told you everything else that you don't already know, you'd run from here in terror."**


	8. Dr Strange 7

**"So, just how ancient is she?" Stephen asked Mordo as they prepared to train.**  
 **"No one knows the age of the Sorcerer Supreme. Only that she is Celtic and never talks about her past." Mordo replied.**

 **"You follow her even though you don't know?"**  
 **"I know that she's steadfast, but unpredictable. Merciless, yet kind. She made me what I am. Trust your teacher. And don't lose your way."**  
 **"Like Kaecilius?"**  
 **"That's right."**  
 **"You knew him."**  
 **"When he first came to us, he'd lost everyone he ever loved. He was a grieving and broken man, searching for answers in the mystic arts. A brilliant student, but he was proud, headstrong. Questioned the Ancient One, rejected our teaching. He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep seduced by false doctrine."**

 **They started sparing. Mordo locked Stephen in a headlock, but he responded with elbowing him in the ribs. They circled each other with smirks on their faces.**

 **"He stole the forbidden ritual, right?" Stephen asked as he threw a punch, which Mordo easily blocked.**  
 **"Yeah." Mordo grunted as he dodged Stephen's next few blows.**  
 **"What did it do?"**  
 **"No more questions."**  
 **"What's that?" Stephen pointed to the short staff Mordo was holding.**  
 **"That's a question."**

 **"Heh."**  
 **"This is a relic. Some magic is too powerful to sustain, so we imbue objects with it. Allowing them to take the strain we can not. This is the Staff of the Living are many Wand of Watoomb." Mordo grabbed the ends of his staff and pulled, revealing a whip made of electricity. "The Bolting Boots of Voltor!" Mordo clicked his heels.**  
 **"They just roll of the tongue, don't they? When do I get my relic?" Stephen asked.**  
 **"When you're ready."**  
 **"I think I'm ready."**  
 **"You're ready when the relic decides you're ready." Mordo smirked. "For now, conjure a weapon."**

"Are relics alive?" Peter asked.

"In a way, yes." Wong said. "But not all of them are. For example, the Cloak of Levitation is alive in some way, but The Wand of Watoomb is less so."

"Its artificial intelligence, obviously." Tony said. He reached over and touched the end of the Cloak of Levitation. "However, I'm confused on how you can fit a fully functioning AI chip in something so- ow!

The Cloak of Levitation had slapped Tony's hand. Hard.

"You need to teach your cloak some manners." Tony sniffed.

"You need to be nicer to Levy." Peter scolded.

"Uh… What's a Levy?" Stephen asked.

"Its my nickname for the Cloak. Levy. Its short for Levitation." Peter grinned.  
" **Yeah." Stephen brought his hands together and slowly separated them, revealing an orange rope made of electricity. He jumped back when Mordo brought his staff down and began hitting Strange, which Strange was able to block.**  
 **"Fight! Fight like your life depended on it!" Mordo shouted as he jumped up. As he stepped his boots made little platforms for him to step on. He darted in the air and ran above Stephen, before dropping down and kicking him in the back. Stephen fell to the ground and tried to scurry to his feet, but Mordo knocked him back down. Stephen turned onto his back and tried to crawl away on his elbows. "Because one day, it may."**

"Okay, that was not a fair fight." Clint said. "You should demand a rematch now that you got Levy."

Peter beamed when Clint used the nickname he invented, and Stephen scowled.

"Okay, there is no way we're calling the Cloak of Levitation Levy-" Stephen scowled.

"Awww, but he likes it." Peter whined.

"No, it doesn't. Go ahead, tell them you hate it." Stephen said. The cloak shurgged its shoulders. "What do you mean you dont mind?" Stephen asked. "Its stupid."

"It has been decided. The cloak shall be named Levy." Clint said as he slammed a gavel he made out of a pencil, tape, and a match box on the table.

"When did you even have time to make that." Nat asked. "Or better yet, why do you even have it."

"The question is, why dont you have a homemade gavel? Youre just jealous." Clint grinned. This earned him an elbow in the ribs from Nat.

 **The rain was pouring out hard outside. Stephen walk by the window and gently picked up his watch looking at the engraving on the back. He set it aside and opened up his laptop to email. He began typing a new email:**  
 **"Christine**  
 **I'm emailing you one more time to"**

 **Stephen stared at the letter and shook his head. He stared at it for a few seconds before closing out of the email.**

 **Stephen grabbed his books and ran across the courtyard, getting wet because of the rain. He darted into the empty library and took the Forbidden book from its place on the shelf.**

"You're taking the forbidden book! Oh my gosh! This is just like that one Harry Potter movie!" Peter squealed.

Bucky gave Steve another confused look.

"It's about this boy who finds out he's a wizard." Steve said.

"Hey, that's actually right!" Sam said surprised.

"And then he finds out he has to go to space because Aliens are attacking America, and he fights this blue guy with a space sword called Yoda in a spaceship called the Enterprise." Steve finished.

"That sounds about right." Bucky nodded.

"No, Steve." Sam groaned as he facepalmed. "Just… just no."

 **He casually started flipping through it well eating an apple. He stopped on one page to loot at a red picture. He looked a little closer and then looked up in front of him. The picture matched the strange Relic sitting in the middle of the library.**  
 **"Wong?" Stephen called. No response. He shrugged his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbed the relic of the center dial and put it around his neck.**

"What part of 'forbidden' don't you understand?" Wong sighed.

"Hey, I tried to call you. Not my fault you didn't answer." Stephen smirked.  
 **"Okay. First, open the Eye of Agamotto." Stephen said as he read the book. He made a quick motion with his hands and the necklace slowly started spinning. The eye of agamotto opened up the center of sphere to review a glowing green light.**  
 **"Alright."**

 **Stephen put his hands together at the wrist and slowly began spinning them. A green disc materialized as he spun his hands. He pulled his hands apart and little spinning green bracelets of appeared on his arms.**

 **Stephen glanced at the half-eaten apple on his desk. He slowly moved his hand to the right and the green disc start moving. Has he did this more and more bites were taken of the apple until only the core was left. He slowly moved his hand the other way and the apple slowly started forcing in time, all the bites that had been taken from it were undone until it was a whole apple again.**

"AWESOME!" Peter shouted.  
 **"Oh my."**

 **Stephen moved his hand to write again and more pieces of the apple disappeared. He kept going until the core became rotten. He moved his hand to the left again and made it a whole apple once more.**

 **Stephen stared at the eye of agamotto for a moment before raising his head up. It was obvious from his expression that he had just gotten an idea. He flipped the pages of the book until he got to the ones that were missing. He slowly moved his hand and the pages that have been torn out or restored. He pick the book up and started to read the contents.**  
 **"Dormammu… The Dark Dimension… Eternal life?" Stephen read.**  
 **"Stop!" Mordo shouted. "Tampering with the continuum of probability is forbidden!"**  
 **"I... I wa... I was just doing exactly what it said in the book!"**  
 **"And what did the book say about the dangers of performing that ritual?" Wong growled.**

"Oooooooooh. You're in TROUBLE!" Peter sang.  
 **"Yeah, I don't know. I hadn't gotten to that part yet."**  
 **"Temporal manipulations can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spacious paradoxes! Time loops! You want to get stuck reliving the same moment over, and over, forever, or never having existed at all?" Mordo screamed.**  
 **"They really should put the warnings before that stuff." Stephen smiled weakly.**  
 **"Your curiosity could have gotten you killed. You weren't manipulating the space-time continuum, you were wrecking it. We do not tamper with natural law. We defend it." Wong slammed the book shut and Stephen took a hesitant step back.**  
 **"How did you learn to do that?" Mordo pointed an accusing finger in Stephen's direction. "Where did you learn the litany of spells required to even understand it?"**  
 **"I've got a photographic memory. It's how I got my M.D. and Phd. at the same time." Stephen said with his head down.**  
 **"What you just did takes more than a good memory." Mordo argued. "You were born for the mystic arts."**  
 **"And yet, my hands still shake." Stephen growled as he lifted his hands.**  
 **"For now, yes." Wong said.**  
 **"Not forever?" Stephen looked up hopefully.**  
 **"We're not prophets." Mordo said.**  
 **"When do you start telling me what we are?" Stephen growled. Mordo and Wong traded uneasy glances.**  
 **"While heroes like the Avengers protect the world from physical dangers, we sorcerers safeguard it against more mystical threats." Wong said.**

"Honorable shoutout!" Tony cheered.

 **Wong walked over and pressed a button on the center dias. A replica of the earth spun over their heads, with thousands of small orange lights flickering on it. "The Ancient One is the latest in a long line of Sorcerers Supreme going back thousands of years to the father of the mystic arts, the mighty Agamotto. The same sorcerer who created the eye you so recklessly borrowed. Agamotto built 3 Sanctums in places of power, where great cities now stand. That door leads to the Hong Kong Sanctum, that door to the New York Sanctum. That one, to the London Sanctum. Together, the Sanctums generate a protective shield around our world. The Sanctums protect the world, and we sorcerers protect the Sanctums."**  
 **"From what?" Stephen asked.**  
 **"Other-dimensional beings that threaten our universe."**  
 **"Like Dormammu?" Stephen asked. Wongs eyebrows shot up and Mordo flinched back.**  
 **"Where did you learn that name?" Mordo asked.**  
 **"I just read it in the book of Cagliostro. Why?"**

 **Wong and Mordo traded anxious expressions.**  
 **"Dormammu dwells in the Dark Dimension. Beyond time. He is the cosmic conqueror, the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension. And he hungers for Earth most of all." Wong said.**  
 **"The pages that Kaecilius stole."**  
 **"A ritual to contact Dormammu and draw power from the Dark Dimension." Wong nodded.**

"Have you guys ever had to fight him before?" Wanda asked.

"Not face to face, but we've fought his minions." Wong replied. Stephen shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he never told Wong about his 'bargain' with Dormammu.  
 **"Uuuh... okay. Okay." Stephen laughed humorlessly with a frantic look in his eye. "I... time-out. I... I came here to heal my hands, not to fight in some mystical war."**

 **Before anyone could say anything else a bell chiming rain out. Wong looked up at the replica of Earth a look of horror on his face.**  
 **"London." He whispered.**

 **The door that led to the London sanctum flew open, and someone tried to run through but fell down dead. Another person walked through with his arms stretched out wide and a smirk playing on his lips.**  
 **"Kaecilius! No!" Mordo shouted.**

 **Kaecilius brought his arms down and a huge burst of power flow through the air, strong enough to throw all of them off their feet. Stephen was thrown back and rubble from the ceiling piled on top of him. Stephen gasped for air and started shoving the pieces of ceiling off of him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and frantically looked around.**  
 **"Wong? Mordo?" He called. He tried to move rubble around to look for them but more Dupree's started to rain down. He jumped to the side just in time to avoid being crushed by a giant piece of ceiling. Stephen through open the door and dived through just before the rest of the ceiling came tumbling down.**


	9. Dr Strange 8

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" Peter asked. "Why did that guy destroy your school? What does he want? What's gonna happen?"  
Stephen opened his mouth to answer but was nailed in the face with a pillow.

"No spoilers!" Clint yelled, getting ready to throw another pillow.

 **He slowly walked out to the base of a large staircase and looked around. He was in a large house, maybe even a mansion, that seemed completely empty.**

 **He tried to catch his breath and looked around, seeing a large set of doors at the end of hallway. He quickly hurried over to them and threw them open.**

 **Stephen stumbled outside while rubbing his forehead, surprised to see busy New York traffic. He stared confused at the cars and the people walking past him on the street. He turned back to the building he just walked out of and saw an address on the door.  
** ' **177A Bleecker Street' it said. Stephen looked up at the large building. It looked exactly like all the others except the symbol of agamotto was on the roof.**

"It's your magical house!" Peter squealed. "We should all have a sleepover there! It would be so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Shuri cheered.

"No." Stephen said sternly.

"Ah, come on! It would be fun!" Peter said.

"Last time I visited, I opened an innocent looking closet, and it turned out to be a 'Wardrobe of Infinite Horrors.'" Christine said. "I had nightmares for weeks."

"That wasn't my fault." Stephen protested. "I told you not to touch anything unfamiliar."

"Who keeps a Wardrobe of Infinite Horrors IN THEIR LIVING ROOM?!" Christine asked.

"I still think it would be fun." Peter said. "We just won't touch the freaky stuff."

"Our basement is housed by ghosts." Wong says casually.

"...And... I'm out…" Peter said.

 **Stephen rushed back inside and quickly shut the doors behind him. He let out of panicked breath before slowly walking into the entryway of the building, looking around for anyone else.  
** " **Hello? Hello?" Stephen called as he walked down a large empty corridor.**

 **He walked up and paused before three glass doors. Each one had a strange dial on the side. One of the doors led to a forest. Another door led to wide open ocean. And the last door led to a mountain range.**

 **Stephen opened the middle door that led to the ocean and leaned out. The salty water splashed on his face as the waves crash around him. He slowly shut the door and twisted the dial next to it. The ocean was immediately changed to a desert.**

"Cool." Multiple people said at once.

"The science behind that must be revolutionary!" Tony said before turning to Stephen. "I want to make a bargain. You let me check out all your cool toys and I'll owe you a favor."

"You might want to be careful." Stephen smirked. "I'm _very_ patient and persistent when it comes to bargaining."

 **Stephen walked through another room that had many relics displayed on shelves and in glass containers**

" **Hello?" He yelled.**

 **Stephen passed by the relics without a second thought, but paused in front of one large glass case. Inside was a red Cloak that was hovering above the floor. Stephen turned and walked away, looking to see if anyone else was there.**

"Its Levy!" Peter cheered.

"We never agreed on that name." Stephen groaned.

 **At the very front of the room was the large glass window with the symbol of agamotto on it. Strange went up to touch it, but stopped when he heard an odd noise. It sounded like ice shattering and it was coming from downstairs. Stephen cautiously walked to the top of the stairs and look down.**

 **A man in robes with standing with a weapon in his hands in front of the door. Suddenly this door started twisting and turning and he backed up in fear. Kaecilius and two of his henchmen walked through the door slamming it shut behind him.  
** " **Daniel. I see they made you Master of the Sanctum." Kaecilius snarled at the man. "Do you know what that means? That you'll die protecting it."**

 **Kaecilius two henchman immediately lunged for the man trying to attack him. The man was able to hold his own and fought valiantly. However, he was not quick enough for one of the henchmen cut a knife into his leg and the man fell to his knees.**

"Oh! He needs some milk!" Shuri yelled.

"YES!" Peter cheered and high fived her.

"Huh?" Natasha said.

"I didn't understand that reference…" Steve said.

"Hey, Shuri, how much money do you have?" Peter asked.

"69 cents." She replied.

"You know what that means?"

"I don't have enough fo a chicken nugget." She said sadly. Peter and Shuri looked sad for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"What. Is. Happening?" T'Challa slowly.

"We're billionaires, " Tony said confused as he gestured at himself and T'challa. "Do you need help with money, or…"

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" Peter and Shuri yelled in unison and pointed at Wanda's shoes.

"Those are my shoes?" Wanda asked skeptically.

"Oh, I wish Groot was here." Peter giggled. "He'd love this."

"I believe what Shuri and Peter are referring too is an internet sensation named Vine that has recently lost popularity due too-" Vision started to say, but was cut off.

"Peter, want some coke?" Shuri asked as she tossed him an empty can.

"Dis empty!" Peter said. Clint suddenly plucked the can out of Peters hands.

"YEET!" Clint yelled as he chucked it across the room.

Clint, Shuri and Peter fell on the floor laughing while everyone stared at them with confused and slightly concerned expressions.

"I have kids." Clint explained between laughs. "Of course I know what Vine is."

"Can we please just watch this? As soon as this is over you three kids can do whatever you want." T'challa said.

They went back to their seats, still laughing. It took Clint a good five minutes to realize T'challa had insulted him.  
" **Stop!" Stephen shouted and leapt over the railing and landed at the top of the stairs.**

 **Kaecilius looked up at the angry Doctor Strange.  
** " **How long have you been at Kamar-TaJ, Mister...?" Kaecilius asked as he approached the top of the stairs.  
** " **Doctor."  
** " **Mister Doctor?  
** " **It's Strange." Stephen sighed.  
** " **Maybe. But who am I to judge?" Kaecilius said.**

"Mr. Doctor?!" Tony laughed. "Oh, forget all the other nicknames I came up with. From now on you shall only be known as Mister Doctor!"

"Noooooo." Stephen groaned.

 **Kaecilius stabbed the injured man through the chest and he immediately collapsed. Stephen yelled and made a quick motion with his hands that materialized an orange whip of electricity. Kaecilius smirked and sprinted up the side of the wall like he was some sort of a spider and lept towards Stephen.**

 **Stephen looked to his side, surprised, and brought his hands up to defend himself but not quickly enough. Kaecilius kicked him in the chest and he went flying. Stephen fell off the side of the railing and landed with a thud on the ground. In seconds the two henchmen were on him, trying to take him down. Stephen defended himself against them using the orange electric whip that was in his hands.**

 **He climbed over the railing back into the top of the stairs and threw a vase at them. It hit the henchmen and they went falling back to the main floor. Kaecilius threw a knife at Stephen, which he caught with his whip and sent it flying away. Kaecilius glared and ran up the stairs towards him. Stephen turned and started to his left as fast as he could.**

 **Stephen turned down a long corridor and ran as fast as he could and then attempted to get away. Kaecilius stepped behind him and with a smirk he made a quick motion with his hands. He made the hallway stretch, so now even though Stephen was running, he wasn't going anywhere. Stephen look back in horror and kept trying to run to no prevail.**

 **He turned around and summoned shields which he held in each hand, however, the one that he was holding in his right-hand flickered for a moment before disappearing.**

"You did it wrong." Loki sang.

"Oh, shut it." Stephen growled.

"You're supposed to do it like _this_." Loki said. With a quick flick of his wrist a small green shield materialized in his hand.

"Humph." Stephen said and crossed his arms.

 **Kaecilius smirked and jumped up, flipping mid-air and standing on the ceiling. His two henchmen ran on the walls towards Stephen. He was able to defend himself at first, but then one of them knocked him to the ground. Stephen held up his shield just in time to avoid getting kicked in the face by one of the henchmen. However, he still went flying backwards from the force of the kick. Stephen summoned another whip and sent it flying at one of the henchmen, striking them and knocking them back. They fell unconscious to the ground.**

 **Kaecilius just laughed and made a quick motion with his hands that shifted gravity. Stephen fell to his right and his head smashed through a window. Kaecilius flipped gravity again and Stephen went flying in the opposite direction. Stephen desperately tried to grab on to something, and just barely caught a door handle to one of the teleporter rooms. The door hinges creaked slightly before snapping and falling, taking Stephen with them. Stephen caught onto a coat hanger and hung there for a moment. He looked down and saw that Kaecilius and his henchmen were standing in front of the teleporter rooms.**

 **He let go and with a yell he fell down with great speed towards Kaecilius and his two henchmen. Kaecilius and one of the henchmen head the common sense to move out of the way, but the other one stood their ground. Stephen fell on to them and tackled them, and they both went flying out of one of the teleporter rooms into the barren desert. The henchmen fell face-first into the sand, but Stephen was able to catch himself on the door. He hoisted himself back into the room and looked out. The henchmen was running towards him trying to get back. Stephen grabbed the knob and twisted it, changing the landscape so that they couldn't come through.**

"Yeah!" Peter cheered. "He just got-"

"Kid, if you make one more Vine or Me Me reference, so help me." Bucky groweld.

"... It's pronounced Meem, not Me Me..." Peter said after a moment.

 **He turned around to see Kaecilius holding two blades in each hand. Kaecilius tried to slash Stephen across the face, but Stephen ducked. Stephen shoved him from behind and darted out of the room into a hallway. Stephen paused and shoved a giant bookshelf to the ground to slow Kaecilius down and continued running away.**

 **Stephen ran up the stairs back with Kaecilius hot on his heels. Stephen leapt to the side just in time to avoid being stabbed. Stephen ran over to a shelf and grabbed a yellow glowing cauldron and held it out.**

" **Ha!" Stephen yelled. Kaecilius stepped back cautiously, eyeing the cauldron in fear. Neither of them did anything for a few moments.  
** " **You don't know how to use that, do you?" He asked.**

" **uhh…" Stephen glanced at it before throwing it at Kaecilius. Kaecilius easily knocked it aside and lunged for him.**

"Why would you throw the Cursed Cauldron of Cambria!?" Loki asked, frustrated. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if it would've combusted?"

"That's some nice use of alliteration Mr. Loki." Peter said. Loki glared at him.

"Of course I know what would happen. I mean, I do now." Stephen said.

"Imbecile." Loki groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

 **Kaecilius grabbed a pillar and swung himself towards Stephen. Stephen was knocked back and crashed through many glass cases containing relics. One of the cases he crashed through contained The red cloak from earlier, and it was knocked aside.**

 **Kaecilius picked up Stephen by his hair and thrust his knife at him. However, the Cloak of Levitation stopped the blade. Kaecilius jerked Stephen up and tried to stab him again, but once more the cloak stopped him. He tried stabbing him again, and again, but each time the cloak blocked it and protected him. Kaecilius growled and kneed Stephen in the face and tossed them aside.**

 **Stephen tried to stumble to his feet but wasn't fast enough. Kaecilius hit him again and he went flying backwards. Stephen turned around, summoning a weapon to his hands, but he was too late. Kaecilius jumped up and kicked Stephen in the chest hard. Stephen went flying backwards over a railing and plummeted multiple floors down.**

 **Kaecilius smirked and glanced over the edge confidently. As soon as he looked over the edge however, he backed up and surprise with wide eyes. Stephen was floating in the air, being held up by the red Cloak of Levitation.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note from Author:**

 **I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy. I try to write and publish whenever I can.**

 **I want to thank all of you again for all your support. Your comments, follows, faves, and even just reading the story means so much to me. I love reading your comments (and I do read each one), I love your suggestions, your constructive criticisms, when you point out what parts you liked, and anything else you all have to say.**

 **I hope to publish more as soon as I can.**

 **Thank's again!**

 **:)**


	10. Dr Strange 9

**Stephen levitated high above Kaecilius. He slowly and menacingly made a motion with his hands and summoned another whip of orange electricity, which he whipped towards Kaecilius. Kaecilius caught it with his blade and pulled with all his might. And was almost as if they were in a game of tug-of-war with the electric rope. Kaecilius gave one more hard to hug and Stephen went flying towards him. Stephen fell to the ground and Kaecilius moved to attack him. Before Kaecilius could stab him however, the cloak was pulling Stephen backwards. The cloak dragged him to the back of the room.**

 **The cloak of levitation pinned him against the wall. Stephen look to his side and saw a large axe wall next to him. Stephen tried running towards it, but he didn't move an inch because the cloak was pulling him back.**

 **Stephen stopped moving and glared at the cloak. It fell around his shoulders and stopped pulling on him, so Stephen try running towards the ax again. However, the cloak pulled on him again and he didn't move at all. He and the cloak stood there for a long time, the cloak pulling him one way and Stephen leaning the other way.**

A few people laughed at how silly it looked.

 **Kaecilius smirked and started approaching him. The cloak jerked Stephen back again and pointed towards something on the wall. Realization flooded Stephens eyes and he lunged for a relic that was made up of chains. Stephen turned and threw it at Kaecilius.**

 **Kaecilius was just about to attack when the relic landed on him. The chains opened up and started grabbing him by his legs and his arms. It wrapped around his torso and his neck and forced him onto his knees with his arms stretched out at his sides. More chains wrapped themselves around Kaecilius's mouth in a muzzle.**

"Your cloak is a genius!" Clint cheered. "Hey, Bruce, Tony, you two should invite the cloak into your Super-Secret-Science-Bros-Club-Thing."

"That cloak has no manners and will never be in our club." Tony pouted like a child. Bruce just looked confused. "However, Shuri and Peter are both invited."

Peter started jumping up and down with an ecstatic look on his face. "I get to be a Science Bro, I get to be a Science Bro, I get to be a Science Bro." He sang.

At the same time Shuri had an eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face. "Uhh, no thank you."

 **Kaecilius started speaking, but the muzzle muffled his words.  
** " **What?" Stephen asked. He walked over and tore off the muzzle.  
** " **You'll die here." Kaecilius laughed weakly.  
** " **Oh, stop it."**

" **You'll die here… oh wa ah ha Dormammu tel nah…"**

"What is he even saying?" Rhodey asked.

"I have no idea." Stephen sighed.

" **I said, stop it!"  
** " **You cannot stop this, Mr. Doctor." He said.**

" **Why… look, I don't even know what "this" is." Strange sighed.  
** " **It's the end and the beginning. The many becoming the few, becoming the One."  
** " **Look, if you're not going to start making sense, I'm going to put this back on." Stephen gestured at the muzzle in his hand.**

" **Tell me, Mr. Doctor." Kaecilius smiled weakly.  
** " **Alright, look. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange." Stephen growled.**

"You can't tell supervillains your name." Peter said. "That's the whole point of a secret identity!"

"I don't have a secret identity." Stephen said. "In fact, I think you're the only one here with a secret identity."

"That's not true…" Peter said. "There's… um… uh…"  
"I rest my case." Stephen said.

" **You are a doctor?"  
** " **Yes."**

" **A scientist. You understand the laws of nature. All things age. All things die. In the end, our sun burns out, our universe grows cold and perishes. But the Dark Dimension… it's a place beyond time." Kaecilius explained**

"This guy is really depressing." Peter sighed.

" **That's it. I'm putting this thing back on." Stephen grabbed the muzzle and made his way towards Kaecilius.  
** " **This world doesn't have to die, Doctor." Kaecilius insisted. "This world can take its rightful place among so many others, as part of the One. The great and beautiful One. And we can all live forever."**

"I guess he's not exactly _lying_ on his description of the Dark Dimension." Thor said with an eyebrow raised. "But does he really think that the eter-"

"SPOILERS!" Clint yelled and threw a pillow at Thor.

"How many pillows do you have?" Natasha asked. She looked behind Clint's chair to see he had built something resembling a bird nest out of many, many pillows. "I'm not even surprised."

" **Really?" Stephen asked doubtfully. "What do you have to gain out of this New Age dimensional utopia?"**

" **The same as you. The same as everyone. Life. Eternal life. People think in terms of good and evil, but really, time is the true enemy of us all. Time kills everything."  
** " **What about the people you killed?"  
** " **Tiny, momentary specks within an indifferent universe. Yes. You see, you see what we're doing? The world is not what it ought to be. Humanity longs for the eternal, for a world beyond time, because time is what enslaves us. Time is an insult. Death is an insult. Doctor… We don't seek to rule this world. We seek to save it, to hand it over to Dormammu, who is the intent of all evolution, the Why of all existence."**

"Typical super villain." Peter smiled and shook his head. "Giving their typical evil monologue. First they tell you their plans in detail. Next, they'll try to get you to join their cause."

" **The Sorcerer Supreme defends existence." Stephen argued  
** " **What was it that brought you to Kamar-Taj, Doctor? Was it enlightenment? Power? You came to be healed, as did we all. Kamar-Taj is a place that collects broken things. Join us. Dormammu can help you in ways she can not."**

"Called it." Peter said.

" **We all come to Kamar Taj with the promise of being healed, but instead, the Ancient One gives us parlor tricks. The real magic she keeps for herself. Have you ever wondered how she managed to live this long?"  
** " **I... I saw the rituals in the book of Cagliostro." Stephen stuttered.  
** " **So, you know. The ritual gives me the power to overthrow the Ancient One and tear her Sanctums down, to let the Dark Dimension in because what the Ancient One hoards, Dormammu gives freely. Life, everlasting. He is not the destroyer of worlds, Doctor, he is the savior of worlds."**

"Supervillain! Awesome magic bald lady is a supervillain!" Peter shouted.

"No! She just-" Stephen protested.

"Well…" Wong said.

"She's not! All that happens is-"

"SPOILERS!" Clint yelled. Natasha ripped the pillow from his hands before he could throw it.

" **No. I mean, come on. Look at your face." Stephen gestured at the scales surrounding the dark purple. "Dormammu made you a murderer. Just how good can his kingdom be?"**

 **Kaecilius tilted his head back and started laughing.  
** " **You think that's funny?" Stephen snarled.  
** " **No. No, Doctor. What's funny is that you've lost your sling ring."**

 **Stephen touched his pocket to notice that his sling ring was gone Stephen turned around really quick, and a knife flew out of nowhere and buried itself in his chest.**

Many people cried out in surprise.

"Ow…." Peter said. "I hate getting stabbed."

"When did you get stabbed?" Tony asked.

"Oh, every now and then. Maybe every few weeks when I'm on patrol. It's no big deal, though, I have super fast healing."

"No big deal?" Tony asked incredulously. "No big deal? _No big deal?_ _ **No big deal**_ _?!_ " _ **  
**_"Yes, Tony, we all heard you the first time." Rhodey said.

" We are going to talk about this." Tony whispered.

"Awww." Peter sighed and sunk lower into his seat.

 **Stephen gasped and fell to his knees. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out, crying out in pain as he did so. Stephen tried to block the blood that was bubbling out of it with his hand.**

 **One of Kaecilius's henchman came running up the stairs, just emerging from a portal. He grabbed Stephen by his collar and threw him down the stairs. Stephen tried to walk away, but collapsed to the ground. He weekly tried to crawl away, grunting in pain and whimpering.**

 **Stephen road to his side to see the henchmen approaching him with a smirk on his face. Stephen tried to crawl away but couldn't go fast enough. The henchmen summoned another knife and raise it high above his head. He brought it down, aiming it for Stephens heart. In one quick motion the cloak of levitation disarmed the henchmen and wrapped itself around his head. The cloak flew around banging the man's head on the side of the wall in an attempt to protect Stephen. The man tried to pull the cloak off, but the cloak wouldn't budge. The cloak threw the man to the ground and Stephens sling ring went flying. It landed right next to Stephen, who immediately grabbed it and slipped it into his fingers.**

"Yeah!" Peter cheered. "We should make the cloak an Avenger too! It'd make an amazing Avenger."

"We are not letting an article of clothing onto the team." Tony said. The Cloak of Levitation swatted Tony's on the back of his head, slightly offended.

 **Stephen slowly got to his feet; using the wall to steady himself. As the cloak and the henchmen continued fighting behind him, Stephen made slowly used his sling ring to open a portal, whimpering in pain as he did so.**

 **Stephen gasped and clutched his wound as a new spike of pain shot through it. He stumbled through the portal and into what appeared to be a storage room. He knocked over a cart that was full of supplies as he tried to steady himself.**

 **Stephen quickly threw open the door of the closet and stumbled into a busy hospital hallway.  
** " **Sir, can I help you?" A nurse asked. She gasped at Stephens wound, which he was trying to block with his hand.  
** " **Dr. Palmer, where is she?"  
** " **Sir, we need to…" The nurse grabbed his arm and started to lead him away. Stephen jerked his arm out of her grip.**

" **Where is she?"  
** " **At the nurses station."**

 **Stephen nodded and rushed over to the nurses station.**

"You can't just teleport yourself to a hospital. That's not how it works." Tony said.

"Why cant he?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, why can't I? It sure seemed to work." Stephen said.

"Because that's not how it works." Tony said.

"And he never paid." Christine added.

" **Christine!" Stephen called weakly.  
** " **Stephen? Oh my god. What…" Cristine rushed over, her eyes filling with horror when she saw the dark blood bubbling out from beneath his hand.  
** " **We need to get me on an operation table now." He gasped.  
** " **Just you."**

 **Christine gave him a cautious look.  
** " **Now! I don't have any time!" He pleaded. Christine nodded and hurried him into a surgery room. Stephen grunted and laid down on the table as Cristine readied the needed equipment.  
** " **What happened?"  
** " **Stabbed. Cardiac tamponade."  
** " **What are you wearing?" She asked as she took off the clothes surrounding the stab wound.**

"Seriously, he's dying and your asking fashion questions?" Wanda asked.

"Put yourself in my shoes, okay?" Christine said. "He was gone for months, and then just mysteriously shows up wearing this weird dress, and jewelry, and all this crazy stuff… can you really blame me for being a little stressed out?"

"It's a tunic, not a dress." Stephen said.

"If your wearing a one piece outfit that goes over your legs, it's a dress." She argued.

"It's a tunic!"

"It's a dress." Wanda said. Shuri nodded in agreement.

"It is not a dress!" Stephen shouted and threw his hands in the air. "Wong, back me up here."

"It is kinda a dress." Wong shrugged.

"Wha- you're wearing one too!" Stephen said.

"Actually, Wong is wearing robes." Shuri said. "What your wearing is a dress."

"It is not a dress! It's a tunic! T-U-N-I-C!"

" _Their just messing with you."_ Peter whispered. Stephen crossed his arms and pouted.

" **The chest cavity is clear. The blood... is in the pericardial sac." Stephen mumbled, each word weaker than the last. He slowly closed his eyes and his head rolled off to the side.  
** " **No. No no no no no no no! Stephen! Stephen!" Christine shouted. She got a large needle and started to put it together as she anxiously looked at Stephen.**

" **Augh." Stephens astral form burst out of his body. He floated around for a moment, confused. Next to him, Christine was getting ready to inject him with a syringe. Stephen looked around frantically before making himself visible to her.  
** " **Just a little higher." Stephen whispered. Christine screamed and jumped back. Her eyes darted between Stephens body, and the Stephen ghost thing, Stephens body, and the Stephen ghost thing. "Please be careful with the needle."**

Multiple people burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Christine said. "He terrified me!"

" **Stephen?" Christine's voice squeaked. "Oh lord, oh lord. What am I seeing?"  
** " **My astral body." Stephen said casually.**

"You're speaking way too casually." Bucky said. "You just showed up as a freaky ghost thing, and you're just acting like it is no big deal."

" **Are you dead?"  
** " **No, Christine, but I am dying."  
** " **Right. Right. Yeah. Alright." Christine said and leaned back over the stab wound. Stephen pointed his finger to where she should inject the needle.  
** " **I've... I've never seen a wound like this before. What were you stabbed with?"  
** " **I don't know."**

 **Back in the sanctum, the henchmen was still fighting with the cloak. He suddenly projected himself into his astral form, leaving his body limp with the cloak. The henchman looked behind him at the portal that Stephen had left open and floated through it. He followed the trail of blood through the hallway, unseen by the doctors and nurses in the hall. He floated through a wall and made eye contact with Stephen.**

"There was another ghost in the room with us?" Christine squealed, shocked.

"It's not a ghost, it's an astral projection." Stephen corrected.

"Same difference."

" **I'm going to have to vanish now." Stephen said to Christine.  
** " **No, I…"**

" **Keep me alive, will you?" Stephen said before disappearing.  
** " **Okay! Okay. Uh huh. Okay."**

 **The henchmen and Stephen fought; they threw each other across the room and kicked and punched. On hit from the henchmen sent Stephen flying backwards, moving a cart next to Christine slightly and causing her to flinch. The henchmen kept lunging for Stephens unconscious body, but his astral form kept pulling him away. Slowly, each punch Stephen threw was weaker, and the henchmen found it easier and easier to attack him. One last punch to the head left Stephen floating with his eyes rolled back in his head.**

 **The heart beat monitor next to Christine went still, letting out one long 'beep'.**

"No! That beep noise means you're gonna die!" Peter said. "I dont want you to die!"

"He's gonna be fine." Tony said.

"Spoilers!" Clint shouted. Tony swatted the incoming pillow to the ground without looking away from the screen.

" **Stephen, come on." She readied the defibrillator and pressed them against Stephens chest.**

 **As soon as she defibrillated him, Stephens astral forms eyes shot open. In a blast of electricity he sent the henchmen flying. Stephen looked at his hands for a moment before materializing next to Christine.**

"So that's why you wanted me to keep shocking you." Christine said.

" **Hit me again!" He said. Christine screamed and jumped back again.  
** " **Stop doing that!"  
** " **Up the voltage and hit me again."  
** " **No, your heart is beating!"  
** " **Just do it!"**

 **Cristine prepared the defilibrator and prepared to shock him again. Stephen grabbed the Henchen and forced them against the wall. Christine pressed the defibrillator against his chest and shocked him again. With another, more powerful, burst of electricity Stephen knocked back the Henchmen. Hard.**

 **Back at the sanctum the henchmen's body started jerking around.**

 **Stephen astral form sent all the electricity he had to the Henchmen, and suddenly, the henchmen's astral form disintegrated.**

 **Back at the sanctum, the henchmen's head rolled to the sided, and his empty eyes stared straight ahead, unmoving.**

"Did you just…" Christine gasped.

"It… that was an accident…" Stephen said slowly. "I never meant to do… that…"

"Doctor, don't you know it's not polite to kill people?" Peter scolded. "You should be ashamed. You can't just do that."

"It was an accident." Stephen argued.

"It's impolite." Peter said.

 **Cristine looked at stephen unconscious form warily. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he gasped loudly.  
** " **Oh god!" He cried.  
** " **Are you ok?" Christine asked. Stephen turned his head and smiled at her weakly.  
** " **Hey there." He smiled.**

 **Christine stitched up his wound and shook her head. "Okay. After all this time, you just show up here, flying out of your body?"  
** " **Yeah, I know. I missed you too, by the way. I wrote you emails, but you never responded."  
** " **Why would I?" She said sadly.  
** " **Christine, I am so, so sorry. For all of it. And you were right, I was a complete jerk. I treated you so horribly and you deserved so much more."  
** " **Stop." Christine raised a hand to stop him before turning back to the wound. "You... you're clearly in shock. I mean, what the heck is happening? Where have you been?"  
** " **Well, after Western medicine failed me, I headed East, and I ended up in Kathmandu."  
** " **Kathmandu?"  
** " **Yeah."  
** " **What, like the Bob Seger song?"**

" **1975, Beautiful Loser, side A. And then, I went to a place called Kamar-Taj and I talked to someone called the Ancient One, and…"  
** " **Oh. So you joined a cult."**

The group laughed again, and a few people shot Christine amused glances.

" **No, I didn't. Not exactly. I mean, they did teach me to tap into powers that I never even knew existed."  
** " **Yeah, that sounds like a cult."  
** " **It's not a cult."  
** " **Well, that's what a cultist would say."**

"She has a point." Tony shrugged. "Mister Doctor: The Cultist."

"It is not a cult." Stephen sighed. "And don't call me Mister Doctor."

"That's exactly what a cultist would say." Peter whispered.

Stephen groaned and sunk low into his seat. This was gonna be a long day.

 **Stephen turned his head and laughed, but then look of dread filled his face. "Oh, no." He whispered. He turned and pulled himself into a sitting position before swingin his legs of the table.  
** " **Wait, Stephen... what do you think you're doing?"  
** " **I'm late for a cult meeting." Stephen smiled and made weak, unsteady steps towards the door. Christine slipped her shoulder under his arm and helped him walk down the hallway.  
** " **This is insane." she sighed.  
** " **Yeah."  
** " **Where are you going?"  
** " **Uhm…"  
** " **Just tell me the truth?  
** " **Well, a powerful sorcerer, who gave himself over to an ancient entity who can bend the very laws of physics, tried very hard to kill me, but I left him chained up in Greenwich Village, and the quickest way back there is through a dimensional gateway that I opened up in the mop closet." Stephen pointed to the entrance of the mop closet.**

More people laughed.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound far fetched at all." Sam said sarcastically.

"I was telling the truth." Stephen shrugged.

" **Okay. Don't tell me. Fine." She shrugged her shoulders.**

 **Stephen smiled and pushed open the door of the closet, revealing the portal. Christine gasped and looked at it with wide eyes.**

 **Stephen leapt through the portal and turned to her. "I really do have to go."**

 **Stephen backed away and closed the portal behind him. Christine slowly turned around and stood there for a moment. Suddenly, a mop fell down and hit the ground with a crash, causing Christine to jump back and scream.**

"Ooh, a mop! Scary!" Clint teased. Nat glared at him and whacked him over the head with a pillow.


	11. Dr Strange 10

**Stephen walked through the sanctum and paused next to the henchmen. He slowly put to shaking fingers to his neck, look for a pulse. Upon feeling none he slowly backed away with his head down. Stephen grabbed the Cloak of Levitation and swung it around his shoulders while he marched down the hallway.**

 **At the top of the stairs was a pile of chains were Kaecilius was once tied up.**

'Aww, he escaped!" Peter moaned.

" **Strange!" Someone yelled. Stephen flinched and whipped around, sighing in relief when he saw Mordo walking towards him. "You're okay."  
** " **A relative term, but yeah, I'm okay." He replied.  
** " **The Cloak of Levitation. It came to you." Mordo said.**

" **No minor feat." The Ancient One said as she stepped out of the shadows. "It's a fickle thing."**

"Where were they five minutes ago?" Wanda asked. "It seems like they left you too do all the hard work."

"I don't know. Busy. I guess." Stephen shrugged.

" **He's escaped." Stephen gestured towards the pile of chains.  
** " **Kaecilius?" The Ancient One asked.**

" **Yeah. He can fold space and matter at will."  
** " **He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world?" She asked doubtfully.**

"Is that a big deal or something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it is." Stephen replied. "The mirror dimension works outside of the real world. You arent supposed to be able affect anything outside of it."

"Well, there must be a logical explanation." Tony said. "Perhaps the inter dimensional frequencies were colliding with atoms that were vibrating on a normal level, causing the barrier separating the two dimensions to weaken."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"What Tony means is the atomic particles in the air could have been colliding on a quantum level and affecting each other, therefore causing each other too slow down and lose the energy they had built up, therefore weakening each other." Bruce explained.

"What does _that_ mean?' Scott asked.

"What they mean is quantum build up between the two different level of energy in the particles and atoms were not strong enough to support both-"

"Ughhh." Scott groaned and sunk down in his seat, cutting Shuri off mid sentence. "You're all just like Hank. Why can't anyone just say what they mean?"

"Because science!" Peter grinned.

"After a while you just learn to nod your head and pretend to understand." Clint said. "Sometimes when they _really_ start rambling I just take out my hearing aids and ignore them. All you need to know is that Strange keeps saying 'blah blah blah magic', and then Tony says 'blah blah blah science'."

"That's not accurate at all…" Tony said.

"Works for me." Scott shrugged.

" **Yeah."  
** " **How many more?"  
** " **Two. I stranded one in the desert."**

" **And the other?"**

" **His body was in the hall. Master Drumm was in the foyer."  
** " **He's been taken back to Kamar-Taj." Mordo said in an attempt to be comforting.  
** " **The London Sanctum has fallen. Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another, Master Strange." She said.**

"Awesome! You got a promotion!" Peter cheered.

"What does the rank of master even mean?" Bucky asked. "Do you get your black belt or something?"

"That's karate, actually." Stephen sighed. "The rank of master means that I would have more power and control, but I would also have a lot more responsibilities."

"With great power come great responsibility." Peter said with a huge grin on his face. A few people gave him confused looks. "A very wise man once told me that."

"Who?" Clint asked.

"The same person who introduced me into the fantastic-awesome-amazingness of old movies. My uncle." Peter grinned, his face glowing.

"I'd love to meet him." Nat said. A few others nodded along. Peter looked down at his hands for a moment, the smile on his face disappearing.

"Yeah… that… that would be… great…" Peter mumbled.

"What's he like?" Wanda asked. Peter shrugged.

"He's… um… uh… really great…" Peter said with his eyes down. He obviously didn't want to be talking about this. "It's just… the only thing is... um… the problem is..."

"The problem is that this movie won't watch itself." Tony said quickly. "So why don't we watch this movie and talk about all this later."

Everyone gave Tony confused looks before turning to the screen.

" _Thanks Mr. Stark."_ Peter whispered so quietly only Tony could hear him.

 **Mordo gave her a surprised look before getting a little excited for Stephen. The Ancient One looked at Stephen, waiting for him to eagerly jump at offer to guard the Sanctum and to be overjoyed that she appointed him Master. Instead all she got was a glare.  
** " **No." Stephen growled. "It is Dr. Strange. Not Master Strange, and Mr. Strange, Doctor Strange. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man! I'm not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them."  
** " **You become a doctor to save one life above all others. Your own." She explained.**

"Oooh, burn." Clint said. "Maybe you should've just accept the promotion."

" **Still seeing through me, are you?" He mocked.  
** " **I see what I've always seen. Your over inflated ego. You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can control. Not even the great doctor Stephen Strange."  
** " **Not even Dormammu?" Stephen says with a small smirk on his face. The Ancient Ones smile is replaced with a shocked look. "He offers immortality."**

" **It's our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it." She said.  
** " **Like you feed on him?" Stephen accused. "You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. I've seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro."  
** " **Measure your next words very carefully, doctor." She warned.  
** " **Because you might not like them?"  
** " **Because you may not know of what you speak."**

" **What is he talking about?" Mordo asked.  
** " **I'm talking about her long life." Stephen replied. "The source of her immortality. She draws power from the Dark Dimension to stay alive."**

"DUH DUH DUH DUHHHH" Peter said. "Plot twist! I totally called she was a super villian!"

"For the hundredth time, she's not a supervillain." Stephen sighed.

"I'd personally be more concerned with Mordo." Wong sighed.

"What _that_ supposed to mean?" Bucky asked.

"Does Mordo do something?" Peter asked.

"Mordo is a close friend, okay? Wong probably misspoke." Stephen said. Wong just shrugged. "No, what's with the shrug, Wong? Do you know something I don't?"

"Well-" Wong started.

"Spoilers?" Clint asked. He slowly reached behind his giant bean bag chair and grabbed a pillow. He tapped the pillow slowly for affect and then brought a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. No spoilers."

"I was just going to say that-"

"SPOILERS!" Clint yelled and threw one of his pillows at Wong.

"Legolas, if you don't stop throwing pillows I'm gonna buy every pillow company in the world and make a rule where you are not allowed to use them. Ever. " Tony threatened. He was just joking. Probably. Maybe.

"I think that's a bit excessive, Tony." Wanda said with an eyebrow raised.

"He'd do it, too." Nat said. "Once he tried to buy the rights to Doritos so he could make Steve the mascot."

A few people laughed at that, and laughed a little harder when they saw Steves confused expression.

"I still don't get the joke." Steve said. "Are Doritos america themed, or something? Or are you making another grandpa joke, or it their something ice themed about the chips and you're making a capsicle joke? I don't understand…"

"Hehehehe." Tony giggled.

" **That's not true." Mordo laughed.**

" **I've seen the rituals and worked them out. I know how you do it."  
** " **Once they regroup, the zealots will be back." She gulped and changed the subject, avoiding eye contact. "You'll need reinforcements." She added before she walked away.  
** " **She is not who you think she is." Stephen told Mordo.  
** " **You don't have the right to say that. You have no idea of the responsibility that rests upon her shoulders."  
** " **No, and I don't want to know."  
** " **You're a coward." Mordo spat.  
** " **Because I'm not a killer?"**

" **These zealots will snuff us all out, and you can't muster the strength to snuff them out first?"  
** " **What do you think I just did?" Stephen screamed and pointed to the body in the hallway.  
** " **You saved your own life!" Mordo snarled. "And then whine about it like a wounded dog."  
** " **Would have done it so easily?"  
** " **You have no idea. The things I've done… And the answer is yes. Without. Hesitation."**

"That's super villain talk right there." Peter said. "I don't know if I trust this Mordo guy…"

" **Even if there's another way?"  
** " **There is no other way."  
** " **You lack imagination."  
** " **No, Stephen." Mordo poked Stephen in the chest. "You lack a spine."**

 **They stared at each other with anger in their eyes. Suddenly a crash rang out and they both turned their heads in the direction of the noise.  
** " **They're back." Mordo snarled.**

"Already?" Wanda groaned. "You just got rid of these guys."

 **Stephen and Mordo started sprinting towards the top of the stairs. Kaecilius and a few of his henchmen where standing in a circle, summoning a giant sphere of electricity. "We have to end this. Now!" Mordo yelled and leapt over the railing.**

 **Stephen stood on the top step as Mordo darted towards them.  
** " **Strange! Get down here and fight!" He screamed.**

"What are you doing? You're just watching them fight. I think you should be helping." Peter asked.

"You'll see." Stephen said.

 **Stephen waved his hands and a glass-like effect went over all of their surroundings. The sphere they were summoning disappeared.  
** " **The Mirror Dimension." Stephen smirked as he levitated many feet above their heads.. "You can't affect the real world in here. Who's laughing now?"**

"I thought you said that he was bending space and stuff while in the mirror dimension, earlier." Clint said. "How is this any different?"

"I don't know. It was a split second decision." Stephen shrugged.

" **I am." Kaecilius said. He summoned a whip and it wrapped around Stephen's ankle. Kaecilius gave one quick tug and Stephen went flying to the other side of the room. Stephen and Mordo darted out of the building and stood on the sidewalk.  
** " **They've got no sling ring. I mean, they can't escape, right?" Stephen asked. His question was answered when they walked out of the building with ease.  
** " **Run!" Mordo cried. The darted down the street, winding in and out of traffic. "Their connection to the Dark Dimension makes them more powerful in the Mirror Dimension. They can't affect the real world, but they can still kill us. This wasn't clever. This was suicide!"**

"Again, it was a split second decision." Stephen said before anyone could say anything.

 **Kaecilius and his two henchmen ran down the street towards them. Stephen opened a portal with his sling ring. Before they could jump through Kaecilius shifted gravity and they were both falling to the right.**

"Run! They're gonna kill you!" Peter shouted.

"For the hundredth millionth time, Peter. He's right there. He can't die." Tony groaned.

 **They landed on top of a bus. "That is hilarious." An old man laughed as he read a paper, oblivious to what was happening outside.**

"Wait a minute… I feel like I've seen that guy before…" Peter said with a puzzled look on his face. "Is that… is that my bus driver?"

"No… That's the Tony Stank UPS guy!" Rhodey laughed."The UPS guy who though your name was Tony Stank!"

"Wait a minute… Steve, doesn't that guy look familiar?" Bucky asked.

"Oh my gosh." Steve gasped. "He looks exactly like that retired general from the war! That's impossible…"

"Hang on, raise your hand if you think you've seen this guy before." Tony said. Almost everyone raised their hand.

"Freaky…" Peter breathed.

 **Stephen and Mordo ran up the side of a building. Stephen tried to open up another portal, but Kaecilius leapt up and slammed his fist onto the side of the building, causing the building to bend and twist like it was made of plastic.**

"Awesome!" Shuri grinned. "The atoms in the cells forming the buildings must have been put in a corruptiple state! If you could harness the plasmic energy used to manipulate the structure of the quantem-"

"Ughhhh." Scott groaned. "Why can't you just speak english?"

"Ngaba ungandithanda ukuthetha isiXhosa?"* Shuri asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Ndicinga ukuba olu lwimi luya kwenza kakuhle, udade."* T'challa replied with smirk on his face.

"What is happening?!" Tony asked.

"Badidekile."* Shuri giggled.

"Hlekisa."* T'challa smirked.

"Khangela ubuso babo!"* Shuri snickered at pointed everyone's confused expressions.

"I'm so confused." Steve said.

"Their speaking Xhosa." Bucky said. "It's Wakanda native language. Currently they're making fun of everyones confused expressions."

"Bucky, you know Xhosa?" Steve asked.

"I can understand it. I can't speak it." Bucky shrugged.

 **Before they could reach the portal, Kaecilius twisted his hands which caused the building to tear in half. As it bent upside down Stephen and Mordo were knocked off and plummeted thousands of feet down. Buildings and streets started turning and twisting upside down. Mordo and Stephen landed on the side of a rolling building and ran alongside the edge.  
** " **This was a mistake." Stephen gasped as they looked at the floating and twisting buildings. Suddenly the building moved again and they were falling once more. Mordo caught himself on a ledge, but Stephen continued to fall.**

 **Kaecilius lunged and tackled Stephen to the ground. He took Stephens sling ring and shoved it in his back pocket before grabbing Stephen by the throat. Stephen gasped and squirmed as Kaecilius choked him. Kaecilius smirked and summoned a knife to his other hand and tried to stab Stephen. However, the surface that they were on split and Stephen was hurled far away from him.**

 **Kaecilius turned around, confused. Both of his henchmen were being pulled away from him, and he was being trapped as debris circled around him, creating a wall. Behind him, The Ancient One emerges, waving her hands and summoning weapons.**

"Awesome! Can we get her to join the Avengers?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you can't ask every super powered being to join the Avengers." Steve said.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"You just can't!"

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Guys! Watch the movie!" Shuri said and pointed at the screen.

" **It's true." Mordo gasped. "She does draw power from the Dark Dimension."**

 **She looked away in shame before sending Stephen and Mordo backwards so they wouldn't get hurt.  
** " **Kaecilius." She stood far apart from each other, and slowly began to circle one another with weapons in their hands.  
** " **I came to you, broken, lost, bleeding. I trusted you to be my teacher, and you fed me lies." He snarled.  
** " **I tried to protect you." She insisted.  
** " **From the truth?"**

" **From yourself."  
** " **I have a new teacher now."  
** " **Dormammu deceives you. You have no idea of what he truly is. His eternal life is not paradise, but torment."**

" **Liar!"**

 **Kaecilius and his henchmen lunged for her. She knocked him back and fought the henchmen. She knocked one aside and blocked the other ones attack. Kaecilius watched before grabbing Stephens Sling Ring and slipping it on. He lunged forward and stabbed one of his henchmen; the blade traveling through him and stabbing the Ancient One. She gasped and knocked it aside, but continued fighting.**

"Ooh, ow.." Wanda winced.

 **Kaecilius open up a portal and threw her through it. Stephen and Mordo yelled and leapt through it to follow her.**

 **She fell off of a huge skyscraper and plummeted to the ground below. She crashed through a glass pane and crumpled to the ground in a pile of shattered glass. Stephen and Mordo landed a few feet away from her and pushed their way through the gathering crowd, trying to get to her limp body.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Shuri and T'Challa conversation:

Shuri: Would you rather me speak Xhosa?

T'Challa: I think this language will work just fine, sister.

Shuri: They're so confused!

T'Challa: Funny.

Shuri: Look at their faces!


	12. Dr Strange 11

"Oh my gosh." Wanda gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Is it even possible for a Midgardian to survive a fall that high?" Thor asked.

"It shouldn't be." Bruce said.

 **Stephen ran through the hospital hallway with a stretcher next to him.  
** " **Christine!" He screamed.  
** " **Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes and turned to him, her annoyed expression changing to one of dread. "Oh my god."**

"How many times do you call her for medical help?" Rhodey asked.

"Not a lot…" Stephen shrugged. "I've only done it once… or twice…"

"Only once or twice?" Christine said incredulously. "Try every week."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Stephen asked.

"I dont know, but you can't come to me all the time. I'm going to get fired!" Christine said.

"Fine. Fine. Next time I get hurt I'll just die." Stephen said sarcastically.

"Drama queen!" Christine rolled her eyes. "Isn't there some sort of healing technique or something?"

"The healing spell is only theoretical." Wong said. "It's untested and therefore dangerous."

"Seriously? You guys can teleport and fly, but you can't heal yourselves?" Wanda asked.

"That's pathetic." Loki rolled his eyes. "I can think of twelve different healing spells off the top of my head."

"How would you know that?" Wong asked.

"Midguardians have only scratched the surface of the different possibilities for magical properties." Loki smirked. "I have a couple Asguardian textbooks that I _might_ be willing to lend to your school."

"Great!" Wong said.  
"No, Wong, not great. There's always secret motive with him." Stephen sighed. "What do you want, Loki?"

"How about a few days to study the Time Stone?" Loki suggested.

"No!" Clint shouted. "You can't possibly consider giving him even two seconds with an Infinity Stone. Not unless you want another attack on New York."

"Watch how you speak." Thor warned.

"Legolas, we've been over this. Reindeer Games wasn't completely at fault for New York." Tony said.

"I dont care. I still hate you." Clint growled.

"The feelings mutual, bird boy." Loki smirked.

"I'd like to see how calm you are when I turn you into a pincushion of arrows." Clint snapped.

"Ooh, a threat. How fun!" Loki smirked and leaned back in his seat casually. "Tell me, how would your wife and kids feel about that?"

Clint jumped up in his seat and tried to lunge forward, only to be held back by Natasha.

"Stop aggravating him, Loki." Thor sighed.

"Who, me?" Loki asked innocently. "All I did was ask a simple question."

"How about this?" Shuri said. "We finish this movie, and then you two can do your useless fighting as much as you want." **  
**" **No fibrillation…" Stephen shouted as nurses wheeled her into the operating room; Christine following closely.  
** " **It's neurogenic?" Christine asked.  
** " **Yes." Stephen gasped.**

 **In the operating room Stephen put on surgeon gloves and picked up a scalpel. He was about to perform surgery, but he looked at his trembling hands and shook his head.  
** " **Nick?" Stephen held out the scalpel. Nick looked surprised but walked over to him. "We need to relieve the pressure on her brain."**

 **Suddenly her heartbeat monitor dropped to 0.  
** " **We're losing her!" Christine cried.  
** " **You need to increase her oxygen!" Stephen suggested.  
** " **I need a crash cart!" A nurse said.  
** " **Her pupils are dilated!" Said another.  
** " **No reflexes." Nick called. "I'm not reading any brain activity."**

 **Suddenly the Ancient Ones astral form flew out of her body, unnoticed by the doctors. Stephen watched her go and then he too went into his astral form. His body fell backwards in slow motion as Stephens astral form followed her out.**

"What is she doing?" Peter asked.

"I'd tell you, but I dont feel like getting pelt by pillows." Stephen sighed. Clint grinned and juggled with a couple of his infinite supply of pillows.

 **She was floating on a balcony, watching the sky. Stephen floated through the wall and hovered next to her.  
** " **What are you doing?" He asked. "You're dying! You have to return to your body now. You don't have time-"  
** " **Time is relative." She smiled and shook her head. "Your body hasn't even hit the floor yet. I've spent so many years peering through time, looking at this exact moment. But I can't see past it. I've prevented countless terrible futures. And after each one, there's always another. And they all lead here, but never further."  
** " **You think this is where you die." Stephen said slowly.  
** " **Do you wonder what I see in your future?" She asked.  
** " **No." Stephen shook his head. She gave him a knowing look. "Yes."**

" **I never saw your future. Only its possibilities. You have such a capacity for goodness. You've always excelled, but not because you crave success, but because of your fear of failure."  
** " **It's what made me a great doctor."  
** " **It's precisely what kept you from greatness. Arrogance and fear still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all."  
** " **Which is?"  
** " **It's not about you." She said. "When you first came to me, you asked me how I was able to heal Jonathan Pangborn. I didn't. He channels dimensional energy directly into his own body."  
** " **He uses magic to walk?"  
** " **Constantly. He had a choice, to return to to his own life or to serve something greater than himself."  
** " **So, I could have my hands back again? My old life?"  
** " **You could. And the world would be all the lesser for it." She turned and smiled at him. "I've hated drawing power from the Dark Dimension. But as you well know, sometimes one must break the rules in order to serve the greater good."**

"Or break the rules just for a little fun." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. He and Bucky fistbumped.

"Wait." Peter said. "What about-"

"No, not you." Tony said. "You follow the rules. Remember rule number one?"

"Dont get myself killed." Peter said.

"No, the other one." Tony said.

"Dont do anything you would do, and definitely dont do anything you wouldn't do. There's a small area grey area where I operate." Peter recited.

"Good." Tony said and patted him on the back.

"Uh… that doesn't make any sense, Tony." Nat said.

"It totally makes sense." Tony insisted. "Doesn't it?"

"...yes?" Peter said slowly.

"See? It makes sense." Tony crossed his arms and leaned back triumphantly. **  
**" **Mordo won't see it that way."  
** " **Mordo's soul is rigid and unmovable, forged by the fires of his youth. He needs your flexibility, just as you need his strength. Only together do you stand a chance of stopping Dormammu."  
** " **I'm not ready." Stephen shook his head.  
** " **No one ever is. We don't get to choose our time. Death is what gives life meaning."**

"Ugh. That sounds like something Wade would say." Peter groaned. "Just not in a motivational way. He would say that in a really ominous and life threatening way."

"Who's Wade?" Steve asked.

"Wade Wilson... is just… ugh..." Peter sighed. "Think of the most annoying, arrogant, self righteous person you know, and then multiply that by twenty."

"Surely you're exaggerating." Vision said.

"I wish I was." Peter groaned. "Ask Director Fury if you dont believe me."

"How do you know this guy?" Tony asked.

"Wolverine introduced me to him." Peter said casually.

"You know Wolverine?!" Clint asked. "Since when do you know Wolverine?!"

"I know all of the X-Men." Peter said. "I even took a tour of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. They offered me a scholarship, but I turned them down."

"What?!" Clint shouted. Everyone stared at Peter with their mouths agape. "You know the X-Men?! Do you realize how valuable they would be as an alley?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Peter shrugged. "Wolverine is kinda scary, though. I only team up with them once or twice a month."

"Once or twice a month?!" Shuri squealed.

"Calm down, sister." T'Challa sighed.

"How come you get to know the X-Men and I dont?" Shuri asked. "I want to be introduced. I want to meat Storm, and Wolverine, and Gambit, and Wolverine, and Cy-"

"You've said Wolverine twice." Nat said.

"That's because he's THE WOLVERINE." Shuri said like it was a huge revelation.

"Wolverine is kinda grumpy." Peter said.

"Why is Wolverine so great?" Bucky asked.

"Why is Wolverine so great? Do you have an hour?" Shuri asked. A few people rolled their eyes. "Maybe cause he's the coolest superhero ever! Wolverine has Adamantium bones and claws! He can cut through Vibranium!"

"Awesome." T'challa rolled his eyes and twirled his finger in the air.

"Wolverine doesn't really like meeting new people." Peter said. "He's really, really, grumpy."

"What about Cyclops? Storm? Professor X? Rogue?" Shuri asked. "Do you know them?"

"Yes." Peter sighed.

"What about Deadpool?" Shuri asked.

"Ha! I do and I wish I didn't." Peter snorted.

"Guys, can we just watch the movie?" Wanda asked.

"Shhh." Shuri said. "I want to talk about X-Men. And then Peters gonna introduce me to them."

"I never said that!" Peter said.

" _Later_." T'Challa said. They all turned back to the movie, with the exception of Shuri who kept asking Peter questions about the X-Men.

" **To know your days are numbered, your time is short. You'd think after all this time I'd be ready. But look at me, stretching one moment out into a thousand, just so I can watch the snow." She said as she gazed at the sky.**

 **She reached down and squeezed Stephens hand. Stephen looked over at her with tear-filled eyes, just to see that she has disappeared.**

 **Back at the operating room the Ancient Ones body is still and unmoving, her empty eyes staring ahead at nothing. The heartbeat monitor rings in the background, signalling that her heart has stopped. The doctors back up and take off their gloves with their eyes downcast.**

"Is she dead?" Bucky asked. Stephen nodded stiffly.

"Awww." Peter said. "Thats so sad."

"Sorry, Stephen." Wanda said. Stephen shrugged and Christine gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder.

 **Stephen is washing his hands in the hospital sink like he did in the beginning of the movie, but this time without the confidence or joy. Christine walks in; pausing slightly at the sight of the Cloak of Levitation hovering nearby. She walks past it and stands next to Stephen.**

 **Stephen reached over and grabed her hand without looking up.  
** " **Are you okay?" She asks. Stephen turns to her after a moment and ducks his head. "I don't understand what's happening."  
** ' **I know. But I have to go right now." He says sadly. "You said that losing my hands didn't have to be the end, that it could be a beginning."  
** " **Yeah."**

 **Stephen put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, using his thumb to slowly wipe away her tears.  
** " **Because there are other ways to save lives." She says.  
** " **A harder way." Stephen whispers.**

" **A weirder way." She laughs.  
** _ **Dr. Palmer, the ER, please. Dr. Palmer, the ER.**_ **The income said, interrupting their moment.** _ **  
**_" **I don't want you to go." Stephen mumbles. She slowly reached up and kisses him on the cheek. She smiles and gives him one last hug before leaving. Stephen stood still as she left, not saying a word.**

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Peter and Shuri chanted.

"That was actually a private moment." Christine said and gestured at the screen. "So let's just pretend none of us saw that."

Peter and Shuri gave each other mischievous looks.

 **The Cloak of Levitation settled itself around Stephens shoulders. Stephen raised his head slowly to look in the mirror. He slowly reached up and pulled the collar of the cloak up, giving him a tougher look. For a moment he stood there, looking menacing and tough.**

 **Then the Cloak reached a part of its collar over and tries to dry Stephens tears, completely erasing his tough look. Stephen jerks his head way, but the cloak continues to try to dry his eyes.  
** " **...stop it...Stop." He growls as the cloak continued. "I'm not crying." He lied as he flicked the collar away.**

 **.**

 **The skyline of a large city is shown. "Hong Kong" Is written in big letters.**

 **Kaecilius and two more henchmen march through a portal in a busy street. The march towards a building almost identical the the New York sanctum.**

 **.  
** " **Choose your weapon wisely." Wong orders as he picks up a small glowing staff. He turns to many sorcerers standing together. "No one steps foot in this Sanctum. No one."**


	13. Dr Strange 12

**Wong walked down the street towards Kaecilius and his two henchmen.  
** " **Kaecilius." Wong nodded.**

" **You're on the wrong side of history, Wong."**

 **Kaecilius and his soldier summoned their weapons.**

 **.  
Mordo walks through the rubble of Kamar-Taj. A portal materialized and Stephen stepped down next him.**

" **She's dead." Stephen mumbles.  
** " **You were right. She wasn't who I thought she was." Mordo says sadly.  
** " **She was complicated."  
** " **Complicated?" Mordo laughs humorlessly. "The Dark Dimension is volatile. Dangerous. What if it overtook her? She taught us it was forbidden, while she drew on its power to steal centuries of life."  
** " **She did what she thought was right."  
** " **The bill comes due." Mordo turned to Stephen. "Don't you see? Her transgressions led the zealots to Dormammu. Kaecilius was her fault. And here we are, in the consequence of her deception. A world on fire."  
** " **Mordo, London Sanctum has fallen. And New York has been attacked. Twice. You know where they're going next."  
** " **Hong Kong."**

" **You told me once to fight as if my life depended on it, because one day, it might. Well, today is that day. I can not defeat them alone."**

 **Mordo nodded slowly. Stephen opened up a portal with his sling ring and they slept through.**

"Yeah! Now it's gonna get good." Tony grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Time to kick some zealot a-"

"Language!" Steve yelled.

'Come on capsicle, I was just gonna say-"

"Language…" Steve said warningly.

"Language Mr. Stark." Peter said teasingly.

"Oh, be quiet." Tony groaned.

 **When they stepped out onto the street, they were greeted by destruction. Everything was on fire, people are screaming and running through debris and smoke as firefighters tried to fix it.**

" **The Sanctum has already fallen." Stephen looked up at the sky. A violent dark purple substance is writhing in the sky. Its spreading out, toppling sky scrapers and crushing everything in its path.**

"Uh, question." Clint said. "Why dont any of us remember this? Wouldn't it have been all over the news?"

"Yeah, I mean theres news reporters right there." Natasha said and pointed at the background of the screen. "What happened?"

"You'll see." Stephen said. "We kinda covered it up… in a way..."

"How?" T'Challa asked.

"You'll see." Stephen replied.

" **The Dark Dimension." Mordo whispered. "Dormammu is coming." Kaecilius and his henchmen walked toward them. "It's too late. Nothing can stop him."  
** " **...Not necessarily." Stephen whispers. He closes his eyes and makes a diamond shape with his hands; when he pulls it apart the Eye of Agamotto opens, revealing the Time Stone.  
** " **No." Kaecilius whispers and runs towards them.**

 **Kaecilius lunges for Stephen with a knife in his hand. Stephen quickly twists the green disk in his hand and time stops; Kaecilius is frozen in the air with his knife centimeters from Stephens face.**

"Awesome!" Peter cheered.

"That was close." Wanda said.

 **Stephen twists the disk and time reverses. Fires are extinguished. Shattered glass is put back together. People get up off the ground and ran backwards like someone hit the rewind button on an old movie. Kaecilius went flying backwards.**

 **Stephen quickly turns and does something to Mordo so he won't go back in time.  
** " **Spells working." Mordo says  
** " **We got a second chance." Stephen yells as the ran past Kaecilius and his henchmen, who are slowly walking backwards**

 **Kaecilius and his henchmen make a quick twitching motion with their heads and unfreeze themselves. Kaecilius turns and attacks Stephen; sending him flying back from a kick to the chest. Kaecilius and Stephen fight while Mordor takes care of the henchmen.**

 **The violent purple substance starts to disappear as time reverses.**

 **Stephen kicks Kaecilius in the chest and pins him against a pile of debris. Time reverses, causing a wall to be made in its place, trapping him inside of it.**

 **A pile of rubble lifts up and forms a building, releasing Wong, who was trapped under it.  
** " **Wong!" Stephen shouts and runs over to his friend. He pulls Wong out of the rubble and dusted him off. Wong takes a look around to see time reversing all around them.**

"The doctor saved your life, Mr. Wong!" Peter said.

"No…" Wong said and shook his head.

"Yes he did!" Peter said.

"Saving my life is an exaggeration." Wong said. "He didn't save my life."

"Yes I did." Stephen said smugly.

" _No_ , you _didn't._ " Wong growled.

"Guys, lets watch the movie, then you can argue over who saved who." Shuri said. **  
**" **I'm breaking the laws of nature, I know." Stephen grumbles.  
** " **Well, don't stop now." Wong says.**

 **They look up to see the sanctum rebuilding itself.  
** " **When the Sanctum is restored, they will attack again. We have to defend it." Stephen ran towards it with Mordo and Wong beside him. None of them noticed Kaecilius force himself out of where he was trapped. None of them noticed when he ran after them.**

 **What they did notice, however, was the blast he sent in their direction. The one that tossed Stephen off his feet and made him smack his head on the pavement hard. He fell unconscious. As he laid there, time stopped as the time stone flickered and darkened. Time was frozen. Nothing moved.**

 **Mordo and Wong pulled themselves to their feet and saw Stephen laying on the ground behind them.  
** " **Get up, Strange. Get up and fight!" Wong gasped for air.  
** " **We will finish this." Mordo strikes a battle stance.  
** " **You can't fight the inevitable." Kaecilius says as he walks towards Stephen. Stephen groaned and tried to get to his feet, but collapsed.  
** " **Isn't it beautiful?" Kaecilius smiled. Stephen desperately tried to crawl away from him.**

" **A world beyond time. Beyond death." Kaecilius growls. Stephen freezes and sits up.  
** " **Beyond time…" Stephen whispers. His eyes light up with an idea. "Beyond time! Time!" He shouts.**

" **Strange!" Mordo shouts.**

 **Stephen leaps up and flies away. He flies straight into the dark purple substance. Strait into the Dark Dimension.  
** " **He's.. he's gone." Mordo states in disbelief.  
** " **Stephen Strange has left to surrender to his power." Kaecilius smirks.**

"Oh, no…" Stephen groaned. "It's gonna show it, isn't it?"

"Show what?" Wanda asked.

"Maybe we should not watch this." Stephen suggested.

"We can't leave until we finish the movie." Shuri said.

"Have we tried everything?" Stephen asked.

"Why dont you want us to see what happens next?" Tony asked, suspicious.

"Because I dont." Stephen said. "Come on, Wong. Back me up here."

"Actually, Stephen, I myself am curious about what happened in the dark dimension. You refuse to talk about it." Wong said.

"Maybe there's a reason that I dont talk about it, Wong." Stephen growled. "Maybe I want to forget some things."

"Did you do something bad?" Peter asked.

"No, I didn't do something bad." Stephen sighed.

"Just sit down." Christine said and pulled him back into his seat.

" _I really dont want to watch this."_ Stephen whispered.

"Shhhhh." Christine said.

 **In the Dark Dimension Stephen floats around for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He lands on the ground and makes a quick motion with his hands, activating the time stone once again.**

 **Stephen walks up to what appeared to be a large floating head. It was dark purple with sharp ridges going down its face. Its light purple eyes seemed to be made of fire.  
** " **Dormammu! I've come to bargain." Stephen shouted.  
** " **You've come to die." Dormammu growls in a deep, rough voice. "Your world is now my world, like all worlds."**

 **Hundreds of spikes shoot at him. Stephen tried to defend himself with his shield, but isn't fast enough for all of them. One of the spikes impale his chest, followed by many others. The force of it tosses his dead body off the side of the cliff.**

Everyone in the room screamed. Stephen grew paled and rested his head in his hands, anxiously looking at everyones reactions.

"What just happened?" Wanda gasped.

"Did you just… die?" Peter asked. Stephen nodded his head stiffly.

"How many… what did… what?" Clint stumbled over his words. Peter leaned over and pinched Stephen arm.

"Ow! Why?" Stephen asked.

"To make sure you're really here." Peter asked. "Zombies can't feel pain. I need to make sure you're not a zombie."

"Those dont exist." Shuri grumbled.

"Just… how Stephen? How?" Tony asked.

"You'll see." Stephen mumbled.

 **Suddenly, Stephen comes flying in from where he came in the first place, There's not a scratch on him.  
** " **Dormammu! I've come to bargain." He shouted.  
** " **You've come to die. Your world is now my world… What is this? Illusion?"**

" **No, this is real."  
** " **Good."**

 **Two large spikes shot out and impaled Stephen, hoisting him in the air. Stephen gives one small, pained whimper before dying. Again.**

Everyone in the room cried out again.

"How!?" Tony jumped up and pointed at the screen. "How!? How!?"

"You'll see." Stephen snapped. "Can we just get this over with? Please?"

 **Suddenly Stephen came flying from where he start from again. Once more, there's not a scratch on him.  
** " **Dormammu! I've come to bargain." He shouts again.  
** " **You... what is happening?"  
** " **Just as you gave Kaecilius powers from your dimension, I've brought a little power from mine." Stephen gestured at the eye of Agamotto and the bracelets surrounding his wrists. "This is time. An...endless...looped...time."  
** " **You dare!" Dormammu shrieks.**

 **Dormammu raised his fist and crushed Stephen.**

Everyone whimpered. Stephen took a shaky breath in and tried to not look at the screen. **  
**" **Dormammu! I've come to bargain." He said as he walked up.  
** " **You cannot do this forever."  
** " **Actually, I can. This is how things are now. You and me, trapped in this moment, endlessly."  
** " **Then you will spend eternity dying."  
** " **Yeah. But everyone on Earth will live."**

"That's… thats really noble of you doctor." Peter said and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, great." Stephen said quietly. **  
**" **But you will suffer."  
** " **Pain is an old friend."**

 **Dormammu sent a ray of fire that disintegrated Stephen.  
** " **Dormammu!" Two more spike impaled him.**

" **I've come to bargain." A planet crushed him.  
** " **Dormammu!..." Spikes again.**

" **Dormammu!..." Fire disintegrated him.**

Everyone winced at every death. Stephen trembled slightly as the memories were brought back.

"This is horrible." Wanda whimpered as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"I dont know what I was expecting… but it certainly wasn't that…" Wong said.

"How many times did you die?" Tony asked slowly.

"I lost track after twelve…" Stephen said.

"Twelve deaths?! That's awful!" Peter said.

"... _Thousand…"_ Stephen mumbled.

"TWELVE THOUSAND?!" Peter cried.

"More or less." Stephen forced a weak smile.

"Thats… that… oh my gosh." Nat moaned.

"Do you... you know… remember each death?" Steve asked.

"Vividly." Stephen sighed. "I tried a hundred memory erasing techniques, but none worked."

"That awful." Sam said.

"If you dont mind me asking," Rhodey said. "Were they all quick, or were some of them… less so?"

"I'd prefer not to answer." Stephen said bitterly.

" **Dormammu!..." Green, twisting spikes came up from the ground, killing him slowly and painfully.**

" **I've come to bargain!" Purple lasers shoot out and killed him.**

" **Dormammu!" Fire rains down and burns him.  
** " **You will never win." Dormammu growled as Stephen came back.  
** " **No… But I can lose. Again, and again, and again, and again, forever. And that makes you my prisoner." He smirked weakly..  
** " **No!"**

 **Hundreds of spikes rains down, impaling and killing him instantly.**

" **Stop! Make this stop!" Dormammu shouted as Stephen came back again. "Set me free!"  
** " **No." Stephen smiled and flew up to Dormammu. "I've come to bargain."**

" **Oh, what do you want?"  
** " **Take your zealots from the Earth. End your assault on my world. Never come back. Do it, and I'll break the loop."**

"I think that the entire world owes you a thank you… at the very least…" T'Challa said.

"I didn't do it for recognition." Stephen said. Without another word Peter got up from his seat and wrapped Stephen in a tight hug. "What are you doing?" Stephen asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm hugging all your sad out." Peter said. His voice was muffled because his face was pressed into Stephens shoulder.

"Uh… thanks…" Stephen said slowly and awkwardly patted Peter on the shoulder.

"Is it working?" Peter asked with a muffled voice.

"Um, yep… totally." Stephen said and rolled his eyes. He tried to keep up a serious look on his face, but deep down Peters hug actually helped. Just a little.

"You're a hero, doctor." Peter said before he went back to his seat.

"Yeah…" Tony said. "I guess you really do more than make balloon animals."

"Thats Tony talk for "you're amazing"." Nat said.

Stephen smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

 **Back on Earth, Mordo and Wong get up to see Stephen laying a few feet away, unconscious.  
** " **Get up, Strange. Get up and fight!" Wong yells.  
** " **We will finish this." Mordo growls and makes a fighting stance.  
** " **Isn't it beautiful?" Kaecilius smirks. "A world beyond time. Beyond death."**

 **Suddenly Stephen floated down and lands behind Kaecilius. Wong and Mordo stare with their mouths agape.  
** " **What have you done?" Kaecilius growls as he turns to face Stephen.  
** " **I made a bargain." Stephen smiled.**

 **Kaecilius and his henchmen looked down at their hands; they've started to disintegrate.  
** " **What is this?" Kaecilius asks.**

" **Well, it's, uh… it's everything you ever wanted. Eternal life as part of the One. You're not going to like it." Stephen said.**

 **Kaecilius and there henchmen cried out in pain as their bodys started to disintegrate. The twisted and writhed as they were pulled up towards the Dark Dimension. Once they were sucked in, the portal to the Dark Dimension closed, and it was no more.**

 **Stephen smiled and stepped up next to Wong and Mordo.  
** " **I think he really should have stolen the whole book, because the warnings… the warnings come after the spells." Stephen said quietly.**

 **A laugh rings out, and Mordo and Stephen turn in shock to see Wong laughing his head off.**

"Oh, so you _do_ have a sense of humor." Bucky said.

"What? It was funny." Wong shrugged. "I'll laugh is someone tells a funny joke."

"I have told you so many funny jokes, and you have laughed twice. Maybe three times." Stephen rolled his eyes.

" **O-Oh, that's f-funny." Wong gets out between chuckles.**

 **Stephen unfreezes time and everything starts moving again.  
** " **We did it." Wong smiled.  
** " **Yes. Yes, we did it." Mordo say. He glares at Stephen and Wong with his arms crossed over his chest. "By also violating the natural laws."**

"Aw, come on!" Peter groaned. "Why is he so upset? You just saved the world."

"Mordo is a bit subborn." Stephen sighed. **  
**" **Look around you. It's over." Stephen sighed and gestured with his hand.  
** " **You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay? We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always! A reckoning. I will follow this path no longer." Mordo gives them one more glare before turning and leaving.**

"What happened to him?" Shuri asked.

"I dont know, we lost contact after that." Stephen said. Wong shifted nervously in his seat and avoided eye contact.

 **Back in Kamar-Taj Stephen takes of the Eye of Agamotto and set it upon its pedestal.  
** " **Wise choice." Wong nodded. "You'll wear the eye of Agamotto once you've mastered its powers. Until then, best not to walk the streets wearing an infinity stone."  
** " **A what?" Stephen looks up, confused.**

" **You have a gift for the mystic arts, but you still have much to learn. Word of the Ancient One's death will spread through the multiverse. The Earth has no Sorcerer Supreme to defend it. We must be ready."  
** " **We'll be ready." Stephen says confidently.**

.

 **Stephen walked up the steps to the top of the New York Sanctum and slipped on his watch. It was still cracked; he rubbed his thumb lovingly over the engraving.**

 **Stephen rested his shaking hands and gazed out of the window of the Sanctum.**

.

Note from Author:

I want to thank you all again for the tremendous support this story has gained. I'm glad so many of you like it. It makes me feel like a good author.


	14. Dr Strange: The After Credit

"It's done?" Steve asked after a moment, eyeing the black screen.

"That was awesome!" Shuri grinned.

Peter jumped to his feet and started clapping. After about thirty seconds of him applauding he noticed no one else was clapping and quickly sat back down in his seat.

"You died." Nat said slowly, looking at Stephen. "Like, a lot. For strangers."

"Yeah." Stephen shrugged, not sure how to reply.

"Remind me never to try to make a deal with you." Tony joked.

"Why didn't you do that time loop thing when we were fighting Thanos?" Peter asked. "We all could have just fought him again and again."

"Because, I looked forward in time to all possible outcomes." Stephen said. "There was a one in fourteen mill-"  
"Yeah, we get it. Magic-Science-Numbers-Blah Blah Blah." Clint rolled his eyes. Natasha flicked him on the side of his head.

"Hang on!" Tony said and pointed to the television. "I think there's more."

 **A bright spark lit up the screen. Someone was working with power tools in a garage.**

 **A figure in a hood walked through it, pausing before the man.**

"Oh no." Wong sighed.

"What's wrong, Wong?" Stephen asked, ignoring Peter who giggled and whispered 'that rhymed'.

"There's something you dont know…" Wong said slowly, like he was measuring each word carefully.

"What dont I know?" Stephen asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, you see-"

"No spoilers." Clint sang. They all turned their attention back to the screen. **  
**" **Can I help you?" The man asked.  
** " **They carried you into Kamar-Taj on a stretcher." The hooded figure said. He pulled off his hood to reveal Mordo. "Look at you now. Pangborn."**

Everyone looked at the t.v. confused.

"Mordo?" Stephen asked and tilted his head. **  
**" **Mordo. So, what can I do for you? Man!"**

" **You been away many months now and I heard a revelation. The true purpose of a sorcerer is to twist things out of there proper shape. Stealing power, providing nature… like you."  
** " **I stolen nothing. This is my power. Mine."  
** " **Power... has a purpose."**

 **Mordo thrust out his hand. As he did so, a glowing orange mist came out of Pangborn and hovered in Mordos hand. Pangborn fell to the ground. Without his magic, his paralysis had returned.  
** " **Why you doing this?" Pangborn gasped.  
** " **Because I see it long last was wrong with the world." Mordo leaned down. "Too many sorcerers."**

"WHAT?!" Clint gasped.

Everyone exchanged confused glances and whispers, except for Stephen, who sat there with a bewildered and offended look on his face.

"Wong?" Stephen said after a few minutes of shocked silence. Wong sighed.

"Mordo has attacked a few sorcerers in the past year." Wong said with a shake of his head. "However, he relented when a small group fought back. He hasn't been heard from since."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stephen asked.

"Because. You are a sanctum guardian. It was not your concern."

"None of my concern? It's Mordo, Wong! Our friend!" Stephen snapped.

"He is not a friend anymore. Besides, you are too close to be involved in this." Wong replied.

"Great. Just great." Steph sighed and tossed his hands into the air.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Wong and Stephen glared at each other the entire time. Needless to say, it was really awkward.

"So… We can go, right?" T'Challa said after a few minutes, breaking the tension in the room.

"Brother." Shuri scolded.  
"I was just asking a question." He shrugged.

"A stupid question!"

"Hey-"

"I hate to interrupt." Loki drawled. His expression said that he did not care that he was interrupting; In fact, he was probably happy to be cutting them off. "But there's another box." He said and waved his hand towards the coffee table.

There was another small container sitting next to the one that hand held the disc. It looked exactly like the first one, except that it was orange with a thin white stripe going along the side.

"Shuri leaned over and set in in her lap with a puzzled expression on her face. She opened the top with a _creak_ , and peered inside.

"There's another note." Shuri said. "And another disk."

.

.

.

Author note:

And that's where I end it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Please dont hate me. Please.

Sorry for the short chapter. I obviously decided just to do one of the after credit scenes. I just thought I'd be able to write it better with just this one. :)

I have looked at all your reviews and ideas and have decided on what movie I will be doing next. You will find out next time I update. (Insert mischievous smile).

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience.

:)


	15. GotG: Introduction

Shuri took the note out of the box and skimmed over it quickly.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

" _Dear Avengers and others. Congratulations. You finished your first movie. "_ Shuri read.

"I'm sorry, 'first'?" Sam asked. "I thought the deal was we watch one movie. ONE."

"Well, I could read this and it would explain everything, or you can continue to interrupt me." Shuri said. Sam crossed his arms and mumbled something.

"Thank you." Shuri said. " _Dear Avengers and others. Congratulations. You finished your first movie. I have another one here for you that is just as important. Just like the first movie, this one will also alert you to possible threats to your world. This movie will also help you learn about some of the newer additions to your team._

 _The two people that were invited to watch the first movie may leave; they are not needed for this one. However, you will need the following people:_

 _Peter Quill (Star-Lord)_

 _Drax the Destroyer_

 _Gamora Titan_

 _Nebula Titan_

 _Rocket (89P13)_

 _Groot_

 _Mantis_

 _I have included a small teleportation device that will help you retrieve them quickly and efficiently._

 _I will keep in touch."_

"Yes!" Peter cheered. "Another movie!"

"Does it say how long it will take?" T'Challa sighed.

"Nope." Shuri shrugged.

"May I see the box?" Bruce asked. Shuri nodded and passed it over to him. Bruce picked up a white disc labeled 'Guardians of the Galaxy' and set it aside carefully. Then he picked up a small orb. It seemed to be made of some sort of pink and purple swirling substance.

"So… uh… how do we use it?" Clint asked.

"Twist both ends, unlock and activate the power source on the center, set it on a flat surface and step back." Thor said. Everyone gave him confused looks. "It's a teleporter. They're rare, but we had a couple on Asgard." He shrugged.

Natasha picked it up and set it in the center of the room, doing what Thor had said. There was a flash of white light and chill went through the air.

.

Mantis ducked behind a crate, covering her head with her arms and barely avoiding getting blown into smithereens.

"Everyone!" Gamora yelled over her shoulder. "Get down!"

Gamora slid over a table and ducked down next to Peter.

"This is fun." Peter said sarcastically.

"You're telling me!" Rocket shouted as he shot down another wave of the mining droids. "Take that you metal scum! Hahaha!"

"This isn't _fun_." Gamora said sternly.

"Guys, this is not what we signed up for." Nebula growled through their earpieces. "The Collector said we would be getting a neuro systematic battery from an abandoned outpost. I don't know about you guys, but this does not look abandoned to me."

"Okay, thank you for your sass, Nebula." Peter said as he shot down more droids. "It's really helping. Like, _a lot_."

"I think Quill is confused." Drax grunted as he ripped a droid apart. "You're comments are not helping at all."

"Man, we need to work on your sarcasm." Peter sighed.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled as he and Mantis hid behind a door.

"No! You may not go in there alone!" Rocket yelled. "Use your brain!"

"Okay, guys, here's the plan." Peter said. "Gamora, Drax, you go left. Mantis, Groot, cut 'em off from behind. Rocket and I will go right. Nebula, surprise attack from the rooftops. Okay? Go! Now!"

Surprisingly, everyone actually listened to Peter for once. Everyone quickly moved to their designated areas. However, things quickly took a turn for the worse.

Drax and Gamora ran forward towards the droids, but a hole opened up in the ground and they fell through.

"What the heck was that?!" Nebula yelled. "Did they just-" Suddenly her line went silent.

Peter looked around with wide eyes as Groot, Rocket, and Mantis fell from view too.

All the droid turned to Peter, who was now alone.

"Uh… hey guys." Peter said cautiously and backed up as the droids circled him. He raised his hands in front of him and frantically looked around for his friends. Where could they have possibly gone? "Listen, R2-D2, I think we can all look back at this and laugh a long time from now… maybe let's just cool it with the killing for now…"

Suddenly the ground opened up and Peter fell through, too. He yelled as he fell in complete darkness. Suddenly he smacked the ground. Hard.

Peter pulled himself to his knees and tried to look around. Before he could get a good view on what was happening, however, something incredibly heavy landed on his back. Peter smacked back down on the ground with a thud.

Peter sighed and tried to look up again. He didn't know what he was expecting to see, but it sure wasn't all the Avengers sitting around a lounge; some of them eating popcorn while one of them set a movie up.

.

"Stop laughing, Tony." Nat said.

"I-I'm sorry." Tony laughed. "It's just… they… ha!"

As soon as they had activated the teleporter some sort of hole opened up above it and the guardians came falling through, one by one.

First Gamora had fell through, followed shortly by Nebula and Mantis. And then Groot. The first few times someone teleported Nat and Bruce would help them to their feet and move them before the next one teleported.

However, Quill was teleported here and seemed really confused. When he tried to sit up, Drax fell on top of him. Then Rocket fell on top of Drax!

It was about this time when Tony started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"I-It's just y-you… T-they... They all fell on top of you!" Tony said between laughs.

"Yes. Very funny." Quill said sarcastically.

"So, _anyway._ " Shuri said to Gamora, giving Tony a small glare. "We already have the movie I told you about set up, and we can get you some popcorn or something if you want it."

"I dont think we have time for a movie." Gamora said.

"Of course we do." Quill said excitedly. He was already sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn and a couple cans of soda..

"I agree with Gamora." Nebula said. "We dont have time."

"Well, I'm the captain, so…" Quill shrugged.

"I thought rabbit was captain." Thor said, making a few people laugh.

"You're right." Rocket smirked. "So why dont we just ask the captain if we have time for a movie. Oh wait, it's me! I'm the captain! And I say yes!"

"Yay!" Mantis said and clapped her hands together.

"I am Groot!" Groot cheered.

"But… I'm the captain." Quill said and pointed to himself.  
" _Sure_ you are." Rocket said and rolled his eyes. He tossed his gun onto a chair and pulled himself up.

"I am!" Quill insisted and threw his hands in the air in frustration. "And _I_ say we can watch the movie."

"Of course you do." Rocket nodded. "With my permission."

Quill's eye twitched. "For the last time!" He said slowly. "I. Am. The. Captain. Do you see what you've done, dude?" He asked Thor. Thor shrugged.

"You are feeling anxious." Mentis said as she touched Nebulas arm. "Are you alright?"

"Dont touch me unless you want to lose a hand." Nebula growled. Mantis gulped and sat down next to Drax, who had five bags of popcorn and twelve sodas.

"Be nice, sister." Gamora sighed as she sat down. Nebula glared at her and found the farthest away spot to sit.

Shuri grinned and hit the 'play' button on the remote.

.

.

 **Note From Author:**

 **Yay! I updated!**

 **Sorry for a short chapter; I just needed to set up the next movie. The next chapter they'll start the movie. I promise!**

 **Whenever the Avengers** **or Guardians are talking/reacting to the story I will be calling Peter Quill "Quill" and Peter Parker "Peter". Just to make it so it's not confusing.**

 **Thank you for your patience and support!**


	16. GotG 1

**The words Earth 1988 come on the screen in gold letters, a stark contrast to the black screen. The song "I'm Not In Love" plays in the background.**

"Oh, uh… we're going to start the movie here?" Quill asked nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Shuri asked.

"No reason. I just think we'd all enjoy it a lot more if we skipped a bunch of it." Quill said.

"What's wrong with you, Quill?" Rocket asked.

"It's just that nothing really interesting happened on Earth that particular year." Quill shrugged. "So why dont we just fast forward to all the fun space stuff. Yeah?"

"We're watching this entire movie." Sam said.

"What? Ugh… Gamora, back me up here." Quill said. Gamora shook her head.

"Dont look at me. I was against watching a movie from the start." Gamora said.

"Listen, we're watching the movie. And you agreed to it." Rhodey said. "You made your bed, now lie in it."

"What bed did Quill make?" Drax asked. "I did not know you knew how to make beds. Why did we buy beds for the Milano if you could have made them?"

Everyone except the guardians traded confused looks.

"It's… Its a metaphor." Quill explained.

"Ah." Drax nodded. "So, no beds?"

"No beds." Quill sighed.

 **A small boy rubbed the side of a walkman with his thumb. It's labeled 'Awesome Mix Vol. 1'**

 **An older man walked down the hospital hallway and paused before the little boy.**

" **Peter. Your momma wants to speak with you." He said. The young boy, Peter, doesnt look up. "Come on, Pete. Take these fool things off." The man sighed. He took Peters headphones off his head. The song stopped playing and everything went silent.**

"Oh, wait…" Gamora said and looked at Quill. "This is when…"

Quill nodded.

"Okay…" Gamora said. "Maybe we should not watch this part."

"What is wrong with you two idiots?" Rocket asked. "We already agreed that we're watchin' the movie!"

"This is when.. You know…" Gamora whispered. Rocket looked at her with a puzzled expression. "When Peter… and then Yondu…" Gamora said and nodded her head.

"Ohh…" Rocket said. "This is when Yondu and the Ravagers..."

"Mmm Hmm." Gmora nodded.

"Well." Rocket said and rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to see this!"

"Rocket!" Quill groaned.

"I'm confused. What are you guys talking about?" Clint asked.

"Nothing." Quill and Gamora said in unison.

 **The boys grandfather put the walkman into his backpack and led him into a hospital room. Many people are sitting around a bed and talking in nervous, hushed voices. A very sick woman is laying weakly in the bed. Her eyes were sunken and she had lost all of her hair. He skin was deathly pale. She looked like she was as frail as a piece of paper; like she would break if someone touched her.**

"Oh, no." Nat said.

 **When Peter entered the room she grinned an weak smile that didn't meet her eyes. Peter paused by her feet and stared at the ground like his life depended on it.  
** " **Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" She asked through a thick southern accent, each word weaker than the last. Peter looked away and his black eye was visible. "Peter?"  
** " **They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing." He shrugged. "Smushed it with a stick."  
** " **You're so like your daddy." She smiled. "You even look like him. And he was an angel. Composed out of pure light…"**

"Oh, really? An angel!? Really?" Rocket said. "Is she serious? Is she talking about the same guy that we met?"

"Hmph." Quill crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat. **  
**" **Mer?" The grandpa asked, interrupting her. "You got a present there for Peter, don't you?"  
** " **Of course." She glanced down at a thin, colorfully wrapped package laying next to her. She struggled to pick it up, managing to get a hold of it once or twice only to drop it. The grandpa reached over and put in Peters backpack.  
** " **I've got you covered, Pete." He said.  
** " **You open it up when I'm gone, okay?" Peter's mom said. "Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you. At least until your daddy comes back to get you. Take my hand." She outstretched her hand and reached towards Peter. Peter didn't move. "Peter."  
** " **Pete, come on." His grandpa said. Peter looked away. His lip started quivering and tears sprung into his eyes, but he still didn't take her hand.**

"Why aren't you taking her hand?" Clint asked. "I mean, she's dying. Would it really have been _that_ difficult too-"

Gamora pressed her sword against his throat.

"Choose your next words very carefully." She warned. Clint's eyes went wide and he nodded slightly. Gamora lowered her sword.

Quill looked away from the screen and stared at the ground. **  
**" **Take my hand…" His mother said slowly. She slowly lowered her hand onto the bed, and her head fell limply to the side. The heart rate monitor have one long beep.  
** " **Mom?" Peters head jerked up with a fearful look on his face. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "No! No! No! No! Mom! No!" Peter tried to climb onto the bed, but his grandpa picked him up and ran out into the hall.  
** " **Come with me." His grandpa said as he carried him out of the room and set him down.**

"Oh my gosh." Wanda gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

"Man. That stinks." Rocket said, attempting to sound sympathetic but failing. **  
**" **No! Nooooooooooo!" Peter screamed as he struggled against his grandpa's grip.**

" **You've got to stay here. Please."  
** " **No…" Peter hung his head and sobbed quietly.  
** " **Okay?" His grandpa said once more before turning and running back into the room.  
** " **No." Peter whispered as he watched his grandfather leave. Peter watched his grandpa go until he was all alone. Suddenly Peter turned and darted down the hallway, shoving doors open and slamming them behind him. He ran out of the hospital and kept running; He ran until he was in the middle of a field. When he felt like his legs could not support him anymore he collapsed. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he curled into a ball and sobbed.**

 **Suddenly a blue light filled the air. Peter jerked his head up to see a giant spaceship hovering before him. Peter raised his hands in front of his face to block the strong winds blowing towards him.**

"What the heck is that thing?" Steve asked.

"Awesome! Spaceship!" Peter squealed.

"We didn't have spaceships back in my day." Bucky said. Steve nodded in agreement. Everyone else groaned.

"Can we just get this over with?" Quill asked and pointed at the screen. "Please? Thank you."

 **The ship leaned forward and shot a red and blue light down at Peter. The light began swirling around him wildly and he was slightly picked up off the ground.  
** " **Mom!"**


	17. GotG 2

**A massive planet is shown on the screen. The words '26 Years Later' are written in white block letters. They disappear and are replaced with the words "Morag, Abandoned Planet".**

"Space! Awesome! I want to go to space!" Peter said excitedly.

"You've been to space already." Tony said. "And it didn't end well."

"It would be safer now that that big purple jerk is out of the way." Peter shrugged. "No offense." He said to Nebula and Gamora.

"None taken." Gamora said.

"I've call him a lot worse." Nebula said at the same time.

"How many planets are there?" Shuri asked Quill.

"Uh… I… dont know…" Quill shrugged. "Millions."

"Millions!?" Shuri squealed.

"And to think seven years ago we thought we were alone in the universe." Tony said thoughtfully.

"Ha! Humans are so adorable and naive." Thor laughed.

 **A small orange and blue ship landed on the planet. Loud thunder clapped in the background and harsh wind and rain poured down. The now older Peter Quill stepped out of the spaceship and took a long look around. He was wearing a long trench coat of some sort, and a high-tech helmet covering his face. He walked forward, struggling to not fall over from the harsh conditions of the planet. He stumbled forward until he found what appeared to be a rundown old building.**

 **He took out a small rectangular device. He hit the sides of a couple times and a blue light flickered for a moment before the end of the device ignites like a taser. It shone a blue light on everything, and whenever the blue light touches an old run-down area it was replaced by a holographic version of what it looked like when it was new.**

 **The hologram showed children as they ran and played in the street, there were dogs fetching sticks, and parents buying stuff at the marketplace. Peter pushed another button and a red line goes across the ground and into the main building.**

 **Peter stuffed the device in his pocket and cautiously stepped through the old broken doorway. He looked around the eerie and dangerous area slowly. He tapped the side of his helmet and the entire helmet folds back and disappears as he looked around the building with a smirk on his face.**

 **Peter grabbed his orange headphones and put them on before tapping the On button of the Walkman that was attached to his belt.**

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"That, my dear friend, is a walkman." Quill grinned. "It's a super high tech piece of human technology that allows you to listen to music. I notice that none of you have any. Must be so expensive and high tech that none of you can afford one."

Everyone (except for the other guardians, Bucky, Steve, and Thor) either groaned or facepalmed.

"It can play music?" Steve asked, amazed.

"Yep." Quill nodded. "All you need is a tape full of your favorite songs and you're all set."

"It's like having a tiny orchestra that you can carry around with you." Thor said, amazed.

"Why dont any of us have one of those, Tony?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, why dont we?" Steve asked.

It was at this point that Tony was doing everything humanly possible to keep himself from laughing like a crazy person.

"Um… that's not… right... " Shuri said slowly.

"A walkman is the best human invention. Ever." Quill said. "That and my Zoom."

"You use a zoom?!" Tony laughed. He grabbed his stomach and almost doubled over from laughter.

"Yeah? Why?" Quill asked. "A Zoom can contain hundreds of songs."

"I can get over twenty thousand songs on my IPod." Peter said casually.  
"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Quill shouted.

"Here. Take a look." Peter said. He took his IPod from his pocket and tossed it to Quill.

" _Did he just throw a four hundred dollar IPod?_ " Clint whispered. Nat shrugged.

"Holy crap!" Quill said as he scrolled through the songs. After a few minutes he slowly looked up. "It's beautiful."

"Let me see." Bucky said.

"No. Mine." Quill said and pulled it close to his chest.

"Actually, it's mine." Peter said.

"Mine." Quill said.

"What have I done?" Peter groaned.

"Peter, give Peter the IPod." Gamora sighed.

"But I dont want to give him my IPod." Peter whined.

"No, the other Peter. Big Peter give little Peter back his IPod." Gamora said sternly. "Dont make me get my taser."

Quill mumbled something incomprehensible and begrudgingly gave Peter back his IPod. "Thank you." Peter said.

" _I do not understand."_ Drax whispered to Mantis. " _It does not have any eyes, nor is it a pod."_

"Oh for the love…" Gamora groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 **The song 'Come and Get Your Love' started playing in the background. Peter nodded his head along to the music and walked through the broken building. He started dancing wildly. He dodged traps and jumped over dangerous ravines without even breaking a sweat or stopping his dance. As he frolicked along the words 'Guardians of the Galaxy' appeared above him for a few seconds. Peter skipped through a giant puddle, kicking water everywhere. Little dangerous rat-like creatures came out to attack him, but he kicked them away. Peter smirked and grabbed one and pretended to use it as a microphone as he sang along to the song. He twirled in a circle with his arms outstretched.**

"You are a child." Gamora sighed.

"Thank you." Quill said.

"So, you like to dance?" Peter asked.

"Oh, no." Rocket groaned. "You just had to ask him that, didn't you, Hummie? Of all the things you could have asked him… Now he's never gonna shut up."

"Hey." Quill said. "I find that very offensive. And yes, smaller, slightly less charismatic Peter. I do like to dance."

"Good to know." Peter nodded. "Shuri, how many Just Dance games do you own?"

"Five." Shuri said.

"I have three. We'll have a Just Dance marathon after this."

"What's Just Dance?" Quill asked.

"You'll see." Peter grinned.

 **Peter came across a very deep and long ravine and clicked the back of his heels together. His boots propelled him upwards and he flew across the ravine, all while still singing. He stumbled down on the other side rather ungracefully and danced into a another room.**

 **The music stopped playing as Peter cautiously entered the room and stood before a strange object. It had a purple force shield surrounding it, and a small silver orb floating in the center.**

 **He pulled a small contraption off his belt and set it on the ground in front of the object. The contraption vibrated and made a sucking noise, like that of a vacuum cleaner. The orb was forced out of container and flew into Peter's small contraption.**

"What's that orb thing?" Sam asked.

"Thats… uh…" Quill said. "Important."

"Important how?" Nat asked.

"Well…" Quills voice trailed off.

"Quiet, Quill." Rocket said. "Let the Terrans find out about it for themselves."

 **Peter grabbed the orb off the ground and smirked at it, not noticing the people coming up behind him. Peter turned around to leave but was greeted with three people pointing huge guns at his head.**

" **Drop it!" The leader, Korath, growled.**

"Boo!" Nebula shouted. "I hate him."

"Nebula, that's not very nice." Mantis scolded.

"I hate him too." Gamora said casually.

"Same." Quill said. **  
**" **Uh… Hey." Peter said slowly.  
** " **Drop it, now!"  
** " **Hey, cool it man. No problem." Peter tossed it on the ground and raised his hands in the air as someone poked him in the back with their gun. Two of the men stood behind Peter and pointed guns to his head while Korath scooped the orb up and smiled at it. "No problem AT ALL."  
** " **How do you know about this?" Korath growls.  
** " **I don't even know what that is. I'm just a junker, man. I was just… just checking stuff out." Peter shrugged as one on the men poked his back with their gun.  
** " **You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb."  
** " **This is just an outfit, man." Peter insisted. One of the guys poke Peter with their gun again. "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me."**

"Ha! Ninja turtle!" Sam snickered. Bucky and Steve shot each other confused looks.

"Cassie loves that show." Scott said.

"So do my kids." Clint said.

"So do I." Peter said. "I always look for them whenever I'm on patrol, but I haven't found them yet."

"They're not real, Pete." Tony said.

"They are in my heart." Peter sniffed. **  
**" **What is your name?" Korath shouted.  
** " **My name is Peter Quill, okay?" Peter yelled frantically. "Dude, chill out."  
** " **Move!" Korath shouts and points toward the exit. The men start shoving Peter along.  
** " **Why?" Peter asked.  
** " **Ronan may have questions for you." Korath growled.  
** " **Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by." Peter said quickly as Korath was about to leave. A confident smirk plays on his lips. "Star-Lord."  
Korath stared at him like he was insane. "Who?"**

Multiple people laughed.

"Do you get that a lot?" Steve chuckled.

"Sadly, yes." Quill sighed.

"Its because having a code name is for losers." Rocket said.

"It is not for losers." Quill said, slightly offended.

"It's a little weird." Drax nodded.

"Superheros are supposed to have secret identities." Quill said.

"Yeah!" Peter cheered.

"None of us have secret identities." Nat shook her head. "We dont do that here."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Peter asked.

"No, you are a Terran child. You are not Liver." Drax said. "You may have a liver, but it is not chopped. It is whole."

"Wha-" Peter said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just ignore him." Nebula said. **  
Peter's smile fell. "Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw." Korath raised his arms in a confused way. Peter groaned and turned to the other two people. "Guys? You know me, right?"  
** " **Move!" Korath bellowed. Peter dropped his hands to his sides and shook his head.  
** " **Aw, forget this." Peter mumbled bitterly. He pulled a glowing blue orb from his pocket and tossed it behind him, disintegrating the two people behind him**

 **Peter pulled out his guns and fired them, hitting Korath twice in the chest. The silver orb rolled next to Peter's feet and he picked it up.**

 **Korath jumped to his feet and pointed his gun at Peter. Peter looks up in surprise; he had thought Korath had been knocked unconscious.**

 **Peter ducked and landed on his back just as Korath fired his gun. The blast from the gun completely destroyed the wall behind him. Peter activated his boots and flew through the hole in the wall, out into the windy and stormy landscape.**

"Awesome!" Peter squealed. "Rocket boots!"

"What are the science behind those?" Shuri asked. "How do the work?"

"I dont know." Quill shrugged. "I bought them. I didn't make -ack!"

Shuri grabbed Quills shoe and pulled it up to her lap to look at it, pulling him out of his chair and sending him crashing to the ground in the process. He landed in an awkward position were he was laying on his back on the floor with Shuri holding one of his feet up.

"I think their powered by thermal radiation… No! There's a slot for a battery!" Shuri gasped as she looked at the boot. "There's a quantum magnet reverser! I didn't know those existed!"

"Do scientists just put the word 'quantum' in front of everything?" Scott asked.

"Can I please have my foot back?" Quill asked from where he was lying on the floor. A few people giggled.

"Of course." Shuri said. She unstrapped his right shoe and pulled it off his foot. "Okay, you can go now." Shuri said as she set it in her lap. "But I'm keeping this."

"My shoe…" Quill said as he sat back in his chair.

"You can have it back when I'm done." Shuri said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh, _can I?_ Can I have _my_ boot back when your done? Thanks." Quill said sarcastically.

"Peter, let the girl look at the shoe." Gamora said.

"That rocket boot cost me over a hundred thousand credits!" Quill whined.

"It's not like she's going to break it." Gamora said. Just as Gamora said this Shuri broke a large piece off of it.

"Fascinating." Shuri said.

"Great."Quill whispered and sunk into his seat.

 **Peter hit the ground hard and stumbled to his feet quickly. He ran as fast as he could with Korath chasing after him. Five more people with guns were guarding Peter ship. He threw a small triangular device at them; once it activated it pulled them all together and they were stuck. Peter made it to his ship and dove into the pilot seat, locking it behind him.**

 **Just as Peter started the engine the people he had trapped broke the device that was making them stick together and Korath ran next to them. They got what looked like a canon and pointed it right towards Peters ship as he began to hover above the ground. They shot a giant green ball of energy towards him, but Peter jerked the ship to the left and barely missed it. They continue to shoot after him, and Peter is barely able to dodge it each time. He angleed to ship towards the sky and blasts off as fast as he can.**

 **Peter looks behind him and laughed mockingly as he escaped.**

 **Suddenly the shift is jerked off course when a geyser shot up and hits one of the wings. Peter was thrown back and crashed into the other wall of the ship as it spun out of control. The ship spins and dives in the sky as Peter desperately tries to get to the pilot seat but just gets tossed against the wall repeatedly. After a long struggle he finally grabs onto the back of the pilot seat and was able to grab the controls of the ship right before it crashed. He let out a shaky breath and steers the ship through the sky gently. He sighed and sat down in his seat and rested his head back.**

"Yeah! You're such an awesome pilot!" Peter cheered.

"Thank you." Quill said.

"If you think he's a good pilot then youre crazy." Rocket laughed.

 **After a few moments of silence part of the ships bottom popped open and a girl sat up. Peter jumps back in surprise as the girl took her surroundings. She had light pink skin and messy dark hair.  
** " **Peter?" She asked, a little dazed. "What happened?"  
** " **Hey… uh…" Peter snapped his fingers as he tried to remember her name.  
** " **Bereet." She said.**

" **Bereet!" Peter smiled and nodded. "Look, I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot you're here."**

"Ugh. Peter." Gamora groaned.

"You have issues." Nat sighed.

"What?" Quill asked, stretching the word out.

 **Bereet tilted her head and gives him a confused and slightly offended look.**

 **Bereet tilted her head and gives him a confused and slightly offended look.**


	18. GotG 3

**Peter stood by holograms that were projecting screens and skimmed over them. Bereet was sitting nearby and fiddling with a small object.  
** " _ **Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xander's Nova Prime.**_ " **The news feed was saying.**

 **A little screen popped up next to Bereet and made a ringing noise. A picture of someone in a red jacket and blue skin popped up.  
** " **Peter, you have call." Bereet said.  
** " **Huh?" Peter looked up at her. He saw who was calling and dread filled his features as he held a hand up. "No, wait, don't!"**

"Who's that?" Steve asked.

"That's… my dad." Quill said after a moment. Everyone except for the guardians looked extremely confused.

"That doesn't seem… right…" Tony said.

"What are you talking about?" Drax said. "Quill looks exactly like Yondu."

"Yondu is blue, you moron!" Rocket said.

"He's not my real dad." Quill said. "My real dad was… horrible, and Yondu was the guy who raised me."

"Where is he now?" Peter asked. Everyone went silent.

"Thats none of your business." Rocket said.

"I was just asking a question…" Peter said.

"Yeah, well, it was a stupid question!" Rocket said.

 **Too late. Bereet had already answered it. A screen popped up behind Peter with Yondu on it. Peter sighed and turned to face him, forcing a smile on his face.  
** " **Quill?" He asked through a thick southern accent.  
** " **Hey, Yondu." Peter smiled.  
** " **I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you." Yondu said and gestured to his surroundings.  
** " **Well, I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd save you the hassle." Peter said and smiled innocently.  
** " **Well, where are you at now, boy?" He growled.  
** " **I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that." Peter said, his smile being replaced with a more serious look.  
** " **I slaved putting this deal together-"  
** " **Slaved?" Peter laughed. "Making a few calls is "slaved"? I mean, really?"  
** " **And now you're gonna rip me off?!" Yondu screamed. "We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."  
** " **Yeah, and that code is "steal from everybody."" Peter rolled his eyes.  
** " **When I picked you up on Terra…"  
** " **"Picked me up."" Peter said bitterly, making quotations marks with his fingers.**

"Whats Terra?" Clint asked.

"Terra is another name for Midguard." Thor said.

"You mean Earth?" Bucky asked.

"Only people from the nine realms call it Midguard." Gamora said.

"Everyone from the nine realms are crazy if you ask me." Rocket mumbled.

"Hey!" Thor said, offended.

"What do you know?" Loki said. "You ignorant little rat."

"WHAT?" Rocket yelled, leaping up to his feet. "What did you just call me!?"

"Oh no." Quill sighed.  
"You want to say that again!?" Rocket growled.

"With pleasure, rodent." Loki said dryly.

"Rodent? Yeah, that's real clever!" Rocket said sarcastically and raised his gun. "Lets see how much you can laugh after four or five shots to your face!"

"Rocket!" Gamora yelled, ripping the gun out of his hands.

"Everyone, calm down." Steve said.

"Ignore Reindeer Games." Tony told Rocket. "Almost everything that he says is either an insult or a trick."

"That is true." Loki smirked mischievously. **  
**" **...these boys of mine wanted to eat you." Yondu growled.  
** " **Yeah?" Peter said sarcastically. It obviously wasn't the first time he's been told this.  
** " **They ain't never tasted any Terran before. I stopped them. You're alive because of me!" Yondu said. "I will find you, I will…"**

"Are my hearing aids acting up, or did he just say 'eat you'?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. He threatened to eat me. Like, a lot." Quill sighed.

"That seems a bit extreme." Peter said.

"If I ever messed up on a mission, he threatened to feed me to the crew. If I ever misbehaved, he threatened to feed me to the crew." Quill said. "If my room was ever messy he would-"

"Threaten to feed you to the crew?" Sam asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yep." Quill said, leaning back casually like it was no big deal.

"That's horrible." Wanda said.

"I doubt he would have ever actually fed me to the crew." Quill shrugged. "Looking back I'm pretty sure he just said it to keep me in line and to keep the others satisfied."

"That's still _really_ messed up." Natasha said.

"If you think that's messed up then there are about twenty planets that you should never visit." Gamora said.

"There are a _lot_ of planets that use Terrans as a source of food." Rocket said with a smile.

"WHAT!" Peter squealed.

"I'm not surprised." Nat said.

"Do you know of any aliens that crawl inside of you and lay its eggs and once they hatch they take control of you and force you to eat your friends?" Peter asked.

Everyone went silent, giving Peter either confused or concerned looks.

"Are you okay?" Rocket asked.

"It's an honest question." Peter shrugged.

"He was making a reference to another movie." Tony said.

"No. There aren't any aliens like that." Quill said. "However there are some aliens that can manipulate you into doing what they want."

"Cool!" Peter grinned.

 **Peter hung up.**

 **Back on Morag Yondu stared at his small tablet in disbelief. He turned and started marching towards his ship.  
** " **Put a bounty on him! Forty K." Yondu ordered his men. "But I want him back alive."  
** " **Yeah, Cap." One of the scavengers said and marched off.  
** " **Alive?" Another scavenger asked.  
** " **That's what I said." Yondu nodded.  
** " **I told you when you picked that kid up, you should have delivered him like we was hired to do! He was cargo!" The scavenger snarled. Yondu paused to glare at him. "You have always been soft on him."**

"You were cargo?" Shuri asked. "What does that mean?"

"That's a story for another time." Quill sighed. **  
**" **You're the only one I'm being soft on!" Yondu yelled and shoved the scavenger. "Now, don't you worry about Mr. Quill. As soon as we get him back here, I'm gonna kill him myself. What we do need to worry about, is who else out there wants that Orb!"**

 **.**

 **On the Kree warship the dark warrior Ronan is being dressed by his servants. Black eyeliner is being applied around and under his eyes and down the side of his face; a big contrast to his pale blue skin.  
** " **They call me terrorist, radical, zealot, because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not." He said in a low, deep voice. "Because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, and his father, and his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten!"**

 **Two of Ronans servants were holding a man still.  
** " **You can't do this!" He said as he struggled against their hold. "Our government signed a peace treaty!"  
** " **My government knows no shame. You Xandarians and your culture are a disease." Ronan growled.  
** " **You will never rule Xandar."  
** " **No. I will cure it!" Ronan lifted his hammer and struck the prisoner in the head.**

Multiple people winced and a couple people screamed. Gamora and Nebula traded anxious looks.

 **Ronan walked across the floor, eyeing the blood as it drips and runs across the floor.  
** " **Ronan, Korath has returned." Someone said. Ronan turned to see Nebula standing behind him. Ronan nodded at her and Nebula led Korath in.**

Everyone looked at Nebula; who was avoiding eye contact and staring at the wall.

"What are you doing with him?" Tony asked in an accusing voice.

"That's none of your business." Nebula growled. **  
**" **Master, he is a thief, an outlaw who calls himself Star-Lord." Korath said.**

'Yes!" Quill cheered. "He got my name right!"

A few people rolled their eyes.

" **But we have discovered he has an agreement to retrieve the Orb for an intermediary known as The Broker."  
** " **I promised Thanos I would retrieve the Orb for him." Korath said. "Only then will he destroy Xandar for me. Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the Orb."**

"Thanos?" Tony said questioningly, sitting up a little straighter and eyeing the screen suspiciously. Everyone else grew silent and tense.

" **It will be my honor." Nebula said.  
** " **It will be your doom." Everyone's attention was brought to Gamora who was standing a few feet away. "If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize."**

Everyone gave Gamora scrutinizing looks but stayed quiet.

" **I'm a daughter of Thanos. Just like you." Nebula growled.**

" **But I know Xandar." Gamora argued.**

" **Ronan has already decreed that I…"**

" **Do not speak for me." Ronan growled, interrupting Nebula midsentece. He turned to Gamora. "You will not fail."**

" **Have I ever?" Gamora asked.**


	19. GotG 4

" **Xandarians." Rockets voice said. A small camera followed people as they went along with their business. "What a bunch of losers. All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid, to nothing at all. Pathetic. Look at this guy!" The camera followed a man walking down the street with a short blonde haircut. "Can you believe they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut? What is this thing?" He looked at a small child who needed help to walk. "Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle."**

"Do you enjoy insulting people?" Wanda asked.

"I only insult stupid people when they act stupid." Rocket said.

"You insult everyone all the time." Gamora said.

"That's exactly my point." Rocket said with a smirk.

 **The camera then landed on an older man who was talking to a younger girl. "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A pervert. Right, Groot?"**

"PAUSE THE MOVIE!" Tony yelled. He leapt to his feet and pointed at the old man on the screen. "It's that guy!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Wanda gasped.  
"How?" Peter said, dumbfounded.

"What are you weirdos talking about now?" Rocket asked.

"We have all seen this guy at some point." Shuri explained.

"He was even in Mister Doctor's movie." Tony added. Dr. Strange glared at him from across the room.

"How did he get into space?" Wanda asked.

"Should we be concerned about this guy?" Peter asked.

"I dont know… maybe…" Steve said.

"What does the word on the bottom of the screen say?" Tony asked.

"Uh… it says 'excelsior'." Quill read. "Does that mean anything to anyone?"

Everyone looked at the screen and traded suspicious looks.

"... This... this is creepy." Peter said after a few minutes.

 **Rocket lowered his binoculars and looked to his side. A tall, adult version off Groot was drinking water from a fountain. "Groot? Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!"**

"Groot!" Rocket said. "Get your head out of your video game and look at the screen."

"I am Groot." He responded, annoyed.

"I dont care that you're not at a save point, look at the screen." Rocket said. "You need to watch this."

"I am Groot."

"That is basically your father." Rocket said and pointed at the screen. Groot glanced at the screen for half a second with an annoyed expression on his face, but immediately turned back to his game.  
"That's it! Give me the game!" Rocket said.

"I am Groot!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO ME!" Rocket yelled. He reached over a pulled the game out of his hands.

"I am Groot." Groot whined.

"You can have it back when I say you can." Rocket growled. "Just watch the freakin' movie."

" **I am Groot…" He said.  
** " **Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" Rocket asked. Rocket lifted his binoculars back to his eyes and looked around. He paused on Peter Quill, who was talking to a girl. A small light flashed, reading the word 'human', and another light flashed, saying 'bounty'. "Looks like we got one. Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you? 40,000 units? Groot, we're gonna be rich!"**

 **Rocket looked over at Groot, who was drinking from the fountain again. Rocket sighed and shook his head.**

 **.**

 **Peter entered a small shop that has many shelves crowded with little odds and ends.  
** " **Mr. Quill." Someone said. A short alien emerged from the back room.  
** " **Broker." Peter said with a dramatic little bow.  
** " **The Orb?" The Broker asked.  
** " **As commissioned." Peter said and pulled it from his back pocket. He handed it to the Broker.  
** " **Where's Yondu?" The Broker asked as he studied the orb.  
** " **Wanted to be here. Sends his love. And told me to tell you that you got the best eyebrows in the business." Peter smiled. After a moment he pointed at the orb. "What is it?"  
** " **It's my policy never to discuss my clients, or their needs." He said.  
** " **Yeah, well, I almost died getting it for you." Peter said.  
** " **An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work." The Broker said.  
** " **Some machine-headed freak, working for a dude named Ronan." Peter shook his head. The Broker jerked his head up fearfully.  
** " **Ronan? I'm sorry, Mr. Quill. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved." The Broker shook his head and shoved the Orb into Peter's hands.  
** " **Who's Ronan?"  
** " **A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" The Broker said as he pushed Peter towards the door.  
** " **Come** _ **on**_ **." Peter groaned.  
** " **He's someone who's bad side I'd rather not be on."  
** " **What? What about my bad side?"**

"Bad side?" Wanda asked. "You dont have a bad side."

"Yes I do." Quill said.

"Uh, yeah he does." Tony said.

"Thank you, Stark. Thank you." Quil replied.

"His bad side is the equivalent of a sleep deprived five year old throwing a temper tantrum." Tony said. Everyone except for Quill laughed.

"It's true!" Drax laughed.

"That's not funny." Quill scowled.

"It's hilarious!" Rocket laughed.

"No, it not." Quill said. "I do not throw temper tantrums!"

"Oh really?" Tony said. "What about on Titan?"

"That is not fair." Quill said.

"You lost your temper, resulting in the death of half the universe!"

"I… dont know what youre talking about…" Quill said slowly.

"Stark, for the hundredth time it was necessary for him to do that." Dr. Strange said. "It was the only way for us to win in the end."

Quill stuck his tongue out at Tony, who scowled in return.

"I work with children." Natasha sighed. **  
**" **Farewell, Mr. Quill." The Broker gave Peter one more shove and slammed the door shut. Peter whipped around and started banging on the door with his fist.  
** " **Hey, we had a deal, bro!" Peter yelled. He kicked the door. Hard. Peter sighed and stepped back, noticing Gamora standing next to him. She was leaning on the wall and nibbling on a small fruit that resembled a pear.  
** " **What happened?" She asked and nodded at the door.  
** " **Uh… this guy just backed out of a deal on me. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord." Peter introduced himself.**

"Nobody calls you that." A few people said in unison.

"Everyone calls me that." Quill said.

"No they dont." Gamora said. Quill crossed his arms and pouted. **  
**" **You have the bearing of a man of honor." Gamora said. Peter grinned and started tossing the orb up and down playfully.  
** " **Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself." Peter grinned.**

"Wow." Steve said. "Where's your humility?"

"I am so humble." Quill said. "No one is a humble as me. I am the most humble person in the entire galaxy."

"Do you hear yourself talk?" Gamora asked.

" **But I mean I-"**

 **Suddenly Gamora grabbed the orb, kicked Peter in his stomach and ran off. Peter threw something like a magnetic rope which wrapped around Gamora's legs and tripped her. Peter caught up to her but Gamora managed to kick him off and started punching him. She held up her knife to stab him.  
** " **This wasn't the plan." She said. She swung the knife down just to be knocked to the side by Rocket.  
** " **Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" Rocket shouts. Groot grabbed Gamora and shoved a bag over her head. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man."**

"Wow. And I thought we all hated each other when we first assembled." Tony said.

"We did." Steve said.

"Yeah, but not like that." Tony replied.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Yeah." Rocket nodded. "Gamora was trying to kill Quill, Me and Groot was trying to capture Quill, Quill was trying to run away like a frightened child-"

"Hey." Quill said.

"And Drax wanted to kill Gamora." Rocket finished. "Oh, and Nebula wanted to kill all of us."

"That's not very friendly." Peter said.

"When you say you wanted to kill each other, you're just exaggerating… right?" Sam asked.

"Uh… sure." Gamora said. "Let's go with that."

 **Groot let Gamora go, and she immediately made a dive towards Peter. Rocket held her back again and they struggled. Gamora turned suddenly a bit Rocket in the arm.  
** " **Biting? That's not fair!" Rocket yelled. "Take it easy!"**

 **While they were fighting Peter took the chance to toss Rocket aside and grab a weapon. Gamora grabbed a knife and threw it at Peter as he ran away. It sliced through his lower leg, causing him to collapse. Gamora ran forward and pinned him on his back.  
** " **Fool. You should have learned." She snarled.  
** " **I don't learn. One of my issues." Peter grinned and attached a rocket launcher to her waist. He activated it and sent her flying back.**

 **Peter smiled and stood up, thinking he was in the clear. Suddenly Groot stepped beside him and put a bag over his head.  
** " **What the…" Peters muffled voice exclaimed as Groot tossed him over his shoulder and started carrying him.  
** " **Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional." Rocket growled.**

"Professional" Peter asked. "Professional what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rocket asked.

"No…" Peter said.

"I am Groot." Groot said with a slight nod.

"We were bounty hunters." Rocket said. "And the best bounty hunters in the entire galaxy, too."

"I thought bounty hunters only existed in Star Wars." Peter said, amazed.

"What's Star Wars?" Gamora asked.

"Only the best movie saga to ever exist!" Peter said cheerfully.

"Oh no, dont get him started on movies." Tony sighed. "He will talk for hours."

 **Rocket looked over his shoulder and saw Gamora sprinting towards them. "You gotta be kidding me."**

 **Gamora shoved Rocket to the ground and dived towards Groot. Gamora swung her sword upwords and sliced both of Groots arms off. She opened up the bag just to be shot by Peter's gun. Peter jumped out of the bag and sprinted down the street as fast as he could.  
** " **I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt." Rocket grinned as he lifted up a gun that was almost three times as big as him. He pulled the trigger and a huge ball of blue electricity shot out and engulfed Peter. He collapsed to the ground and screamed in pain as he jerked and writhed on the ground.  
** " **Yeah. Writhe, little man." Rocket laughed an obviously fake laugh. Groot whimpered next to him and gestured at his missing arms. "It'll grow back, you d'ast idiot. Quit whining."**

 **Just then Groot, Rocket, and Gamora's limp body were picked up off the ground. A few Nova Corps ships were holding them in the air.  
** " **Subject 89P13, drop your weapon." One of the officers shouted.**

"What did he just call you?" Peter asked Rocket.

"None of your business." Quill, Rocket, and Gamora all said at the same time.

"I am Groot? I am Groot… I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Is that all you guy know how to say? 'None of your business'?" Clint asked.

"Dont ask stupid questions." Rocket growled. **  
**" **Crap." Rocket grumbled and reluctantly dropped his gun.  
** " **By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for endangerment to life and the destruction of property."  
** " **All right. Come on up." Two officers said as they pulled Peter up to his feet. He struggled to stay standing and stumbled as they pulled him along.**

" **Hey! If it isn't Star-Prince." One of the officers teased.**

A few people laughed.

"Star-Prince?" Nat asked.

"Ha ha." Quill said. "Very funny." **  
**" **Star-Lord." Peter moaned.  
** " **Sorry.** _ **Lord**_ **." The officer, Corpsman Dey, laughed. "I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft. He's got a code name."**

" **Come on, man. It's a… It's an outlaw name." Peter mumbled as they pulled him along.  
** " **Just relax, pal." Dey laughed and patted him on the back. "It's cool to have a code name. It's not that weird."**

"Yes it is." Nebula said. Quill glared at her.

" **Fascists." Rocket grumbled as they arrested him.**


	20. GotG 5

**Back at Nova headquarters a woman in official clothing and a blond hair was having a video conference with a Kree leader.**

" **Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy." She said. "I should think that would call for some slight response on the part of the Kree."  
** " **We signed a peace treaty, Nova Prime." The Kree leader growled. "What more do you want?  
** " **At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions." Nova Prime insisted. "He is slaughtering children. Families."  
** " **That is your business. Now, I have other matters to attend to." The Kree snarled and hung up.**

"That was rude." Peter said.

"Which part?" Natasha asked. "The killing of innocent families, or that he hung up without saying goodbye?"

"Oh, uh… obviously the first thing that you said." Peter said slowly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"You were referring to him hanging up without saying goodbye, weren't you?" Tony asked.

"Well, it's rude!" Peter said.

"Kid…" Tony groaned.

"The other stuff isn't that nice, either." Peter mumbled defensively. "But manners are really important, too."

"Seriously?" Wanda asked.

"When I fought Toomes he said 'sorry' and 'excuse me'." Peter said.

"He tried to kill you." Rhodey said.

"But at least he had manners!" Peter said. Everyone sighed.

 **Nova Prime sighed and turned to her assistant, who was waiting patiently.  
** " **Well, some good news. It looks like we've apprehended one of Ronan's compatriots." The assistant said and handed her a tablet showing the security footage in the other room.**

 **Gamora, Peter, Rocket, and Groot were all lined up in some sort of holding cell.**

 **Then it switched so only Gamora was there. It displayed all her information on the sides of it. She glared at the people going over her information.**

"Hang on." Shuri said. She leaned forward and read something on the bottom of the screen. Then she gasped and looked at Gamora with wide, horrified eyes. "That says that you're the only survivor of your people! Is that true?!"

"What? No!" Gamora said. She looked at the screen and read the bottom. "That shouldn't say that…"

"That's so sad…" Peter said.

"So are you the last survivor of your people, or no?" Nat asked.

"No, I'm not!" Gamora snapped. "A long time ago, Thanos wiped out half my planet's population."

Peter gasped. "Thats sad, too." He said.

"But there's still a lot of people there… I think…" Gamora said.

"Have you been there recently?" Shuri asked.

"Well, no…" Gamora said hesitantly.

"Guys, there are still a lot of people on Gamora's planet." Quill said."So let's just let this matter go."

" **Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon." Corpsman Drey said.**

Bucky raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Gamora, who was trying avoid everyone's gaze.

" **The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together."**

 **Next they moved onto Rockets cell. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a cowl on his face.  
** " **Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket." Drey said. "The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form."**

Rocket glared at everyone menacingly, as if he was daring them to say something.

 **The next cell contained Groot. He had a big smile on his face and had to bend his head a little bit to keep from hitting the ceiling. His arms were slowly starting to grow back.  
** " **What the heck?" One of the officers gasped.  
** " **They call it Groot." Drey said as he skimmed through the information on the screen. "A humanoid plant that's been travelling recently as 89P13's personal house plant slash muscle."**

"I am Groot!" Groot said, slightly offended.

"Ignore him." Rocket said. "You're not a houseplant."

"I am Groot." He whined.

"Oh, dont be so sensitive." Rocket said. "And watch your language."

"How can one watch language?" Drax asked. Everyone groaned.

"Its a figure of speech." Quill whispered.

"Ah." Drax said with a slight nod. "A metaphor."

"What? No." Shuri said. "Its an idiom..."

Drax looked even more confused.

ighed "Just let him believe its a metaphor." Quill sand shook his head.

 **Finally they switched to Peter's cell. Peter had his fist in the air and a puzzled look on his face.  
** " **Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta." Dey said.**

 **Peter slowly made a winding motion next to his closed fist, and his middle finger slowly raised. Peter gasped with fake shock and stared at his hand, at the officers, and back at his hand.  
** " **I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine worked." Peter said with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He pretended to try to push his finger down with his other hand, but it kept springing up.**

A few people laughed.

"You really are a child." Nat said.

"Thank you." Quill said.

"Quill is not a child." Drax said, confused. All the other guardians groaned.

"What she meant is that he acts like a child." Mantis explained.

"Oh." Drax nodded. "That is true." **  
**" **What a bunch of a-holes." The officer growled. The others laughed quietly. "Transport all four to the Kyln."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The screen changed and showed a high tech security prison hovering in the middle of space. The words "The Kyln" were displayed. Officers led the prisoners down a long hallway.**

 **First was Rocket, then Gamora, then Peter, and finally Groot.  
** " **I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." Rocket laughed. "But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons. This one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers." Rocket snarled at Peter.**

"You guys are criminals." Steve said.

"Oh, and all you guys are perfect goodie-two-shoes?" Rocket said.

"We've all done things that we're not proud of, but none of us have actually been to jail." Steve said.

"Well, some of us were temporally imprisoned on The Raft after our Civil War." Sam said. "But that doesn't count."

"Yes!" Scott said. "Other than the Raft, none of us have ever been to jail."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"You've been to jail." Sam said after a moment.

"I told you that in confidence." Scott said in disbelief.

"Why were you in jail?" Rocket asked.

"He robbed someone." Sam said.

"No!" Scott said. "I hate that word! Robbery involves threat. I burgled someone. I am a cat burglar."

"That sounds pathetic." Rocket said.  
"Okay, you said you were in jail 22 times." Scott said. "Why were you in jail?"

"Mostly illegal smuggling." Rocket said with a smirk. "A couple counts of assault. One or two accounts of murder."

"Murder?" Steve asked.

"Someone was annoying me." Rocket shrugged.

"That's… thats no excuse." Wanda said.

"Rule are really different in space." Rocket said.

"They're really not." Quill sighed.

" **I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon." Peter said dryly.  
** " **Uh… what's a raccoon?" Rocket asked with a puzzled look on his face.**

" **What's a raccoon? Really?" Peter laughed. "It's what you are, stupid."  
** " **Ain't no thing like me, except me." Rocket grinned and pointed to himself.**

"You dont know what a raccoon is?" Tony asked. Rocket scowled.

"We try to stay away from the 'r' word." Gamora said.

"I dont!" Quill said. "I say whatever I want."

"Oh, shut up!" Rocket yelled.

"Why are you calling the puppy a raccoon?" Mantis asked. Everyone looked confused.

"He is not a puppy, he is a rabbit." Thor argued.

"What… no…" Peter said. "He's… raccoon…"

"I hate you all." Rocket grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

 **Peter rolled his eyes and slowed down so he was next to Groot.  
** " **So, this Orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe." Peter said to Groot and nodded his head towards the orb, which was currently being transported by one of the guards. "What is it?"  
** " **I am Groot."  
** " **So what? What's the Orb?" Peter asked, turning his attention to Gamora.  
** " **I have no words for an honorless thief." Gamora said without turning to face him.  
** " **Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket laughed. Gamora paused slightly in surprise and was forced forward by one of the guards. Rocket shot her a smug smile at her shocked expression. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."  
** " **Yeah, we know who you are." Peter grinned. He turned back to Groot. "** _ **Who is she?**_ "

Everyone laughed.

"Ha ha." Quill, said sarcastically **.  
** " **I am Groot." Groot leaned down and said.  
** " **Yeah, you said that." Peter snapped.  
** " **I wasn't retrieving the Orb for Ronan. I was betraying him." Gamora sighed. "I had an agreement to sell it to a third party."  
** " **I am Groot." Groot commented with a nod of his head.  
** " **Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told me that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?" Peter asked Rocket.  
** " **Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulary is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot." Exclusively in that order."  
** " **I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." Peter said with a small sigh.**

"How can you tell what he means if all hes says is 'I am Groot.'?" Tony asked.

"You have to listen to how long he holds each syllable, and how high pitched he talks." Quill shrugged. "Among other things."

"It's not that difficult." Thor said.

"It's complete gibberish." Tony said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"No, Mr. Stark is always like that. I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad by it." Peter said. Everyone went silent and looked at Peter.

"You understand Groot?" Rocket asked.

"Groot taught Shuri and I last time he was here." Peter said. Shuri and Peter high fived.

 **The passed a room where guards were going through their stuff. One of the guards put on Peters headphones and activated the walkman.  
** " **Hey. Put that away." Peter shouted. The guard rolled his eyes and continued to mess with the walkman. Peter jumped into the room just as the door slammed shut. Rocket, Groot, and Gamora watched on with interest from the other side as Peter glared at the Guard.  
** " **Hey! Listen to me! Take those headphones off!" Peter screamed. A few guards approached Peter and activated their weapons. "That's mine. Those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine! Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!"**

"You are an idiot." Drax said.

Quill glared at him.

 **The guards jumped forward and started beating Peter with their weapons.**

 **As they did so the song Hooked on a Feeling started playing.**

 _ **...I'm hooked on a feeling...**_

 **He fell to the ground and groaned. The continued to hit him over the head and on the back.**

 _ ** **...I'm high on****_ ****believing**** ** **...****

"You're getting beat up to the tune of an upbeat song from the 70's." Peter said while he tried to hold back a laugh.

"You dont say." Quill said sarcastically. "That's an amazing observation, Captain Obvious."

 **Peter tried to cover his head with his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest in an attempt to protect himself.**

 _ **...That you're in love with me...**_

 **They dragged Peter up to his feet and through him into small room. Multiple pipes popped out of the wall and pointed at Peter. A dark red gas seeped into the room and Peter cried out in pain as the gas started burning him. Peter started hitting the door as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge.**

 **...** _ **I'm hooked on a feeling...**_

 **The guards then dragged Peter out of the room by his arms and tossed him into another cell. Peter whipped around and ran towards the door, only to be stopped by multiple guns dropping down from the ceiling. Peter panted heavily and glared at the guards on the other side of the door.**

 **The song slowly started to get quieter until it was silent.**

"Thats horrible." Wanda said.

"That's the Kyln for you." Rocket said. "It's reserved for the worst of the worst."

 **He plopped down on a chair and pulled a bright yellow shirt over his head. The uniforms were comprised of a yellow t-shirt and a yellow pair of pants. Suddenly Rocket was shoved into the same cell. He glared at Peter and sulked over to the other side of the room.**

 **Rocket turned around, and small metal electronics implanted in his upper back were visible.**

Everyone went quiet and glanced over at Rocket. He avoided eye contact and stared at the wall.

 **Peter stared at them for a few moments with a confused look on his face until rocket pulled his shirt over his head and hid them from sight.**

 **Rocket and Peter were both tossed a rolled up orange blanket and led out into the main room. Gamora and Groot were right behind them. The guards shoved them into the main room and slammed the door shut behind them. As they walked through the main room the other prisoners began to boo and ridicule them. Or, more specifically, the booed and ridiculed Gamora.  
** " **You first! You first!" Someone hissed as they threw something at her.  
** " **Murderer!" Another one screamed.  
** " **Coming for you first, Gamora!" One threatened.  
** " **You're dead!" Someone hissed.  
** " **You're scum! You're scum!" Another one shrieked.**

"Why are they being so mean to you?" Shuri asked.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked, concerned.

"I wasn't that popular." Gamora said. "I'm still not."

"But why?" Peter asked. Gamora raised an eyebrow and looked at him doubtfully.

"You _do_ remember who my father is, right?" Gamora asked.

"Oh…" Peter said. **  
**" **It's like I said, she's got a rep." Rocket said. He gestured with his hand at Gamora, who was walking with her eyes focused on the ground. "A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops."  
** " **Murderer!" Someone yelled and threw a small can at her head, which she barely dodged.  
** " **The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asked Rocket.**

"You seem to care a lot about Gamoras safety." Tony said.

"Someones in love!" Shuri teased.

"It was only because she knew where to sell the Orb." Quill said. "It's not like I cared whether she lived or not."

Gamora crossed her arms and gave Quill a disbelieving look.

"Really?" She said. "You want to rephrase that?"

"Now I care very deeply about your survival and happiness. I love you. Like, a lot." Quill said quickly. "It's just back then I was more focused… on the… on the Orb… and… and… wow, I am saying a lot of things."

Gamora scowled.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Quill asked.

"Uh huh." Gamora said.

"Great." Quill sighed. **  
**" **They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside." Rocket said.  
** " **Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora said calmly with her eyes closed.**

"Nice." Scott said with a nod. "You should write fortune cookies."

"Whats a fortune cookie?" Gamora asked.

"You've never had a fortune cookie?" Tony said. "Oh, you poor, poor, girl."

"No, she's lucky." Clint said and wrinkled his nose. "Those things taste like cardboard."

"They're delicious!" Wanda said.

"They're awful." Bucky said.

"I dont know what food tastes like." Vision said.

"We're not going to have another Civil War just because we disagree about the taste of fortune cookies, are we?" Scott asked.

A few people laughed and a few people glared at him.

 **Suddenly a large man stepped in front of Peter and shoved him in the chest.  
** " **Check out the new meat." The man mocked. He was almost twice the size of Peter. "I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town…"**

 **Groot shot his arm out and it grew incredibly fast. The end of his arm shot up the man's nose and kept going. The man cried out in pain as he was picked up off the ground.**

"Oh, ow!" Wanda said. "Ugh, that's gotta hurt!"

"I am Groot?" Groot said curiously and looked at his hands.

"No, I'm not gonna teach you that move." Rocket said.

"I am Groot!"

"When you're older!" Rocket said. **  
**" **Let's make something clear." Rocket shouted, drawing everyone's attention to him. "This one here is our booty! You wanna get to him, you go through us! Or, more accurately, we go through you."**

 **Groot let the man collapse to the ground and stepped over him; Rocket followed him.  
** " **I'm with them." Peter smiled.**

 **Gamora walked down the hallway with a group of angry prisoners following her. She slipped into her cell and locked the door behind her. She flinched when one of the prisoners threw themselves against the door.  
** " **No cell's gonna protect you for long." A prisoner cackled. "You're dead! Dead!"**

 **The prisoners slowly started to leave until Gamora was all alone.**

 **However, there was one prisoner sitting at a table by himself, eyeing Gamoras cell bitterly.**

 **Drax.**


	21. GotG 6

**Peter stared at the ceiling, wide awake. He was surrounded by other prisoners who were fast asleep and snoring away; one of them had an arm wrapped around Peters stomach. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably.**

"That looks really uncomfortable." Clint commented.

"It's prison." Rocket said. "What do you expect? A five star hotel? King sized beds?"

"No, of course not." Clint scowled. "I was just saying-"

"Perhaps a kitchen filled with free sweets and sodas." Rocket said sarcastically.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Clint said. "And how do you even know what soda is?"

"You humans just expect everything to be _so_ perfect _all_ the time!" Rocket said. "Y'all a bunch of sissies."

"I… I am not... I _do not_ think… I…" Clint said with a scowl.

"I-I-I am not, I dont!" Rocket mocked. "Speak English, Humie!"

Clint threw his hands in the air in frustration and looked at Quill for help.

"This is actually pretty nice for him." Quill shrugged with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ugh." Clint groaned and glared at Rocket. "You are real lucky that there are children here, rodent."

"Rodent?!" Rocket yelled.

"I'm not a child!" Shuri and Peter said in unison.

"Can we just watch the movie? Please?" Nat sighed.

 **A loud banging noise outside of the cell caused him to sit up, startled. Peter leaned on his elbows and looked around curiously. He was the only one awake.**

" **Take her down to the showers," someone laughed. "It'll be easier to clean up the blood down there."**

 **Peter looked outside of the cell to see a group of prisoners and guards dragging a struggling Gamora down the hallway.**

 **Peter leapt to his feet and peered down the hallway. As soon as they were a long distance away from him he slipped out of the cell.**

 **Rocket sat up and glanced around just in time to see Peter leave. The fur on the side of his head was pressed flat and he rubbed his eyes.  
** " **Q-Quill, where you going?" Rockets yawned. Peter payed him no mind and darted down the hall. "Quill? Quill!"**

 **Gamora was shoved against a wall harshly and a knife blade was pressed against her throat.  
** " **Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." A prisoner said gleefully. He raised his blade in the air to kill her.  
** " **You dare?" Someone shouted. Everyone turned to see Drax standing in the doorway. And he looked angry. A couple of the prisoners ducked away in fear as he approached them. "You know who I am, yes?"**

"Aw yeah! Drax to the rescue." Peter cheered.

"I was not there to help." Drax said with a scowl. "I was there too-"

"Spoilers!" Clint yelled and smacked him over the head with a pillow.

"I forgot you had those." Nat said.

Drax paused for a moment and glanced at the pillow on the floor next to him before glaring at Clint menacingly.

"You dare attack me?" Drax growled.

"What? No." Clint said and held his hands up placatingly.

"I dunno." Rocket said to Drax. "I think he attacked you."

"No, I didn't!" Clint said defensively. Drax shoved Clint with one hand and knocked him off his chair.

"You have lost your chair privileges." Drax said and threw the chair across the room. It shattered as soon as it hit the wall.

"My chair!" Clint groaned.

"Most of these chairs have been passed down through my family for generations." T'challa said, extremely annoyed.

"Thats stupid." Drax said.

"No, its history." T'challa argued.

"It is just a chair." Drax said.

"It's just a chair." Shuri agreed.

"It wasn't just a chair." Clint said.

"Thank you, Barton." T'challa said. "See, Barton understands the historical significance of-"

"It was my chair. Now I have nowhere to sit!" Clint groaned. T'challa sighed a long, exasperated sigh.

"You could sit next to Nebula." Peter suggested. Clint glanced at Nebula questiongly. She glared at him and slid a piece of metal against her sword, sharpening it.

"I think I'm good." Clint said. **  
**" **You're Drax. The Destroyer," the prisoner who was about to kill Gamora whimpered.**

 **Peter looked around the room cautiously and ducked behind a table.  
** " **Quill!" Rocket hissed quietly from the hallway. Peter ignored him.  
** " **And you know why they call me this?" Drax asked.  
** " **You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions," the prisoner whimpered.  
** " **Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!" Drax yelled at Gamora.**

"Thats horrible." Wanda said. "I'm so sorry."

Drax crossed his arms and refused to say anything.

 **Gamora flinched back involuntarily.  
** " **Quill?" Rocket whispered and pulled on Peter's pants leg.  
** " **Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family. I shall kill one of his in return." Drax growled.**

A few people glared at Drax. **  
**" **Of course, Drax. Here, I…" The prisoner handed Drax his knife.**

 **Gamora looked down for a moment before grabbing the heads of the prisoners who were holding her down and smashing them together. She kneed the third one in the face before lunging forward. She pulled out two blades and pressed them against Drax and the prisoners throats.**

 **Out in the hall Peter slowly and quietly crept forward. "** _ **Quill! What are you doing**_ **?" Rocket hissed. He tried to pull Peter back, but Peter swatted his hand away.  
** " **I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos." Gamora said. She stepped back and let her weapons fall to the floor. "I'm your only hope at stopping him."  
** " **Woman, your words mean nothing to me!" Drax shouted and lunged forward. He pinned Gamora against the wall by her throat and raised his knife high over his head...  
** " **Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Peter shouted with a hand outstretched. Everyone paused and looked at him.**

"You're going to die." Peter said.

"How can he die if he's sitting right there?" Tony asked.

"You said that Dr. Strange couldn't die because he's right here, but he died hundreds of times." Peter said.

"I recall saying that I don't want to talk about that." Dr. Strange said.

"Sorry." Peter said. **  
**" **Crap." Rocket sighed.  
** " **You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it." Peter said with his hands in front of him in a non threatening way.  
** " **Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asked.  
** " **Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Peter laughed humorlessly. He pulled up his shirt and pointed to a scar above his ribcage. "Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." Then Peter pulled the top of his shirt down and pointed to a scar on his collar bone. "I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askvarii who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever see an Aaskvarian? They have tentacles, and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then… then… You don't care." Peter sighed.**

"You have issues." Steve said.

"I know." Quill said with a grin.

"That wasn't a compliment." Steve said.

"I know." Quill shrugged. "I just dont care."

" **But here's the point. She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you…"**

 **Peter slid his finger across his throat and smirked.  
** " **Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asked with a confused look on his face.**

Everyone laughed, except for Drax. **  
**" **What? No, it's a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat." Peter explained and slid his finger across his throat again.  
** " **I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head clean off." Drax said.**

"You are really missing the point." Shuri laughed.

"Do not mock me, tiny, pathetic human child." Drax scowled.

"What did you just call me?" Shuri asked, emphasizing each syllable. Her cheerful expression turned to a serious one in less than a second.

"I called you a tiny pathetic human child." Drax said. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, no." T'challa sighed.

"You take that back." Shuri demanded. "Right. Now."

"Uh uh." Drax said and crossed his arms over his chest. Shuri glared at him angrily.

"Take. It. Back." She said.

"No." Drax said.

"Okay." Shuri said calmly with a small nod. Drax looked at her skeptically.

"If I were you I'd take it back." T'Challa said warningly.

"No." Drax repeated.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Shuri said softly. She leaned back in her seat casually and turned back to the television.

"You're doomed." T'Challa said to Drax. **  
**" **It's a general expression for you killing somebody. You've heard of this. You've seen this, right?" Peter asked the prisoner next to him. "You know what that is?"  
** " **Yeah. Yeah," the prisoner nodded.  
** " **Everyone knows." Peter smiled. Drax glared at the prisoner.  
** " **No, no," the prisoner shook his head, obviously intimidated by Drax. Peter sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. "What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him."**

 **Drax glared at Gamora one last time before letting her fall to the ground. She gasped for air and rubbed her neck.  
** " **I like your knife. I'm keeping it." Drax told the prisoner as he left.  
** " **That was my favorite knife," he mumbled.**

"You literally wanted to kill each other." Rhodey remarked.

"Yeah? So?" Rocket said.

"Do you still want to kill each other?" Rhodey asked.

"No." Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis all said in unison.

"Yes." Nebula said at the same time.

"I am Groot." Groot said and shrugged.

"Only when Quill plays the same, stupid song over and over and over again." Rocket said. Quill shook his head.

" **Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die." Peter insisted as he and Gamora walked down the hallway. Rocket was right behind them.  
** " **Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora asked as she paused and faced him.  
** " **Simple. You know where to sell my Orb." Peter shrugged.  
** " **How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" Gamora asked.  
** " **My friend Rocket, here, has escaped 22 prisons." Peter grinned and waved his hand at Rocket.  
** " **Oh, we're getting out. And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty." Rocket smirked.  
** " **How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my Orb?" Peter asked Gamora. She rubbed the back of her head and refused to make eye contact. She didn't answer for a few moments.  
** " **Four billion units." She mumbled after a moment.**

"Holy moly!" Peter gasped.

"How much is a unit worth on Earth?" Vision asked.

"I dont know… I haven't bought anything on Earth for a while." Quill said. "I think one unit is worth one or two American dollars."

"That's like ten billion dollars!" Sam said.

"That's not correct at all." Bruce said. **  
**" **What!?" Rocket yelled.  
** " **Holy cow." Peter breathed, wide eyed.  
** " **That Orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan." Gamora said and turned to face Rocket. "If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the three of us."**

"What about Nebula?" Tony asked Gamora. She stiffened slightly. "I mean, if you're trying to escape your a sorry excuse of a father, wouldn't you want to try to take your little sister with you?"

"I am not a maiden in need of defending, Stark." Nebula said.

"Did you even ask her if she wanted to come with you?" Bucky asked. Gamora looked at the ground guiltily and was quiet for a moment.

"No…" Gamora said slowly.

"I dont care, anyway" Nebula said sourly.

"Would you have went with her if she had asked?" Peter asked.

"Hah!" Nebula said. "I had a good thing going. Do you seriously think I'd just leave it?"

'"You're avoiding the question." Shuri said. Nebula scowled.

"Would you have gone with me if I had asked?" Gamora asked.

"What? No!"Nebula said with a scowl. "Of course not. You're crazy!"

"She denied it four times!" Peter said enthusiastically. "That means she's lying!"

"Shut up!" Nebula snapped. **  
**" **I am Groot?" Groot asked. They all jumped back in surprise to see Groot looking at them from the other side of iron bars.  
** " _ **Four**_ **of us." Rocket corrected. "Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual."**

Everyone laughed.

"I am Groot." Groot whined.

"No, they're not laughing at you." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot pouted.

"Oh, dont be so sensitive." Rocket said.

 **Back on the Kree warship Ronan and Gamora stood in front of a large hologram of The Other.**

Loki stiffened slightly and glared at The Other suspiciously. **  
**" **You have been betrayed, Ronan." He said in a gravelly voice.  
** " **We know only that she has been captured. Gamora may yet recover the Orb." Ronan said. Nebula looked at the floor sadly.  
** " **No! Our sources within the Kyln say Gamora has her own plans for the Orb." The Other growled. Nebula jerked her head up and looked at the hologram, surprised. "Your partnership with Thanos is at risk. Thanos requires your presence. Now!"**

.

.

.

Note From Author:

I'd like to thank you all again for all your support. Your follows, favorites, and comments mean the world to me. I read and love every single comment, whether its constructive criticism, suggestions, or just saying you're enjoying the story. I never, ever expected for this story to become so popular.

I'm so, so, so thrilled that I can write something that might make others laugh and maybe brighten up your day a little bit.

I'd also like to thank you all for your patience with me and my random updating schedule. I try to write and upload whenever I get a chance.

Thanks again!

:)


	22. GotG 7

**The words 'SANCTUARY: Domain of Thanos.' appeared on the screen. Meteorites and debris floated everywhere.**

Everyone stiffened and stared at the television suspiciously; they traded anxious glances. **  
**" **With all due respect, Thanos, your daughter made this mess, and yet you summon me." Ronan growled. He was standing in the middle of a large circle and a chair was hovering in the background with it's back facing Ronan.**

 **Nebula was sitting casually off to the side.  
** " **I would lower my voice, Accuser." The Other snapped.  
** " **First, she lost a battle with some primitive." Ronan said.**

" **Thanos put Gamora under your charge." The Other said.  
** " **Then she was apprehended by the Nova Corps." Ronan said.**

 **Nebula was fiddling with the wiring in her arm, her eyes only drifting upward to acknowledge them when they mentioned Gamora.  
** " **You are the one here with nothing to show for it." The Other growled.  
** " **Your sources say that she meant to betray us the whole time!" Ronan yelled.  
** " **Lower your tone!" The Other shouted. Ronan lifted his hammer and sent a powerful blast towards the Other, twisting his neck and killing him immediately.**

"YES!" Loki yelled and threw his hands in the air. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Brother." Thor said warningly.

"Oh, I despised that guy." Loki said with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Loki, it's not very nice to be excited when someone else dies." Peter scolded.

"My hatred for him is entirely warranted." Loki said.

"But-" Peter said.  
"However I am a little disappointed that his death was so quick." Loki said.

"Mr. Loki!" Peter said.

"Why do you hate that guy so much?" Tony asked.

"He was one of the people who worked behind the scenes when I attacked your pitiful planet." Loki said. Everyone stiffened slightly. "That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

Thor shot Loki a look that said 'we are going to talk about this later'. Loki ignored him.

 **Nebula tilted her head curiously, but she didn't say anything.  
** " **I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Ronan said to the floating chair. Nebulas eyes nervously darted between the two.  
** " **The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you." The chair turned to face Ronan, revealing Thanos glowering at Ronan.**

Everyone glared at Thanos angrily.

Tony crossed his arms and muttered something that no one heard but Peter. Peter patted him on the back comfortingly.

" **Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And, apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora."**

 **Nebulas face fell downcast.**

"Aww." Peter said. "That was so mean."

"He literally wiped out half the universe." Tony said. "What did you expect? A+ parenting?"  
"He should have treated Miss Nebula better." Peter said.  
"Dont call me Miss Nebula." Nebula said.

" _Miss Nebula. Miss Nebula. Miss Nebula._ " Gamora whispered. Nebula glowered at her angrily.

"Dont." Nebula said bluntly.  
"Hehehehe." Gamora said. " _Miss Nebula._ "

"I _will_ stab you if you dont stop." Nebula warned.

"You can't stab people! Thats wrong." Peter said.  
"I disagree." Loki shrugged. "There is nothing wrong with stabbing your sibling if they're annoying you."

"Loki no." Thor said.

"Loki yes." Loki responded with an innocent smile.

"I actually agree with the smaller, less charismatic, weaker, less cool Peter." Quill said.

"You could've just said 'the other Peter'," Tony said.

"I liked the description Quill gave of the kid." Bucky shrugged. He and Sam high fived.

"Hey!" Peter whined.

"You can't just stab people." Quill said.

"It's not like it'll be life threatening." Nebula said. "Plus, she deserves it."

"Stab me and I'll stab you back." Gamora said.

"Bring it on." Nebula hissed.

"This is not how we resolve conflicts!" Quill groaned.

"Yes it is." Rocket said. Quill groaned dramatically and sunk into his chair.

" **I shall honor our agreement, Kree, if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty-handed, and I will bathe the starways in your blood."  
** " **Thanks, Dad. Sounds fair." Nebula said as she got to her feet. She sashayed past Ronan and smirked at him. "This is one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln."**

A few people glared at Nebula. She completely ignored them and focused on the tv screen.

 **Back at the Kyln Gamora, Rocket, Peter, and Groot were all sitting at the tables eating lunch.  
** " **If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." Rocket said and pointed to the main tower in the center of the prison. "And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."  
** " **Leave it to me." Gamora nodded.  
** " **That dude, there." Rocket pointed to someone with a metal leg sitting at the other table. "I need his prosthetic leg."  
** " **His leg?" Peter asked.  
** " **Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." Rocket smirked.  
** " **Alright…." Peter nodded.  
** " **And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" Rocket asked. Peter, Gamora, and Groot looked over at the control panel.  
** " **Yeah." Peter nodded.  
** " **There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it."  
** " **How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked, turning back to Rocket.  
** " **Look, it's 20 feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen." Peter explained.  
** " **I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery, so figure it out!" Rocket screamed.**

"You have quite the temper." Wanda remarked.

"Says the lady who blew up an entire building 'cause she lost control of her powers." Rocket snarled.

Everyone started yelling at once. Wanda had to hold Vision back.

"Hey!" Steve said and pointed a finger at Rocket. "Watch your mouth."

"It wasn't Wanda's fault." Clint said with a scowl.

"Even I know that's uncalled for." Tony said.

"Not cool, Rocket." Quill said and shook his head.

Rocket scowled and leaned back in his chair. "Whatever." he grumbled. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"How do you even know about that?" Peter asked after a moment. Rocket pretended not to hear him.

 **Behind them Groot had gotten up and tossed his food away. He walked over to the control panel and grew his legs until he was face to face with it. He swung the panel open and began to look for the battery.**

 **Drax paused next to him and looked up at what he was doing. He then looked over at Gamora, Rocket, and Peter (who were oblivious to what Groot was doing), before turning back to watch Groot work.**

"Oh, no." Nat said. **  
**" **Can I get back to the plan? Thanks." Rocket said sarcastically. "Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last."**

 **Groot yanked the battery out of the control panel, causing the room to go dark and alarms to ring. Gamora, Peter, and Rocket turned to see Groot holding up the battery triumphantly with a big, dumb grin on his face.**

Everyone laughed.

"I am Groot." Groot said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!" Rocket said. "It's not like we had to fight for our lives or something. Oh wait, that's exactly what we did!"

"Rocket, calm down." Quill said. "Looking back, it's actually pretty funny."

"No one listened to me, then we almost die." Rocket said. "How is that pretty funny?"

"Oh boy." Quill groaned.

"No, enlighten me, Quill, how was it funny?" Rocket said.

"You should listen to your captain." Thor pointed out.

"Yeah!" Rocket said. "Listen to your captain, Quill!"

"He is not the captain!" Quill said. " _I_ am the captain! Okay? Gamora, back me up here."

"Peter's the captain." she said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Gamora. Thank you." Quill said. "I'm the captain."

"Mr. America is a captain, too." Peter said.

"That's… not my name…" Steve sighed and shook his head as he spoke.

"'Mr. America'. I'm totally using that." Bucky said. Steve shot him a small glare. **  
**" **Or we could just get it first and improvise." Rocket sighed.  
** " **I'll get the armband." Gamora said and ran off.  
** " **Leg." Peter said and ran in the opposite direction. Rocket groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.**

 **Multiple small drones with large guns attached started circling Groot.  
** " **Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire." A guard said over the intercom. Groot glared at the drones and growled.  
** " **I... am... GROOT!" Groot screamed.  
** " **Fire!" the guard shouted.**

 **The drones started shooting Groot, but all they did was annoy him. Groot raised his arms and swung them around, destroying many of the machines.  
** " **All prisoners return to your sleeping areas." the intercom announced.**

 **Rocket ran over to Groot and scurried up him, sitting on his shoulder.  
** " **You idiot!" Rocket screamed as Groot protected them with a makeshift shield. "How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?"**

 **A group of guards ran towards Groot and raised their guns. "The animal is in control." the leader yelled. "Fire on my command!"**

 **They were about to shoot when Drax tossed one of them aside. He threw a gun at another one, knocking them unconscious, and kicked one in the chest. Drax laughed gleefully as he flipped another one on their back. One of the guards punched Drax in the face. Unfazed, Drax grinned and headbutted him while incapacitating two more guards.**

"You look way too happy to be beating people up." Shuri said.

"Violence is amusing." Drax said.

"N-no." Quill said and shook his head. "Drax, we talked about this. Many _, many_ times."

"Oh, right." Drax said with a nod. "Violence against people who have wronged me is amusing."

"No!" Quill said. "Thats… thats not what I said."  
"I agree with Drax." Rocket said.

"If you're fighting people you really hate, it's kinda fun." Gamora shrugged.

"No..." Quill said. "Just… no."

"All violence is amusing." Nebula said. Drax nodded in agreement.

"No!" Quill said.

"Hurting people is not fun!" Mantis said.

"Thank you, Mantis." Quill said.

"Instead of killing people you can just make them go to sleep forever or bring up their deepest darkest memories so they're too busy to do any harm." Mantis said.

Quill went dead silent and stared at Mantis with a blank expression on his face.

He didn't move for a long time.

" _Is he okay?"_ Peter whispered to Shuri. She shrugged her shoulders.

Quill buried his face in his hands and shook his head very slowly.

" _Are you okay?_ " Peter whispered.

Quill took a very long and loud breath in before letting it all out. Otherwise he didn't move.

" _Mr. Star Lord, sir?"_ Peter whispered.

"Just play the movie." Quill groaned, his voice extremely muffled. **  
**" **Creepy little beast!" Drax yelled, catching Rockets attention. Drax tossed one of the guards guns towards him.  
** " **Oh... yeah." Rocket purred as he caught the gun that was twice as big as him.**

 **He yelled and started rapid firing the gun as Groot spun him in a circle, taking down many, many guards.**

 **Back in the cells Peter was leaning on the wall casually next to the guy with the prosthetic leg.  
** " **You need my what?" the man asked.**

"Seems like you weren't doing any of the hard work." Sam said to Quill.

"I transfered that guy _a lot_ of money for his leg, okay?" Quill said, his face still buried in his hands and his voice muffled. "If that's not hard work, then I dont know what is."

"You clearly dont." Sam said.

 **Gamora sprinted down the hallway as pieces of the building came crashing down around her. She jumped over the railing and ran down another path. She dodged bullets and shoved a few guards over a railing. Two more guards rushed towards her. She swept her leg around one of their necks and kneed them with her other leg, causing him to collapse. She turned and twisted the other ones arm, causing him to drop his weapon.  
** " **I'll need this." Gamora smirked and tapped his security band.  
** " **Good luck." The guard laughed. "It's internally wired."  
** " **I'll figure something out." Gamora smiled mischievously.**

 **The screen went black. There was a cracking noise of someone's arm breaking followed by a scream.**

"Ow." Peter said and wrinkled his nose. "That's gotta hurt."

Gamora rolled her eyes.


	23. GotG 8

**Peter darted down the hallway with the leg in his arms. One of the guards jumped out of a hallway and pointed a gun at his head.  
** " **Drop the leg! Drop the leg and move back to your cell!" he yelled. Peter raised his hands in the air. He went to move like he was putting the leg down, but instead he swung it upwards and hit the guard twice in the head, causing him to crumple to the ground.**

 **Peter grabbed the guards gun to defend himself and ran down the hallway.**

 **On the other side of the prison Rocket laughed maniacally as he continued to shoot anyone he saw. His gun clicked suddenly, signalling that it was out of bullets. Rocket snarled and tossed the gun aside.  
** " **Rocket!" Gamora shouted. She threw the security band as hard as she could; Rocket barely caught it. "Move to the watchtower!"**

 **As Groot walked to the watch tower, Rocket hummed a little song and began connecting the security band to the battery.**

 **Gamora climbed up onto a railing and lept to the one leading to the watch tower. She caught herself just before she fell and hoisted herself up.**

 **Rocket climbed into the watchtower as Groot raised him up. Groot stretched his legs up again. Peter tucked the leg under his chin and began to climb Groot like a ladder.  
** " **You!" Drax shouted at Peter, who was halfway up. He shot Drax a weary look. "Man who has been with an Aaskvarian!"  
** " **It was one time, man." Peter grunted as Drax began to climb up Groot as well.  
** " **We need all available guards in full combat gear…" an officer shouted into the intercom. Drax pulled them away from the controls and threw him out of the window.**

 **The five of them stuffed themselves into the small control room. Drax pushed past Gamora, shoving her out of the way.  
** " **Spare me your foul gaze, woman." Drax growled when Gamora glared at him.  
** " **Why is this one here?" Gamora asked Peter.  
** " **We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss." Peter shrugged. "I always keep my promises when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't."**

Everyone laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Tony laughed. Bucky raised his arm and pointed at Steve.

"Hey!" Steve said. "I always keep my promises."

Bucky laughed. "Sure you do."

"Name one time I didn't keep my promise." Steve said.

"That time you promised me you would stop lying on enlistment forms for the military. The second time you promised me you would stop lying on enlistment forms for the military. The third time you-"

"Okay!" Steve said. "I get it."

"Let him finish." Tony said.

"Bucky, you do not need to keep talking." Steve said.

"Oh, I'm gonna keep talking, Mr. I-always-keep-my-promises." Bucky said. Steve groaned. "There was that one time you told me you were going on a date with Linda Loran from our 11th grade history class. Then I find out you went to a baseball game."

"Because you wouldn't get off my back about me going on a date," Steve said, frustrated.

"And lets not forget when I went to New Jersey for a week and you promised me you wouldn't get into any fights," Bucky said, crossing his arms.

"Ben Wright shoved his sister Cindy _to the ground_! I couldn't just do nothing!" Steve argued.

"Uh, you sure could've!" Bucky said. "And what about when you promised me-"

"This is amazing." Sam said as they argued.

"Let's place bets on who's going to win," Tony said. "My money is on Barnes."

"You can't possibly be trying to bet on this right now." Rhodey said.

"My money's on Steve," Sam said.

"You're on, bird brains." Tony said.

"What is happening?" Rhodey said and threw his hands in the air.

"Can we please watch the movie?" Shuri asked.

"No. This is way more interesting." Sam said.

"Just… just hit resume." Rhodey sighed. Shuri shrugged and played the movie; Bucky and Steve continued to argue.

 **Here you go." Peter set the leg next to Rocket.**

" **Huh? Oh, I was just kidding about the leg." Rocket laughed. "I just need these two things."  
** " **What?" Peter said.  
** " **No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? Wait, what did he look like hopping around?" Rocket laughed and turned away from the controls.**

"Wait…" Bucky said slowly, pausing his argument for a moment and narrowing his eyes. "Earlier when you 'needed' my arm…"

"Yes?" Rocket said innocently.

"You didn't actually need it!" Bucky said.

"Nope!" Rocket said cheerfully. "But you have to admit, you looked HILARIOUS trying to fight with only one arm! Ha!"  
"Why you little-"

"Bucky…" Steve said warningly. Bucky scowled. Rocket smirked. **  
**" **I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Peter yelled.  
** " **How are we going to leave?" Drax asked.  
** " **Well, he's got a plan. Right?" Peter said. "Or is that another thing you made up?"  
** " **I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket said as he flipped switches on the control board.  
** " **Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." Drax demanded.  
** " **Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Peter nodded. Drax turned to Peter with a offended and furious look on his face.  
** " **Do not ever call me a thesaurus." he growled.  
** " **It's just a metaphor, dude." Peter said defensively.  
** " **His people are completely literal." Rocket said without taking his eyes off the controls. "Metaphors are gonna go over his head."  
** " **Nothing goes over my head." Drax insisted. "My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."**

Everyone laughed.

"After we finish watching movies I'm going to give you a class on metaphors." Shuri said.

"No!" Rocket said. "We dont need you corrupting another member of our team."

"What are you talking about?" Shuri asked.

"Last time we were here you and the spider child talked to Groot for hours. Ever since then all he's talked about is Vine and memes. I have no idea what those things are!" Rocket said. "What is a 'yeet'? What is 'lit'? I DONT KNOW AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Big mood." Peter said with a nod. Rocket screamed in frustration. **  
**" **I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora sighed.**

"I've had that thought before." Natasha said.

"Hey." Clint said, though he didn't sound that offended.

"I happen to be a genius, thank you very much." Tony said.

"You created Ultron." Clint said.

"Your arc reactor almost killed you and you didn't tell anyone." Nat said.

"The Avengers split up, and instead of dealing with it you adopted a child." Rhodey said and pointed at Peter.

"Okay… I did _not_ adopt Peter." Tony said.

"Yet." multiple people said at once. Tony sighed.

 **The guards surrounded the watchtower and set up large cannons.  
** " **Those are some big guns." Peter breathed.  
** " **On my command!" The leader yelled. "Number one!"**

 **One of the guards activated their cannon, shooting and shattering one of the watchtower windows.  
** " **Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora snapped.  
** " **Hold on!" Rocket yelled as he started working faster.**

" **Number two!" The leader yelled. Another guard shot the second window, cracking it.  
** " **I recognize this animal." Drax said after a moment and pointed at Rocket. "We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious."**

"Eeeew." Peter said and wrinkled his nose. "You eat raccoon?"

"WHAT did you just call me?" Rocket said. Peter blinked.

"Um… a racoon…" Peter said hesitantly. He glanced around, confused.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"Yeah!" Rocket agreed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Peter said, putting his hands up in front of him placatingly. He looked at Tony for help.

"Rocket, he didn't mean anything bad." Quill said.

"He still said it!" Rocket screamed.

"What did I say? I'm sorry!" Peter said frantically. Rocket huffed and plopped down in his chair.

"I'm watchin' you, kid," Rocket growled.

" _What did I do?_ " Peter whispered to Tony. He just shook his head slowly and ruffled Peters hair.

"Just ignore him," Tony whispered. **  
**" **Not helping!" Rocket yelled.  
** " **Number three!" The leader yelled. The third guard fired, leaving a massive crack on the third window. "All fire on my command!"**

 **Rocket hooked up the battery to a control panel.  
** " **Three!"**

 **Rocket worked as fast as he could to save them.  
** " **Two!"**

 **Rocket pulled a lever up and twisted a dial.  
** " **One!"**

 **Rocket slammed his fist down on a button. Suddenly everyone and everything outside of the watchtower started floating.  
** " **He turned off the artificial gravity everywhere but in here." Gamora said.  
** " **I told you I had a plan." Rocket smirked. Rocket disconnected the watchtower from its base, and then used the security droids to steer it out of the prison.**

"That is physically impossible," Tony said. "If you turned off the gravity the physical components of the atoms and molecules in the air would compress, causing the structure of the entire prison lose strength and stability as energy was transferred."

"I literally have no idea what you just said," Quill said.

"No one ever does." Nat said.

"If you and Hank were ever in the same room together no one would understand anything. It would be 'blah blah blah science blah blah quantum blah blah physics'." Scott said. "You know, right after he finished ranting about how much he hates you."

"That's not very nice," Peter scold.

"Its okay, Pete. _A lot_ of people hate me," Tony said. "I'm used to it by now."

"That's… not good…" Sam said slowly. Tony shrugged.

"I dont hate you Mr. Stark." Peter said.

"I know," Tony said with a small smile. **  
**" **That was a pretty good plan." Peter said as they climbed out of the watchtower. Everyone ran to get their personal belongings while Peter looked for his ship. "Yeah! There it is. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."  
** " **They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours." Rocket grumbled as he grabbed his stuff. Peter opened a container and grabbed his stuff. He opened his bag and held up the orb for everyone to see.  
** " **The Orb's there. Let's go." Gamora said. Rocket, Groot, and Drax went to the ship.  
** " **Wait, wait, wait." Peter said as he dug through his bag.  
** " **What?" Gamora asked.  
** " **That jerk didn't put it back." Peter said angrily.  
** " **Put what back?" Gamora asked.  
** " **Here." Peter shoved a bag into Gamora's hands. "Get the orb to the ship. I will be right back."**

"You are not talking about your walkman." Nat sighed.

"Hey, my walkman is awesome!" Quill argued. "Everyone has a walkman."

"Literally no one owns one." Nat said.

"I do." Peter said. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "I found one a couple months ago so I brought it home and fixed it up. My Uncle had a bunch of old tapes that worked in it."

"YEAH!" Quill grinned. He and Peter fist bumped.

"My word there's two of them." Bucky said.

"One is already to many," Sam groaned.

"Why is _that_ the only thing you guys can agree on?" Steve asked. They shrugged. **  
**" **How are you gonna possibly…"  
** " **Just keep the Milano close by. Go. Go!" Peter runs off, attacking two guards and taking them down with his taser gun.**

 **.**

 **A door slid open and Peter, now in his normal outfit, attacked and incapacitated two guards.**

 **He shot four of them with his taser gun, and smacked a fifth one on the head with his gun. Peter kicked another one in the chest, sending them flying backwards.**

" **My neck!" one of the guards whimpered. Peter walked passed them and shot them without even sparing them a glance.**

"That wasn't very nice." Peter said.

"They deserved it." Quill said.

"Yeah, but-." Peter said.

"And my gun was set to stun, not to kill." Quill said.

"But-"

"Maybe just let this go, kid." Tony said.

 **In the Milano Groot, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket were sitting and waiting outside of the prison.  
** " **Well, how's he gonna get to us?" Rocket asked.  
** " **He declined to share that information with me." Gamora said.  
** " **Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish. You got the Orb, right?" Rocket asked.  
** " **Yes." Gamora nodded. She opened the bag. She grabbed a candy wrapper and tossed it aside. The bag was empty.**

"You took the orb?" Nat asked. Quill shrugged with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey, if I hadn't they would've left without me." Quill said.

"Dont you think it was a little irresponsible to take something that valuable with you?" Rhodey asked.

"I dont always think things through." Quill said. "It's one of my issues."

" _Cough cough - TITAN - cough cough."_ Tony said.  
"OH COME ON!" Quill said. 'How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"A billion." Tony said.

"Fine!" Quill said with a scowl. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

"It's physically impossible to say that a billion times." Bruce said.

"Stark, I have already said this many, many, many times." Dr. Strange sighed. "It was necessary for Quill to lose his temper on Titan. It was the only way we could win in the end."

"Plus, I dont think you would react much better if he killed someone you cared about. What if he had killed your kid, huh? How would you have reacted?" Quill said.

"He _did_ kill Peter." Tony said dryly with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, he killed me too, Stark. Big whoop." Quill said.

"Can you two please fight later?" Shuri asked. "Please?"

Tony and Quill glared at each other one more time before turning back to the movie.

 **Peter strolled down the hallway casually, tossing the orb up and down in his hand. The Pina Colada Song began to play in the background.**

 _ **-If you like Pina Coladas -**_

 **A guard was sitting at his desk, listening to Peters walkman. Peter smashed the orb into his head, causing him to fall unconscious.**

 _ **\- And getting caught in the rain -**_

"Why would you use something so valuable as a weapon?!" Rhodey said.

"It's not like it was gonna break." Quill shrugged.

"Quill was just angered because the guard had stolen his Terran music box." Drax said.

"Yeah." Quill said. "What Drax said."  
" **If we don't leave now we will be blown to bits." Rocket said.  
** " **No! We're not leaving without the Orb." Gamora snapped. Drax looked out of the window.  
** " **Behold." Drax said and pointed out the window. Peter was flying towards the Milano.**

 _ **-If you're not into Yoga, if you have half a brain…-**_

 **Peter flew to the bottom of the ship and they helped him inside. He stumbled in and took off his helmet.  
** " **This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan." Drax said and patted Peter on the back. "Companion, what were you retrieving?"**

 **Peter handed him the walkman, silencing the music, and walked away. Drax stared at it for a moment before turning to Gamora. "You're an imbecile."**

Everyone laughed again.

"I still dont see why you would risk your life for a stupid walkman." Sam said.

"My walkman is not stupid, okay?" Quill said. "It's awesome!"

"Yeah. Sure." Tony said and twirled his finger in the air. Quill scowled again.

 **They flew away in the Milano. Peter walked out of the cockpit to find Rocket taking apart pieces of his ship.  
** " **Yo, Ranger Rick! What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship without asking me!" He pointed at the small device Rocket set aside. "See, what is this?"  
** " **Don't touch that!" Rocket warned. "It's a bomb."  
** " **A bomb?" Peter yelled.  
** " **Yup." Rocket said casually.  
** " **And you leave it lying around?" Peter asked incredulously.  
** " **I was gonna put it in a box." Rocket shrugged.  
** " **What's a box gonna do!?" Peter asked.  
** " **How about this one?" Rocket said and pulled a drawer out from the wall. Inside was the small wrapped present that Peters mom gave him before she died. Rocket went to grab it.  
** " **No! Woah! Hey! Hey!" Peter yelled and kicked the drawer shut. "Leave it alone."**

"You still haven't opened it?" Not asked.

"I was waiting… for… um… stuff." Quill said.

"He needed to work through his Mommy issues first." Rocket said.

"You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" Quill said.

"You mean 'all the time'," Drax corrected.

"I call it like I see it." Rocket said.

"You are a mean puppy." Mantis said.

"Jokes on you, I dont know what a puppy is! Ha!" Rocket said. Mantis gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"You dont know what a puppy is? That's so sad!" Mantis said. "They are wonderful."

"I had a puppy when I was little." Peter said excitedly. "He was a chocolate lab!"

"Aww! What was the puppys name?" Mantis said.

"Oh… that's… not important…" Peter said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"No, tell us." Sam said. "I'm intrigued."

"Yeah. What was your dogs name?" Bucky asked.

"Um…" Peter blushed and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What?" Bucky said.

"I said his name was Iron Dog." Peter said. Blood rushed to his cheeks. "He had an Iron Man collar with a buckle shaped like the Arc Reactor… and a red and gold leash…"

Everyone burst out laughing, especially Bucky and Sam. Peter turned even redder. Tony grinned.

"I find that flattering." Tony said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"I want to see some pictures of this dog." Tony said. Peter grinned even wider.

"Any other pets with dorky names?" Bucky asked.

"Well… when I was five I had a goldfish named Captain America." Peter said sheepishly.

"Ha! Take that Rogers!" Tony said enthusiastically. "I got the dog and all you got was a stupid goldfish!"

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky and Sam had completely lost it and were holding onto each other to keep themselves from falling onto the floor. **  
**" **Why? What is it?" Rocket asked and tilted his head.  
** " **Shut up." Peter growled.  
** " **Hey!" Rocket snapped.  
** " **What is that?" Peter asked and pointed at another thing Rocket made, changing the subject.  
** " **That's for if things get really hardcore." Rocket grinned. "Or if you wanna blow up moons."  
** " **No one's blowing up moons." Gamora said.  
** " **You just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket groaned.**

"You all have issues." Sam said after he finished laughing.

"You Humies arent perfect either, so shut it!" Rocket said.

"No need to get offended." Sam said with an eyebrow raised.

"You just said they all have issues, why wouldn't they be offended?" Bucky said.

"You dont get a say, eyeliner." Sam said. "Last I checked you were doing nothing but herding goats while we were on the run from the government."

"Last I checked you were flying around in a bird costume… like … an idiot," Bucky said with a scowl.

"Oh, good comeback." Sam said sarcastically. "That _really_ hurt."

"Oh be quiet." Bucky scowled.

"I dont think I can, man." Sam said and shook his head. "My feelings are all over the place. I'm just… I'm just so hurt at your cruel words."

"You're a punk." Bucky said. Sam gasped loudly and put a hand over his heart.

"How _dare_ you?" Sam said dramatically. "I can't even right now!"

"Oh my gosh I want to go back into cryofreeze." Bucky said.

"Bucky." Steve said exasperatedly.

"Out of all the people you could have befriended in this era, you chose Wilson. Really?" Bucky said. "He is the most annoying people on this planet."

Sam gasped even louder and more dramatically than the last time.

"My heart." Sam said dramatically. Bucky groaned.

" **Hey, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Peter told Gamora as he slid into the pilot seat.  
** " **We're heading in the right direction. For now." Gamora said and picked up the orb.  
** " **If we're gonna work together, you might try trusting me a little bit." Peter said.  
** " **And how much do you trust me?" Gamora asked. Peter took the orb from her hands.  
** " **I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this was." Peter said and held up the orb. "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."  
** " **I don't know what it is." Gamora said. Peter sighed and set it down on a table.  
** " **If it's a weapon, we should use it against Ronan." Drax picked up the orb and tossed it up and down in his hand.  
** " **Put it down, you fool. You'll destroy us all." Gamora snapped.**

"If you dont know what it is, then why are you so worried" Clint asked.

"Because the big guy could find a way to kill everyone with just about anything." Gamora said.

"Thank you." Drax said.

"Wasn't a compliment." Gamora sighed. **  
**" **Or just you, murderess!" Drax growled.  
** " **I let you live once, princess!" Gamora laughed  
** " **I am not a princess!" Drax yelled.**

Everyone laughed.

" **Hey!" Peter yelled, standing in between them "Nobody is killing anybody on my ship! We're stuck together until we get the money."  
** " **I have no interest in money." Drax growled and tossed the orb to Peter.  
** " **Great. That means more money for the three of us." Peter said. Groot made a small gurgling noise. "For the** _ **four**_ **of us. Partners."  
** " **We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you. I'll tell the buyer we're on our way." Gamora said as she left. "And Quill, your ship is filthy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Note from author:

Rest in peace Stan Lee! He brought everyone so much joy through his wondrous creations. He lived a long and good life; the world has lost an amazing talent.


	24. UPDATE

UPDATE:

I have been informed that this type of story (characters reacting to their movies) is not allowed on this or any other FanFiction website. This story was in no way an attempt to disrespect anyone. If anyone is offended by this type of story, I offer my most sincere apologies. It was never my intention. My only goal was to write something that would make others laugh.

That being said, I do not believe that I will be taking this story down. I will keep it up so that whoever wishes to read it may, but I will not be able to add onto it any further. I will write other stories that will hopefully be equally funny, but they will not be connected in any way to this one.

Thank you all so, so much for all your wonderful support. Your favorites, follows, and comments have all meant the world to me.

I hope this story was as much fun to read as it was to write.

:)


End file.
